Wish for a Redo
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Bella realizes that she has made some very stupid decisions that has her marrying Edward. On the night before the wedding she wishes on a star for guidance. However, she didn't think she would get help in the form of a bluntly sarcastic look-a-like. With the help of this look-a-like, will Bella be able to fix the bridges she burned with Jacob and realize with who her love lies?
1. Chapter 1

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 1

It was the night before her wedding and Bella wasn't as excited as she probably should be. Reason being was a few things. For one, she really had no interest in marriage. It was all Edward's idea and he refused to change her if she didn't marry him. Two, it was just her personality. She was never one to get excited about anything, least of all anything that put her on public display. And three, Jacob. Her best friend had been missing for weeks and she missed him terribly. He had gotten a wedding invitation, one that she hadn't sent at all but Edward had, and he had run off. The wedding invitation made the reality that he lost her all too real and he couldn't deal with it. As a result he ran off. Edward kept telling her that it wasn't her fault and that Jacob would just have to accept it, but she knew better. She knew it was her fault and she blamed herself.

Along with her worry she also came to realize that as much as she claimed she loved Edward more than Jacob, that wasn't the truth. She loved them both, but she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, she loved Jacob more. Also, she had been thinking about every single decision she made in regards to Jacob, back to when she had first used him to learn about the Cullens, then leaving him to save Edward, and everything else she had done that had hurt him because of her selfishness and selfish need of Edward. She wondered when she had become so shallow and dependent on Edward and his family. Jacob made her strong where as Edward made her weak, and for some reason she reveled in the weakness.

She had been having second thoughts about the wedding for a good while now, but she didn't know what do about it. In fact, there was nothing she could do. The Volturi were waiting to hear that the wedding went through and for her to be changed following the honeymoon. Everything that had lead up to this moment was her fault and now she would have to deal with the consequences.

Bella looked out of her window from her bed and looked up into the sky. The sky was filled with stars, though not many but they would do. Looking at the stars she remembered how she was little and used to wish on them. None of her wishes ever came true, but she loved to do it anyway. She wondered if wishing on a star now would be weird or even do anything. She scoffed at the idea, but still she wanted to try wishing on a star again.

Sitting up she climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, looking up at the one star she was concentrating on. Taking a breath Bella softly said, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I wish…" Bella closed her eyes and finished. "I wish I had some sort of sign or help for what to do about my situation. I wish I could have some guidance."

The wish was foolish and it had come too late. There was no way that she was going to get any help on her stupid decisions that lead up to Jacob running away and the wedding that was taking place. Sighing Bella turned back to her bed and climbed under the sheets, shutting her eyes as she fell into an exhausted sleep, dread filling her for the wedding day tomorrow. And as she slept, bright blue light shone through the window into her room.

* * *

Bella woke up with a tired yawn and stretched in her bed. However she froze when her leg hit something hard that was on top of her bed. Turning over she saw the lump under the sheets that was her leg, and how it was next to a completely bare set of legs cross legged on top of her bed. She followed the legs up to a mostly bare torso, a bosom covered in what looked to be a sparkly strapless bra, until she was looking into the face of a beautifully stunning young woman with bright blue eyes and white hair. What shocked Bella the most though was how much the woman looked like her.

The woman blinked a few times before smirking and saying, "I see you finally decided to seek me for help."


	2. Chapter 2

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 2

Bella quickly sat up as she stared at the young woman in shock. She looked exactly like her, only prettier and other worldly. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and rubbed them, thinking and hoping that she was seeing things. Opening them again, she found that she wasn't. She was really looking at a white haired, blue eyed version of her. Finally finding her voice, Bella asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm you," the half naked Bella answered. Shrugging she then said, "Well, technically I'm your conscience. But nonetheless, I'm you."

"What?"

Rolling her blue eyes, the other Bella swung her legs out from under her and threw them over the edge of the bed. Standing up she walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down, crossing her legs as she did so. Bella had taken notice that like her top, she wore what appeared to be a sparkly pair of underwear, but the material looked as if it was really made of stars. The other Bella got comfortable before looking at the brunette with a serious expression on her face.

"Let me break all this confusion down for you since it's not clicking. You know, like how everything in the way of common sense hasn't clicked for you for the past year," the white haired girl said. "I am your conscience, the thing that tells you right from wrong and helps guide you on your right path in life. You listened to me all of your life until you met the most pathetic, manipulative asshole of the century upon moving to Forks, Washington. And in doing so, you've ignored me every time I tried to make you see sense. And just so you know, this started before you found out that Mr. Overdramatic was a sparkly vampire."

Bella, feeling the automatic need to defend Edward, cut in saying, "Edward is not overdramatic."

"The creature sparkles like a thirteen year old's over-sequined party dress. If that isn't dramatic enough, couple in his Romeo move to Italy for suicide and overprotective tendencies."

"He's not that bad."

"How quick did you forget who you were talking to?"

Bella said nothing in retaliation not knowing what to say. What could she say that wasn't going to be countered? She was talking to her conscious, for crying out loud! And apparently she hadn't been listening to her for over a year, not that she believed that for a bit. She gestured for her other self to continue, letting her know she could continue.

"Anyway, anything is regards to that vampire, you completely disregarded me when I was trying to tell you to stay away from him, as well as dismissed every one of my warnings that would have kept you on the right path and out of harm's way. But let's face it, you're a stubborn whack job that doesn't want to hurt anybody and ends up hurting everybody. And aren't I the lucky one to be stuck in your head? But the reason that I'm here in a physical form is because you wished on a star last night for guidance. And who better to guide you than your conscience when everyone else that has tried to make you see sense you've ignored and pushed away?"

"But I still don't understand how you can help me now," Bella said, trying to not let her conscience see that her harsh words hit her hard because they held truth. "My wedding is today. How can you help me?"

Bella's conscience stared at her before answering, "By giving you chance to rethink your stupid decisions and make the right choices. And by also giving you a chance to fall in love the right way."

Giving the white haired girl a confused look, the brunette asked, "What do you mean?"

Her conscience tilted her head and gave her an exasperated look before saying, "Really?"

"What do you mean 'really'? I love Edward and I fell in love with him, and I'm pretty sure I did it the right way."

"No, you did not. All you've done is take your infatuation with him and confused it with love. But I'm not going to get into that just yet. Now do you want to right your majorly wrong choices over the past year or not? It'll be a complete redo."

Bella could tell that the other Bella was starting to get a bit irritated. She wondered if this was pent up anger and frustration for her supposedly not listening to her when she should have. Deciding to ignore that for the time being, Bella thought hard about her conscience's offer. She was offering her the chance to fix everything that she had always wished she could go back and fix. She had told herself she wouldn't change a thing, but ever since Jacob had run away, she couldn't help but wish she could go back in time and have a complete redo. Just thinking about her best friend and how much she hurt and missed him caused tears to well up in her eyes. She had used him and drug him along for the longest only to still choose Edward instead. Yes, she loved him but she also loved Edward. But she just didn't know who she loved more anymore. She had been so sure she loved Edward more because she just couldn't love Jacob enough, but now even that believe was fading. Maybe her conscious was right; she needed a complete redo to figure things out and hopefully without all the drama and danger that had come her way.

Nodding her head Bella said, "Alright, yeah, I want a redo. I want to be able to see things the way you saw them and make better decisions that didn't put everyone I cared about in danger. Please help me."

The white haired young woman gave the brunette a genuine smile before standing from the rocking chair and walking over to her. Holding out her hand she said, "Take my hand and hang on tight. You might feel a bit swimmy headed after this."

"After what?" Bella asked. Her conscience's blue eyes glowed white and her white hair started flying around her before Bella suddenly felt like she was flying and being spun around rapidly. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Bella tightened her grip on her conscience's hand and willed for the spinning sensation to stop. Before she knew it, she could feel her bed underneath her once again, though her head felt like it was spinning. Leaning over she placed her face in her pillow to steady her spinning head, willing the sensation to go away. Once she finally got her bearings, Bella sat up and asked, "What happened?"

"You could say we went back in time. More specifically we've gone back to the day following the Cullens' departure from Forks," her conscience answered.

Bella sat up and looked at her white haired look-a-like in disbelief, barely taking notice that she was wearing normal clothes and asked, "Why would you bring me back this far? Do you know how much I suffered because of them leaving me? I nearly lost my mind because of it."

Her conscience let out a fake gasp and said, "No!" Scoffing and rolling her eyes she answered, "Of course I know; I'm a part of you, remember? The reason I brought you back this far is so you can begin the redo that you wanted. Last time you wallowed in your own misery and self-loathing and nearly drove Charlie crazy all because you believed you couldn't function without Ed-boy. Honestly, it's scary how dependent on him you are. But this time around, you're not going to fall into that four month depression. Do something new that will keep you busy without you going crazy."

"Like what?"

"I don't give a damn, just something. Just don't be a pathetic, empty shell of yourself again. And trust me, you will find that you don't need Sparkles."

Though Bella found her conscience rather crude, she also couldn't help but find her a bit funny. She wondered if this was the more straightforward side of herself, the side that Jacob had always longed to see all of the time instead of every once in a while. Thinking that her conscience might be right, Bella nodded and got out of bed to search for some clothes to put on. As she was searching a thought suddenly occurred to her about her guide.

Turning to face her look-a-like, Bella asked, "Can other people see you, or is it just me? And do you have a name that you go by? I don't want to call you 'Conscience', but I also don't want to call you 'Bella'."

The white haired girl shook her head and replied, "No, I don't have a name, And no, others can't see me. I'm your conscience, therefore I can only be seen by you."

"Oh, okay. Is there a name that you would want to go by?"

"Well I've always liked the name Maggie."

"Okay, then your name is now Maggie, Maggie Swan."

Maggie smiled before saying, "Today is the day that things will redo themselves based on your decisions. I will help you when you need it, but I hope that you can handle things by yourself. You're stronger than you think you are, Bella. Jacob believed that and so do I. Now grab this day by the balls and carve a new path in your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 3

Bella walked down the stairs sometime later dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeved t-shirt. She didn't even know she owned such a thing and she personally wouldn't have worn it, but Maggie made her saying that she refused for her to wear any depressing or dark colors, not even if it was a part of the rainbow.

 _"_ _This is your redo, not your repeat. Bright colors until I decide your mind is right to return to your usual wardrobe,"_ she had said before disappearing.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, Charlie looked up from his coffee and stared at his daughter with a concerned look on his face. His daughter stared back at him and gave him a smile before saying, "Hi dad."

"Morning, kiddo," Charlie said in response, surprised to see his daughter didn't seem as upset as she had been the night before, considering she had been an emotional wreck over that wretched boy leaving her. If he could get his hands on him now he would choke him out and then arrest him for leaving his daughter to get lost in the woods and prompting a search party for her. But he and his family were gone so now he just needed to focus on his daughter. He knew Bella would probably take some time to recover from being heartbroken, but he didn't expect to see a change this quick. Not to mention she was wearing pink, a color he didn't even know she owned considering she doesn't like it. Clearing his throat he asked, "How…how are you this morning?"

Bella thought for a moment before answering, "Good, I guess."

"So, so you're doing alright considering…?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Bella tilted her head as she looked at her father. "Are you trying to subtlety ask me if I'm being badly affected by Edward dumping me and leaving me in the woods to get lost?"

Charlie's face turned red from his daughter's correct assumption of what he was indeed doing, and he took a sip of his coffee to avoid answering while looking elsewhere. The brunette laughed softly at the action before saying, "I'll be alright, dad. You could say that I'm beginning to think things over and look at things from a different perspective."

"You mean about your relationship with that boy?" Charlie asked for clarification.

Bella smiled a little before grabbing her keys and heading towards the door. Turning back she waved slightly and said, "Bye dad, see you later."

As soon as she was gone Charlie looked back down in his coffee, wondering if that really was what his offspring was doing. And if it was and she was walking around as if she was almost never affected by what occurred the day before, then that must mean that she is determined to forget about that terrible boy and move on with her life. In fact, she seemed to almost be like the Bella he knew before she got involved with that Cullen boy. A smile spread across Charlie's face at the thought. If not having the Cullens around got his daughter to return to her usual self, then he was absolutely glad they were gone.

* * *

Bella drove in silence into town, not going anywhere in particular. Before long she reached her place of work and parked her truck. She didn't have to work today, but she decided to buy a few things to take with her to the Reservation, deciding that was where she was going afterwards. Getting out of her red beast she shut the door and headed inside, pocketing her keys. As soon as she stepped inside and grabbed a hand basket, a call of her name caused her to turn her head. She almost let out an exasperated sigh at seeing that it was Mike Newton.

Mike jogged over to her and smiled saying, "Hey Bella, it's good to see you. Are you working today?"

"Hi, and no, I'm not," Bella replied before walking towards the snack aisle. She tried to ignore the fact that Mike was following her as she began loading the basket with snacks and drinks.

"Cool, cool. So I heard that Cullen broke up with you or something and left you alone in the woods. What a jerk, right?"

"Hm."

"But uh, I was just thinking that if you ever wanted some company or someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Bella closed her eyes briefly before turning to face Mike. She almost cringed at seeing his overly hopeful face. Opening her mouth, she closed it trying to figure out what to say in a ways of rejection, but without outright hurting his feelings.

"For God's sake, just say 'no'," Maggie's voice suddenly spoke.

The brunette looked over towards the other side of the aisle to see her conscious leaning against the shelves with her arms crossed and one foot over the other. Her white hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans on her legs and white Converses on her feet. Her shirt was a black Batman shirt that had been cut about midways horizontally with vertical cuts along the edge to make tendrils. Bella's eyes widened when she realized that that was _her_ Batman shirt.

"Bella?" Mike called, catching her attention again.

Bella looked back at Mike and said, "Um, sorry Mike, I'd love to but uh, I have a-"

Before she could finish Maggie had rolled her eyes and clapped her hands, causing Bella to immediately lose her voice. She then began to speak herself, her voice sounding just like her own and she realized that her conscience was also making her mouth move as she spoke.

"Listen Mike, I get that you are trying to get me to go on a date with you or something, but my answer is and will forever be 'no'. Now please don't ever ask me again because there is no way that I would ever date you," Maggie forced her to say. The white haired girl then snapped her fingers, giving Bella back her voice before browsing the shelves at the different snacks that were there.

Bella looked at Mike and she could see that "her words" had affected him badly. He looked completely dejected, something she had been trying to get around doing before Maggie showed up. Mike, who had swallowed a bit of a lump in his throat, cleared his throat and said, "Oh, okay. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sad but I hope we can still be friends. I'll see you around, Bella."

"Mike," Bella said as he walked away, knowing he wouldn't turn around after "she" said that. As soon as he was gone she turned to her conscience and asked, "How could you make me say that to Mike?"

Maggie took a bag of chips off of the shelf before saying, "Because you beating around the bush all the time is precisely what makes you wishy washy and it gets on everybody's nerves. It's also one of the reasons why Jacob would constantly fight for your affections; because even though you professed to "love" Ed-boy, you were also practically telling Jacob he had a chance with you. You can't make a definite decision on your own about anything, so I'm helping you to cut through the bullshit. That with Mike was Example A."

Bella couldn't believe Maggie's audacity, but what could she do about it? Tightening her grip on the basket she asked, "Are you going to do that when I go and see Jake, too?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to interfere there. That is going to be all you. My ass won't be involved. I'll talk with you after, but not during; it defeats the purpose of you starting over with Jacob if you are looking to me for guidance while you hang with him."

"What exactly is your purpose again?"

"One: you called on me for help, so I'm here to help guide you on the right path. Two: help you stop with the bullshit. And three, well I'll think of three later. Now are you going to check out or not? You've got to get to La Push."

The brunette sighed and headed towards check out, where she paid for all of the snacks she picked up before they heading out to her truck. Piling in it with her bags, she took her keys out of her pocket and cranked the truck before saying, "I hope you know you owe me a new Batman shirt."

Maggie let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "I'm not giving you shit else but this second chance. If you really need me, I'll be there. Otherwise, you're on your own to make the right decisions you should have."

Bella nodded and drove out of the parking lot to head towards the Reservation. As she drove she couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Jacob. But as happy as she was at the prospect of seeing her best friend, she wondered how interacting with him would play out this time around, considering she wasn't going through an unhealthy bout of depression. She supposed only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 4

As her truck rumbled down the road into La Push on the way to the Black house, Bella couldn't help but feel nervous. She was going to be seeing Jacob again, only for some reason seeing him now back before he had ever Shifted made her anxious. Probably because this was back when she had been deeply depressed about Edward and the Cullens leaving and then Jacob reentering her life and him flirting with her when she was still fragile from Edward's leaving. But now she was the one making the first step and earlier than she had before. If she remembered correctly, it was like, January or February when she was finally forced out of her slump. And now it was only September, just two days after her eighteenth birthday. She hoped this didn't seem too weird going to see Jacob after "breaking up" with Edward.

"What in the hell are you thinking so hard about? You've jerked the truck five times in two minutes," Maggie's voice suddenly penetrated through her worried haze.

"What?" Bella asked looking over to her conscious who was glowering at her irritably. Turning back to concentrate on the road she mumbled, "Sorry."

Bella frowned suddenly from her companion's question and asked, "Wait, shouldn't you already know what I'm thinking about? You're my guide."

Maggie leant back in her seat and answered, "Normally yes, I usually know what you are thinking, and because you're so predictable it makes it easy to know what you're thinking before you even think it. However in taking on a physical form, I'm no longer in your head and thus I don't know what you are thinking, though I can probably guess."

"So what am I thinking about then?"

"Jacob, right? And I'll take another shot in the dark and say that you're probably wondering if it's too soon to see him after being dumped and left for dead by the sparkly dick."

"Don't call Edward names."

"Why do you keep defending him? He's really not worth the effort, especially now that he's no longer here."

Before Bella could think of an answer or to respond, she had pulled up in front of the Black house. She sat for a minute, wondering what she should do now that she was here. After all, the only reason she would even be here was for Jacob, and she was. But it still felt strange that she was coming here so early versus the last time where she didn't show up until sometime in January. Looking at Maggie she asked, "What do I do now?"

Maggie gave her a bemused smile and answered, "Have fun." Her expression turned serious and she said, "And don't do anything stupid because you want or think you are hearing _his_ voice."

And with that Maggie disappeared in her seat, leaving Bella alone in her truck. So the white haired girl really wasn't going to be around whenever she was with Jacob. She was really going to let her handle this on her own. Taking a deep breath Bella cut the engine and climbed out of the truck, heading to the Taj.

* * *

Bella was having a really good time with Jacob, not that that was anything new. Every time she was with him she had a good time, but this was different. This time she wasn't worrying about this and that or wallowing in her misery, and Jacob hadn't turned into a giant wolf and have more than enough responsibility thrown his way.

Just thinking about what was to come made Bella's good mood suddenly fly away. She almost forgot that at some point Jacob was going to turn into a wolf Shifter soon. Though if she remembered correctly, that was after she was forced out of her depressive slump months from now and it happened the night of that disastrous, awkward movie night with him and Mike.

 _I guess now that Maggie forced me to tell Mike how I really feel, that night won't ever happen now,_ Bella thought.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder, causing her to look up and her chocolate brown eyes to connect with warm brown ones. Jacob looked at her in a tiny bit of concern and asked, "Are you okay, Bells?"

Nodding she answered, "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"About?"

The brunette paused for a moment, wondering what she could say. She couldn't tell Jacob that she was thinking of his eminent future as a wolf; it would only scare him or he would think she was crazy. _But Jake has never thought me crazy before about anything, except for my choice to be with Edward._

Thinking of a quick lie she said, "About…Halloween? Yeah, Halloween."

Jacob chuckled and asked, "What about it?"

"Just thinking of what costume I should dress up with for the Trick or Treaters."

"Uh-huh…that's a lie, but I'll ignore it," Jacob replied, grinning at the embarrassed blush that spread across Bella's face. "But that actually has me thinking. Maybe I can convince Billy to throw a Halloween party. I can invite my friends, and you can invite yours. We'll dress up, have some fun, drink a little; it'll be fun."

"Drink?"

"Maybe. What do you say, Bells?"

It did sound like fun, to be honest. Bella wasn't the party type, but she couldn't deny she had a good time whenever in the presence of Jacob and he was having fun. The atmosphere was just so much better and everything seemed to be spontaneous after the initial planning, unlike when Alice threw parties. Everything was already planned and had a schedule, just because she could see the future. The atmosphere was also stuffy, but she never said so because she was too polite to and didn't want to hurt Alice's or the other Cullens' feelings. Now that she thought about it, in going back in time the last party Alice threw was for her birthday and she had planned everything because she saw it going a certain way. But for some reason she didn't see her getting a paper cut and Jasper attacking her.

Bella suddenly went rigid on top of the turned over crate she was sitting on. Alice hadn't seen her getting a paper cut or Jasper attacking her. Alice saw everything pertaining to her because she was constantly looking into her future. So when she saw her birthday party happening, didn't that mean she also saw what would happen there? Did that mean Alice knew she was going to have a paper cut deep enough to draw blood and that Jasper was going to lose it? And if so, why would she still insist she come? Better yet, why still even have the party? And if Edward had seen it in her mind, why would he still allow Alice to throw the party and bring his accident prone human girlfriend?

And now that she thought about it again, when Jasper did try to attack, Edward had pushed her, purposely or by accident, out of the way, causing her to fly and crash into a table that was covered in breakable things, causing her to draw more blood. She could remember the hungry looks on all of the Cullens' faces at the scent of her pouring blood. Even Edward looked like he was hungry. The only one that had been in control was Carlisle and he quickly got her to his office so he could stitch her up while everyone else left the house. In retrospect, none of that would have happened if she hadn't gone to the party, but she agreed because Jasper manipulated her into going for Alice.

 _"_ _Manipulated you, just like Alice and Edward did,"_ Maggie's voice suddenly rang through her head.

What the hell? Did this mean that they knew all of that was going to happen and still invited her anyway? And Edward especially, with him claiming he wanted nothing more than to protect her because he loved her oh so much? Why didn't he stop Alice from throwing the party if he knew that she was going to cut herself and Jasper was going to attack? Why didn't he just force Alice and everyone else to let her be and not celebrate her turning eighteen? And why did she allow them to manipulate her into going when all that would happen at the end of the night was that she went home with stitches and a bad memory? Bella didn't realize she was shaking where she sat, or that she was beginning to hyperventilate from her revelations. It wasn't until she felt warm hands on her face and she looked into Jacob's eyes.

Jacob was looking at the brunette in real concern, his long hair framing his face as he said, "Bella, you don't look too good. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I…I…" Bella started, but couldn't think of what to say.

The boy frowned and said, "Maybe I should get dad to drive you home and I'll follow in your truck. You're shaking and I don't want you to get hurt if you try to drive back home by yourself."

Bella nodded and allowed Jacob to take her hand and help her up. They walked out of the Taj and towards the little red house, all the while Jacob still holding Bella's hand in his own. She felt safe holding his hand, like nothing could hurt her. That was actually how he always made her feel, but she wouldn't really acknowledge it because of Edward; because she didn't want to upset Edward, because she wanted nothing but Edward, because Edward was perfect. _Oh goodness,_ Bella thought. _Exactly how deep in was I?_

* * *

As soon as she got home and Billy and Jacob left, with the promise of Jacob coming over the next day, Bella called out, "Maggie? Are you here?"

"I'm always here," Maggie's voice came from the living room.

Rushing into the living room Bella saw her white haired conscious lounging on the couch watching what looked like _The Dark Crystal._ Bella was surprised Charlie still had that movie; it was one of her favorite Jim Henson movies. Shaking her head she said, "I just realized something while I was with Jake, something about the night of my birthday party."

Maggie turned to look at her host before a smirk appeared on her face. Pausing the movie she looked back at Bella and said, "Tell me what you know."

Bella sat next to Maggie and told her all about what she realized while hanging out with Jacob. She told her all about how Alice and Edward claimed they didn't know the party would take a horrible turn, but how that didn't make sense if Alice could see everything that would happen that night when she had the vision of the party itself. Maggie listened to her in silence until she was done talking, then she said, "So the smoke on some of their bullshit has been cleared, I see. I'm proud of you, girl. It took you long enough. But just so you know, there is more you need to think about and open your eyes to."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

Maggie quirked an eyebrow and said, "The baseball game. Or more importantly, why you weren't immediately thrown over Dickward's shoulder and taken from there the moment Pixie had her vision of the human feasting Nomads."


	5. Chapter 5

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 5

"The baseball game?" Bella repeated.

Nodding Maggie replied, "Yes, the game. Take a minute to think about it before you start asking me questions with obvious answers. Well, they're obvious to me; you, not so much."

Bella ignored her conscience's little jab and thought back to the day of the baseball game. It had happened during a upcoming storm so that when they crashed into each other, the thunder would cover the sound of their hard skin connecting. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary until Alice called for the game to be stopped because of her vision of James, Laurent, and Victoria. Edward had tried to get her away before the Nomads entered the clearing where they were playing ball, but he didn't. Why hadn't he, as Maggie had said, thrown her over his shoulder and run away with her. Upon thinking about it Bella gasped when she remembered the reason as to why she had stayed in the clearing with the Cullens.

"Carlisle," Bella said, her chocolate brown eyes widening as they stared into Maggie's blue ones.

Maggie nodded and replied, "Yes, Carlisle. He claimed Edward wouldn't get you out of there in time before the Nomads showed up, and thus made you and Edward stay. Then Sparkles fucked up further by making you loosen your hair to cover your scent from the bloodthirsty vamps knowing the wind was blowing. And what happened next? The wind blew your hair carrying your scent right to the Nomads."

Bella nodded and said, "And because Edward and the rest of them protected me, it prompted James to want to hunt me down. I can't believe it; I wouldn't have even been in that situation if Carlisle hadn't told Edward to not leave with me!"

"Exactly. The great doctor is at fault for making you be in the Nomads' presence."

"But Carlisle is a good person. He couldn't have known that that would happen."

The white haired girl stared at the brunette for a moment before sighing. Closing her eyes she said, "Listen, there is also something else you should know about me."

Frowning Bella asked, "What is it?"

Maggie hesitated for a moment before saying, "I used to be Carlisle's conscience back in his human life."

Bella stared in shock at Maggie for a moment before blinking and saying, "What?"

"Back when Carlisle was a human, I was his conscience."

"You were a man before?"

"We're versatile in gender; we can be either or. Anyway, when a person dies or they no longer need our guidance, we consciences return to our home until we find a new host. I was his and now I'm yours, but my situation is a little different. I am whole heartedly your guide and help influence your decisions if need be, but whenever you were in close proximity of Carlisle, I could still feel and know his decisions and thoughts. I have no say over what he does, but I know what he decides. And so when he told Edward to keep you there in the clearing when you all met the Nomads, I knew the reason behind it."

Maggie had once been Carlisle's conscience? And she could still know his thoughts and decisions if Bella was in close proximity of him? Why? Was it because even though Carlisle was dead, he was still alive in a way? As interesting as it was to ponder the theory, Bella remembered what Maggie had said about knowing why Carlisle kept her and Edward there when James, Victoria, and Laurent appeared.

"Wait, you said you knew why Carlisle kept us there. Why did he do it?" Bella asked.

It was silent for a moment before the white haired girl answered, "When Alice told you all that the human hunting vampires were coming, Carlisle thought it would be a good idea for you to see an example of their kind in their original form and purpose. And he also knew that the wind would blow your scent their way so that one of them would be prompted to hunt after you, knowing it would instill fear in your heart about vampires seeing as you have absolutely no sense of fear regarding them because the first ones you ever met were domesticated vegetarians."

Bella couldn't believe what she had just heard; she was speechless. Finding her voice she asked, "You mean that Carlisle did all of that on purpose, all the while knowing it would put me in danger?"

"Ding ding!"

Tears weld up in Bella's eyes as she took in Maggie's words and explanation. It really hurt to know that Carlisle had willingly allowed her to be in danger. And for what? To experience the real fear and threat of vampires? And because of that decision it led to James chasing her, nearly killing her, then the Cullens killing him and Victoria trying to get her revenge on her to avenge James.

"Oh, and we also need to talk about your stupid move to go to Italy with Tinker Bell to save Dickward," Maggie said, while checking her nails.

Wiping her tears Bella said, "Edward was going to reveal himself so he could die because he thought I was dead. I had to stop him."

Maggie rolled her eyes and replied, "He knew perfectly well that you were alive. He just concocted that with Tink to get you away from Jacob."

"What do you mean?"

"The night Alice returned because she saw you jump off the cliff, also stupid might I add, she had seen how close you and Jacob were. I saw it in her eyes and it looked as if she was calculating something in her head. When she left to give you and Jacob some privacy she pulled her phone out and scrolled down to find Edward's name. You and Mr. Sexy Wolf God missed it, but I noticed. I guarantee that she called or texted him to let him know you were basically moving on, and with his supernatural enemy. And I'm sure that because he knew he would lose you to Jacob, he told Alice what he planned to do to get you back and thus the impromptu trip to Volterra to save his dumb ass. He basically wanted to make sure you stayed with him forever and made sure of it by letting the Volturi know all about you and letting them give you the ultimatum to be changed or dead. I know it sounds like speculation, but I wouldn't put it past the controlling twat."

Bella gripped her head and pulled her knees up to her chest, placing her face in them. This was just too much to take in. Maggie was clearing up so many things for her and putting them into perspective; it was making her head pound. Had all she thought she knew about Edward and the Cullens been a lie? No, not all of the Cullens; Rosalie kept things real with her and Maggie reminded her of the blonde a lot. In fact, she was the only one who was truly adamant about Bella not becoming one of them. Edward had been too, but Maggie was basically saying that him wanting her to stay human was all a ruse to make her want to be one and stay with him forever.

All of this was too much for her mind to take. It was basically as if her whole life concerning the vegetarian vampires had been a lie. More tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Before she knew it she was crying into her knees, Maggie rubbing her back soothingly. She didn't know how long she had been crying, but after she sniffled a bit she heard the front door open and footsteps head her way.

"Bells?" Jacob's voice said in concern.

Looking up Bella saw Jacob looking at her tearstained face in concern. She didn't notice that Maggie had disappeared the moment Jacob made his presence known; all she could pay attention to was Jacob. Jacob walked over to her and sat on the couch, placing his warm had on her shoulder. Looking into her eyes he asked, "What's wrong?"

Bella sniffed and answered, "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"Well, maybe sometimes, but we're all idiots every once in a while."

"Or all of the time, in my case."

Jacob didn't know what to say in response to that. He wanted to help Bella with whatever was causing her to feel this way, but he couldn't if she didn't tell him. But he decided he'd let her tell him in her own time. Smiling softly he hugged her close to him and said, "Well, if it makes you feel better, you could never be an idiot to me."

Bella smiled at her best friend's sweet statement. His words and arms around her made her feel so warm inside. Wrapping her arms around him to return his hug, she sighed and somewhat snuggled into him, her face buried in his long black hair that was covering his neck. The two of them stayed like that for a while before letting go, Bella asking Jacob if he wanted to finish watching _The Dark Crystal_ with her. Jacob smiled and told her to start the movie over and he would make some popcorn for them.

As Jacob went into the kitchen to make a bowl of popcorn, Bella looked after him with a soft smile on her face. Things with her and Jacob just came so natural, unlike her and Edward. Jacob had once told her, before her conscience took her back in time, that being with him (romantically or as best friends) would be as easy as breathing. And if she thought about it, ever since knowing Jacob, it always has been.


	6. Chapter 6

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 6

Bella had asked Maggie to give her some time to completely process everything that she had revealed to her about Carlisle, Edward, and everything that she had been through because of her involvement with them; well, as much as her conscience had revealed to her. She was surprised that Maggie had agreed and not shoved more of her faults and mistakes in her face.

Yes, she had finally accepted that she had made a mistake upon investigating everything that was Edward Cullen. If she had just not have been her usual stubborn self and had left well enough alone like he had told her to, she wouldn't have ever found out he and his family were vampires and gotten introduced to more vampires and everything else that transpired after it. One thing she didn't realize until her blunt conscious told her was why she was so attached and invested in the Cullen family.

Because of her parents' divorce and dysfunctional family, Bella had never felt much like she was a part of or had a family. But after being introduced to and welcome by the Cullens, she felt like she had a family and wanted to also have that while being with Edward; it was the perfect family that she always wanted and didn't want to lose it. However Maggie told her, something that she hadn't considered until the white haired girl said so, that not all families were perfect like the Cullens seemed to be, but what made a family was the love and effort they put into being together to make one. Even if families had divorced and remarried parents, such as hers, it was the love they shared that made them family, even when at each others' throats like Renee and Charlie could be.

"A family that doesn't have quarreling parents and allows their children to do as they please have more problems than one that you would see fussing every day," Maggie had said to her. "And as much as parents want to please their children, they can't always do so; it's just not possible. However some parents do any and everything to please their children to keep them happy at someone's expense. Children who want for nothing are so spoiled that they believe they can have and take whatever they want without so much as a thought to the consequences. Children whose parents haven't spoiled them are the ones who want to be in the spoiled kids' shoes, unless they are perfectly happy with their life. And sometimes they have low self-esteems due to constant comparing of themselves to others, and they end up becoming vain, if not materialistic; worst case scenario they become both. But one has to learn to be comfortable and loving of themselves before seeking it with someone else. You see where I'm going with this?"

Bella indeed did see where she had been going with it and didn't want to hear more. All she wanted was some time alone and hadn't seen her conscience in about a week. However in that time alone she realized that in allowing herself to become immersed in Edward and his family, she had neglected the other friends that she had made upon moving to Forks and essentially Charlie. It made her feel awful that she had done so and made a decision to make amends with them when she returned to school tomorrow (since it was Sunday); hopefully some of them would forgive her and take her back as their friends. But first things first was reconnecting with Charlie, and she knew how just how to go about it.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he entered his home from coming from the police station. It had been a rather long day full of paper work and slight misdemeanors. He was just ready to sit in his recliner and order and pizza for him and Bella. Thinking of his daughter made him frown in concern.

He was worried about his daughter, seeing as she had suddenly gone quiet the past week and seemed sad or strangely contemplative. There were times he caught her talking to herself; he even caught her having a literal conversation with nothing, almost like she had an imaginary friend. He had even heard a name he hadn't heard Bella say in years that he assumed was her imaginary friend when she was little: Maggie. It was strange to him and he began to wonder was this Bella's way of coping with her breakup with Cullen and their sudden move away from Forks, talking to her old imaginary friend. But she said she was fine and he took her word for it.

However one thing he was happy about was that she was spending time with Billy's boy. She would always smile and seem to be happy whenever she was with him. It gave him faith that Bella would be able to move on from Cullen with Jacob's help. Also, he had hopes that in the future, he would be seeing Jacob around more holding Bella's hand with the announcement that they were dating. He knew Bella would never look at Jacob romantically any time soon after her break up, but he could hope and dream and keep his fingers crossed forever. Jacob was a much better match for his daughter than Dr. Cullen's boy ever was, after all. Bella looked so comfortable around Jacob, verses Cullen who she seemed to almost shrink around; he hadn't liked it but didn't say anything. But for the time being, he just needed to concentrate on making sure his daughter was fine and wouldn't get all depressed like he almost had when Renee had left him and taken Bella with her.

Hanging up his coat he called out, "I'm home, Bells!"

"In here!" Bella replied, her voice coming from the kitchen.

Scrumptious smells filled his nostrils as he breathed in the scents of different dishes cooking. Charlie's mouth watered as he headed for the kitchen, wondering what Bella had cooked for dinner for them. Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see what Bella had cooked up. Spread across the counter and on the stove was roast beef, steak, fried chicken, pork chops, and a ton of sides to go with them. And over on the far end of the counter was a chocolate cake that looked so very decadent. He started drifting towards it but stopped when Bella suddenly said, "Don't touch it, dad. It's for dessert later after we eat."

Charlie nodded and asked, "What's all this for, Bells?"

"What, I can't spend a nice dinner with my favorite father?"

"I'm your only father, and I feel like you're trying to butter me up for some reason."

"Just sit, dad; I'll make you a plate."

Charlie didn't protest and did as his daughter said, watching how she naturally moved around the kitchen fixing plates and finishing dishes. When she was done she filled two plates and sat them down on the table, followed by two glasses of sweet tea. The two of them began eating and Charlie couldn't help but continuously compliment Bella on her cooking, his compliments making Bella blush and smile in pride. After a while Charlie asked, "So tell me, what's this dinner all about?"

Bella was quiet for a minute before she said, "Well, I guess I just wanted to talk with you about some things. More so about what I was like when I was dating Edward."

She saw her father tense a bit before relaxing again. Clearing his throat a little he asked, "What did you want to talk about concerning…him?"

"Well, when I was together with Edward, did I act differently and begin to pull away from you and others?" Bella was aware she had, but she just wanted some sort of confirmation about it and figured Charlie wouldn't lie to her.

"Yes."

Chocolate brown eyes widened and looked up in surprise into identical ones. The way her father had answered, without so much as a moment's hesitation and with plenty of conviction, it made her almost blanch. She watched Charlie tap his fork on his plate for a moment before he said, "If you want my honest opinion, I just don't think Cullen was good for you. There was just something about him upon meeting him that I didn't like and my gut was telling me to intervene and make him go away and leave you alone. But I also wanted to give you space and let you have your freedom, believing that I'd be stifling you if I didn't. And you seemed happy with him, even though you two didn't fit at all. What bothered me more was that you just weren't the Bella you were when you first moved here to live with me. Whenever he was here before they left, you would act like you were trying to keep from upsetting him. I've heard a number of your conversations and if you disagreed with something Cullen said, he would rebuttal in a way that sounded controlling and you would apologize and say he was right. It concerned me and I should have spoken up about it."

Tears had appeared in Bella's eyes and she looked down at her plate and whispered, "I'm sorry, dad."

"It's not your fault, Bella. If anything I should be apologizing to you for not stepping up and voicing my concerns as a father should. And I really am sorry for it kiddo, I really am. But now that they are gone and you are hanging out with Jake, you're returning your normal self and not the meek version of yourself you were with Cullen. And I'm glad to see you being yourself again."

Charlie was giving her a kind, loving smile and Bella couldn't help but smile back at him. It felt good to know the truth about her change in personality from Charlie's point of view. She would have loved to hear what he thought when the Cullens had returned and such, but she had to remember that Maggie only brought her back so far so everything she knew hadn't happened yet, if they ever would. Bella nodded and thanked her father for telling her the truth and they returned to eating and talking. However when they were eating the chocolate cake, Charlie's next words caused Bella to nearly choke on her cake.

"Oh yeah, I didn't know that you still talked to Maggie, kiddo. I thought you had outgrown her."

* * *

"Maggie, what the hell?" Bella said as she entered her room and found her conscience lying on her bed with her legs against the wall.

Maggie turned to look at the brunette and took the headphones she had on her head off before asking, "What is it now?"

"Charlie knows about you!" Bella hissed. "He said that I was still talking to my imaginary friend whose name is -get this- 'Maggie'."

Rolling her bright blue eyes, Maggie sat up and replied, "He doesn't know about me in the ways of being your conscience. When you were little you did have an imaginary friend you called 'Maggie'. In your mind she was a pretty curly blonde haired, green eyed girl with rosy cheeks and a perfect smile. You had no friends whenever you visited Charlie outside of Jacob and thus you would play with Maggie until you went to see Jacob; Maggie didn't exist anymore when you were with him. She was basically your diary; she kept all of your secrets and worries that you were afraid to speak about to anyone. But as you grew up, you forgot about her."

Bella's eyes widened as she was told all of that information, her mind suddenly going back to when she was little playing with a little girl that was never there. She remembered introducing Maggie to Charlie and Charlie giving her a strange look, but smiling and greeting her imaginary friend nonetheless. She remembered how Maggie never appeared until she needed her and was never around when she went to play with Jacob. Looking at the white haired girl she said, "You didn't forget her. Maggie was always there to look out for me to help me cope with my issues. And in a way, you are like her and that's why you took her name."

Maggie's eyes widened as she stared at Bella before clearing her throat and saying, "Let's not get sappy now. Just know that in a way, Maggie hasn't gone anywhere. But enough of that; let's focus on tomorrow. You're going to fix your friendships with your other friends."

"But I don't really know how to go about it. What if they don't forgive me?"

"Then fuck them, they're not worth your time. Your real friends will forgive you and accept your apology. Don't even give those fake bitches the time of day, like Jessica and that even faker bitch Lauren."

"Jessica's not that bad."

"Whatever. But if you still don't feel too great about it but still really want to reconcile with them, I'd suggest starting with Angela. She's a sweetheart and will be the most understanding of your friends."

Bella smiled and nodded, taking Maggie's words into consideration. Angela would be the least likely person to push her away and would hear her out without interruption. With that thought in mind Bella went to take a shower before going to sleep for the night, hoping the next day would go at least okay for her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry that there was no Jacob and Bella action in this chapter, but there will be some in the future, I promise. Thanks for reading! Love, SehunsBae37.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 7

Bella took a deep breath as she closed the door of her truck, taking a few more as she walked into Forks High School. Today was the day she was going to make amends with her friends in the hopes they would accept her apology for abandoning them for Edward and his family. Charlie had assured her they would, as well as Maggie (at least the true ones would). She closed her eyes briefly as she grabbed the door handle before opening it and letting herself into the school.

She could feel everyone looking at her, probably all wondering when she was going to lose it over the Cullens' departure. Everyone knew she stopped hanging out with others when she had gotten involved with them. She ignored them and walked over to her locker, getting out the designated books that she needed before closing it. When she closed it she saw Maggie leaning against the lockers wearing a yellow t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and red Converses. The white haired girl smiled and said, "Everything will be fine. And I can tell you now that Angie over there is hoping you'll start talking to her again. I'm positive out of all the friends you made before those vampires, she was the one who values your friendship most."

Bella looked over to where Angela was talking to Ben, seeing her smile and blush as he spoke to her. She noticed Angela glance over to her and give her a kind smile, and she could see in her eyes that she would hopefully talk to her. Bella took a deep breath and made her way down the hall to the couple stumbling a bit before reaching them. When she did she greeted almost nervously, "Hi Angela, hi Ben."

Angela smiled and greeted, "Hi Bella!"

Ben nodded and said, "Hey, what's up?"

 _So far so good,_ Bella couldn't help but think. Clearing her throat she said, "Not much."

"Really? Because from what I heard from Mike, you turned his ass down flat in the store."

Bella's face turned bright red at the reminder as she heard Ben laugh. Angela shushed her boyfriend and reprimanded him before looking at Bella apologetically. Deciding to change the subject Angela said, "Let's sit together at lunch, okay? We can catch up then since class is about to start."

Nodding Bella agreed, though she was silently wondering how lunch would go. She supposed she'd only know when she got there.

* * *

As soon as she entered the cafeteria Bella had the insane urge to bolt. She had no idea how things were going to go when she faced Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren again. Who knew if they would even want to be around her anymore? A hand on her shoulder made her look to see Angela giving her a reassuring smile before beckoning her to follow to the lunch line. She did so with Ben following behind them. When they got their food they walked over to the table where Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric were already seated. Bella couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at not seeing Lauren there.

When she sat down next to Angela at the table, the talking that had been happening suddenly stopped as they all turned to look at Bella. Bella suddenly felt like she wanted to close in on herself and she started to twiddle her fingers. However Angela grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before saying, "Guys, Bella is going to be sitting with us again. I'm sure that's fine with everyone, right?"

No one said anything at first until Ben said, _"Right?"_

Tyler cleared his throat and said with a genuine smile, "Yeah, that's cool. Good to have you back, Bella. I've missed you."

"Thanks," Bella said with a smile. "I've missed you guys, too."

She looked over at Mike and said, "Mike, about what I said that day, I'm really sorry for how I said it. It's just…I knew that if I tried to say it the way I probably normally would, you would probably try to ask me out again later. Also it was too soon after my breakup with Edward. I hope you can forgive me and understand."

Mike smiled and nodded replying, "It's fine, Bella. I guess I was a bit persistent and knew you wouldn't like me that way. I don't know why I thought to keep trying. But it's cool, being your friend is good enough for me."

Bella smiled and soon everyone at the table were talking together, Jessica trying to rope Angela and Bella into another shopping trip with her while the guys spoke to each other. Right when Bella was about to tell Jessica that she really didn't want to go shopping, a snobby voice suddenly said from behind her, "Oh, look who it is. It's little Miss 'I'm better than you because I'm close with the Cullens'."

Everyone at the table stopped talking and turned around to look up at Lauren who was looking down her nose at Bella. Smirking she said, "I see since Edward dumped you and moved away you've come crawling back."

The brunette counted to ten in her head before saying, "I did not crawl, and what happened between Edward and I is none of your business."

Lauren laughed and said, "Whatever. Everyone knows that you're pathetic anyway and were only a fleeting romantic fling for Edward. How anyone can find you interesting is beyond me."

"And how anyone can find you hot enough to date or fuck is astounding, considering the amount of STDs you probably possess and have spread around."

A collective gasp filled the air as it became apparent that everyone in the cafeteria heard Bella speak. Bella's eyes widened at what she said, and widened further when she realized that Maggie hadn't at all made her say that; it was all purely Bella Swan. She looked up into Lauren's glaring blue eyes and before she knew it, the blonde had slapped her across her face, the sound of it resounding in the cafeteria. Bella's cheek stung from the impact as she heard everyone begin to talk and murmur. She could hear Lauren berating her for saying that about her while everyone at the table was yelling at Lauren for slapping her. However all of that began to become background noise to Bella.

She didn't realize that she was taking deep breaths as she was trying to control her anger. She could kind of hear Angela speak to her, but by this point her vision had clouded over. Before her mind could catch up with her body, Bella had stood up and grabbed her lunch tray, dropping its contents on the table before bringing it around and hitting Lauren in the face with it. Lauren screamed as the plastic tray connected with her face, the tray breaking in half as it did. Everyone began to yell and cheer at the display, watching as Bella pinned Lauren down on the ground as she began to punch her in her face, giving her a black eye, breaking her nose, and busting her lip. Several pairs of hands had to pull her away Lauren, Tyler and Ben holding her back as she tried to continue to get to Lauren. Lauren had by this point stood back up and was trying to advance on Bella when the principal walked in, taking in the scene before frowning and telling both of the girls to go to his office. Lauren glared at Bella and followed behind the principal, Bella leaving as well while feeling a sense of satisfaction come over her.

* * *

Bella waited quietly with her book bag next to her feet while her father was talking to the principal about what had happened, via both Bella's and Lauren's sides of the story. Lauren had immediately played victim and told that Bella had attacked her for no reason. However the principal was more inclined to believe Bella's side, seeing as Bella stated Lauren slapped her first. She knew Charlie would believe her, knowing she was most likely provoked. While she was waiting for Charlie to exit the office, Maggie appeared next to her in the empty seat.

Giggling Maggie said, "Girl that was hilarious! I never thought you would be one to throw down. Not that that bitch didn't deserve it, but still!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what came over me," Bella said softly.

"It was your fighting side, the side that takes no shit from no one."

"Isn't that what you do, though? Like, isn't that what you help me to do?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes and no. But anyway, now everyone knows you're not a bitch and will just take Lauren's verbal abuse."

Bella was about to respond but the principal's office door opened and Charlie stepped out, followed by the principal. She stood as the principal walked over to her and said, "I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Swan. I never expected you of all students to get involved in a fight. Though that's not to say I don't believe your side of the story, because I do. But I must exact a punishment and will have to suspend you for the rest of the week until next Tuesday. Miss Mallory is suspended as well, but because you inflicted the most damage, you have two more days of suspension. I'm sorry, Isabella."

Bella nodded as the principal went back to his office before bending down to grab her book bag. She followed Charlie out of the office and out of the school, waiting for her father to say something to her. When they reached his police cruiser, which was parked next to her truck, Charlie finally spoke saying, "I won't tell your mother, kiddo. Besides if you ask me, she deserved it."

"Really?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yep. And if Mr. Mallory looks to press charges, he'll know not to mess with the Swan family when I tell him exactly what I know about him."

The brunette couldn't help but smirk as she said, "I didn't know you were one for blackmail, dad."

Charlie chuckled and ruffled her hair before climbing into his police cruiser and driving away. Bella got in her truck and cranked it, heading out of the parking lot to head home, but then changed her mind and headed to La Push instead.

* * *

"I'm home!" Jacob called as he entered his house from school. A scrumptious smell met nostrils and his mouth watered as he could practically taste the food he smelled. "Dad, what are you making? It smells great."

Billy rolled towards him from the bathroom and answered, "I'm not cooking, son. Bella stopped by and decided to make a feast for us. From the amount she went out and bought, we'll be set for days."

"Bella's here?" Jacob asked with a grin before dropping his book bag and walking to the kitchen. His grin widened when he saw Bella moving around his kitchen with ease, pots and pans going on the stove while something was obviously baking in the oven. Bella turned around and smiled at him as she said, "Hi Jake."

Bella felt her heart flutter a bit at seeing Jacob's bright smile. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a warm hug, and she had to stop herself from snuggling into his embrace. After they let each other go Jacob asked, "What are you doing here, Bella? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but I just didn't expect to see you here when I came home from school."

"I had to leave school early and figured I'd stop by," Bella answered.

"Left early? How come?"

"…I got suspended."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock at hearing her say that. Bella got suspended? He turned to look at Billy who was drinking a cup of tea and his father nodded, confirming Bella's words. He could however see a grin hiding behind the cup on Billy's face, letting him know that whatever the reason for his friend's suspension, it was probably gold.

Turning back to Bella he asked, "What did you get suspended for?"

Bella made sure the lasagna in the oven was cooking properly before standing upright and turning to face Jacob. She let out a sigh before saying, "I beat up a girl."

"You beat someone up?" Jacob couldn't help but ask incredulously while Billy snickered in the background.

"The bitch slapped me and I waylaid with my lunch tray. I ended up breaking that in half with the amount of force I apparently put behind it, and ended up pinning her to the ground and punching her in her face. When I snapped out of it, I had busted her lip, broken her nose, and gave her a black eye."

Billy's laughter erupted loudly from his throat, filling the house with it. Bella couldn't help but giggle a bit and Jacob chuckled before saying, "I didn't know my girl could fight."

Bella blushed and replied, "I can't."

"You caused a lot of damage on her for someone who can't fight. And she hit you first, so your attack was justified. Good job, Bells!"

Bella couldn't help but smile at Jacob's praise, even more so at the fact that he had called her 'my girl'. He probably didn't mean anything by it, considering this point in time that Maggie sent her back where Jacob hadn't even phased yet, but it still made her feel good inside. Turning back to man the stove and finish cooking, Bella couldn't help but wonder how things would change differently this time around. But the one thing that seemed to stay in her mind now was how things between her and Jacob would change. Because it seems like they were bound to get really close now before his phasing. And according to Maggie, she was going to do nothing for her concerning Jacob, meaning she was on her own in navigating her relationship with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 8

Bella, Jacob, and Billy all had a good time together that afternoon. They all talked about this and that and just laughed and had fun. Laughing like this almost felt foreign to Bella. She had never laughed when she was with Edward, and she did just barely with Jacob before her conscience took on a physical appearance and changed her life. It made her wonder, was this the way things should have been before when Edward and his family first left, or how it should have been if she had never once met Edward?

 _Yes,_ Maggie's voice echoed in her head.

Bella shook her head and went back to paying attention to Billy tell her a rather amusing story of Jacob when he was seven years old, Jacob trying to get him to shut up while blushing in embarrassment. A few minutes later and there was a knock on the door. Jacob stood to open it and the smile that had been on his face immediately fell away. Bella frowned and was about to ask who it was Sam Uley stepped through the door and looked directly at her.

She felt her heart stop momentarily in her chest and she looked down into her lap. She didn't know why she suddenly felt nervous in his presence, considering that she knew him already and had to reason to feel nervous. Maybe it was because she was meeting him much earlier in this time period than she had before. Also, no one except the Elders and Billy knew Sam was a wolf Shifter now. It made her wonder if Jared or Paul had also phased as well.

"Hello Sam," Billy greeted.

"Billy," Sam said with a nod before turning to look back at her. "Bella."

Bella squinted her eyes slightly, as she had heard a tiny, _tiny_ bit of loathing in his voice. Oh right, because he knew that she was associated with the Cullens, their sworn supernatural enemies. She hated how they immediately already didn't like her because of that, thinking she was at fault for all of the vampire activity in Forks and them all beginning to phase left and right. But then again, maybe it was her fault. The Cullens' return to the area ended up bringing the Nomads (Laurant, Victoria, and James) around, and thus sparked Sam's phasing, followed by Jared's, then Paul's, then Embry's, and then Jacob's and Quil's and everyone else with Victoria moving around trying to get her revenge on her. And ultimately, it was all because of her, because it was all about her and having to protect her and not giving a single damn about what they were all sacrificing their lives and teenage years for when she was ultimately going to become a vampire anyway. She suddenly wanted to bang her head against a wall a few times, maybe get a concussion or knock herself out.

Billy cleared his throat and said, "Jacob, Bella, would you mind stepping outside? Sam and I have some…business to talk about."

Jacob shrugged and said, "Whatever. Come on, Bella."

Bella nodded and stood up, ready to follow Jacob when her body suddenly stood stock still and she couldn't move it. She looked down at her legs and saw a transparent blue mist wrapping around her legs, seemingly keeping her in place. She was positive she was the only one seeing it and knew her conscience had something to do with it. In her mind she asked, _Maggie, what's going on? What are you doing?_

 _Girl, if you don't sit down and tell them what you know,_ Maggie's voice resounded in her head. _Let them know you know all about the secret that they are trying to keep and all of the "wonderful" details that go with it. Talk about the Imprint and how it basically takes away their free will to choose someone they want to love on their own and instead allow their wolf to choose someone because the Elders believe in the old ways of the Quileute tribe in this modern day and age._

Bella pondered what Maggie had said and realized she was right. She needed to say this to Billy, let him know that she knew stuff. But then that would mean having to tell him that she was brought back in time and she wasn't sure he would believe her about that.

 _It's okay, everything will be fine,_ Maggie reassured her. _Go on, stay back and tell them._

"Actually, I need to say something to both Billy and Sam. I'll be out soon, if that's alright," Bella said sitting back down, looking at Billy and Sam, taking in their questioning looks. She turned back to Jacob who also looked confused before he said, "Okay, sure. I'll be in the garage when you come out."

Bella nodded and waited until Jacob was out of the door and walking away before turning to face the two men. She could tell that Billy was about to ask her what she needed but she quickly said, "I know about the wolf Shifters."

Both Billy's and Sam's eyes widened at hearing that. They looked at each other before looking back at the brunette before them. Finally Billy asked, "How?"

"Because…because I'm from the future, from a different time period if you will."

Sam scoffed and said, "I bet your leeches told you."

"No they didn't! I really am from the future. I know all about what's going to happen, who is going to phase, how Jacob should be the rightful Alpha, everything!"

"Billy, do you really believe this?" Sam asked looking at the chief of the tribe.

Billy looked at Bella as if he was contemplating something before saying, "Tell me all of what you know, Bella. I would just like to know that you are not lying and putting us in danger in some way."

Bella took a deep breath before recounting everything she knew, starting from when Jacob first phased and how Sam had forbid him from seeing her and telling her the truth, how he should be Alpha but didn't want the responsibility and pressure and left it to Sam, exactly who it was that phased, how Sam imprinted on Emily and scarred her for life (Sam frowned at hearing he would Imprint on his fiancé's cousin), how Harry had a heart attack and died at seeing Leah phase in front of him (Sam and Billy's eyes widened significantly at that), how Quil Imprinted on baby Clair, and how they would ultimately have to band together with the Cullens when they returned to protect her from a vicious army of newborn vampires. She had to take a breath before telling them that Jacob had been crushed by a newborn and nearly died and how she walked away from him because she believed that her letting him still hold onto her, in addition to her still holding onto him in some way, would only hurt him in the end. She left out how she was really afraid of the whole Imprinting deal, but then went on to tell them that she was supposed to marry Edward but felt as if she made a bunch of mistakes and was then transported back to this point in time to make things right.

When she finished her story Billy had a somewhat incredulous expression on his face while Sam was glaring at her. The silence went on for a while before Sam said harshly, "I can't believe you would insinuate that I'd leave Leah for her cousin."

"But you will," Bella insisted. "The minute you meet her, you'll Imprint. And then you're going to end up breaking it off with Leah and start seeing Emily, and then move into a house with her and start a life and-"

"Shut up! It won't happen!"

"It will!" Bella could feel her face heating up with rage. Standing she looked him square in his eyes and said, "You don't want to accept the truth! You know damn well that these Elders have been shoving all these responsibilities and Imprinting bullshit down your throat, and you're just anticipating when it will happen! Well guess what, buddy? It's going to happen. I don't know when, but it will if it hasn't already. But that's not even the worse part about it. It's not only that you broke it off with Leah over this, but you're going to break her heart when she realizes that you chose her cousin over her! And then you're going to have to share a head with her when she phases and she'll see your lovey-dovey life with Emily and she'll fill her heart with hate and resentment towards you and you'll feel guilty all of the damn time! And you know why? Because you don't get a choice in the matter and you blindly follow a group of ornery old men and their old way of thinking because it's supposedly law! Now tell me I'm wrong!"

Sam was shaking in anger but was also keeping himself in control. Billy couldn't believe all of what Bella had said. Was all of that really going to happen? That meant a rift in the future Pack already, not to mention that his son was going to get severely hurt, and all because of the girl standing in front of him. He felt like he should be upset with her, knowing now that she'll be the cause of his son's future pain and suffering, but at the same time he was intrigued with what she had told them. And if she already knew that Jacob was the true Alpha and that their phasing happened due to vampires being around, then that meant she really was from the future. Bella was telling the truth, even if it was hard to believe.

Billy nodded and said, "That is some very interesting things you've told us, Bella, though I don't think in the least that I'm ornery." He chuckled when his best friend's daughter blushed and looked down. "However, this is also valuable information and I think you should let the Elders know it."

"A pale face in front of the Elders? It has never been heard of," Sam said after a while.

"Maybe, but I think it's time for some much needed change. After all, if Bella knows everything there is to know for what's to come, we can be prepared for it."

"And what about the fact that it will be all her fault when this army of vampires comes around?"

"That only occurred after the Cullens returned to the area. The way I see it, if they don't return, we won't have a problem. Which means all you have to do when Jared and Paul phase, is keep a lookout for the red haired vampire Bella spoke of. To me, it seems like she's the one that is going to bring all of the destruction."

"Which is Bella's fault because of what happened to her mate on account of her."

"Stop blaming me!" Bella shouted. She huffed before saying, "Besides, you could also be studying or something while doing this. Didn't you get a scholarship or something to go to college?"

Sam stiffened a bit before answering, "Yes, but I had to give it up so I could stay and protect the Quileute lands. I can't go to school right now."

Bella frowned and said, "There is such thing called the internet, and another thing called online college. Why can't you just do that? And you could also get another scholarship. There are grants and scholarships that are granted to Native Americans, so it's not like you couldn't get one and you can study whatever it is that you wanted to, even if it is online. I know you all have internet service here on the Reservation. You guys aren't that out of touch with the modern world."

A small smile appeared on Sam's face before it fell and he nodded, taking into consideration what she had said. He stood and told Billy, "I think I'm going to go patrol the area now while also processing all of this information."

Billy nodded and watched Sam leave before turning back to face Bella. He tilted his head and said, "You know, I didn't think you had it in you to yell or speak with so much fervor, but I see that I was wrong."

Bella smiled and little and looked down at her feet. She apologized for yelling, but Billy told her not to. He told her to come back again in a few days so they could discuss the situation more before ushering her out of the house towards the garage where Jacob was waiting. As she walked Maggie materialized beside of her and said, "Good job."

"I guess so. I didn't mean to yell at Sam like that, though," Bella replied.

"It's fine, it's not like anyone is going to get hurt other than who already is."

"Yeah, but you know what I don't understand? Jacob said that the Imprint can be anything you want them to be; a friend, protector, brother, or lover. So why would Emily purposely take Sam on as her lover knowing he was Leah's first? Why couldn't she just take him as a brother or a friend?"

"Ah, the beauty of love triangles. It's amazing looking at one that doesn't involve you and picking it apart, isn't it? Seeing all of their faults and issues while ignoring your own."

The brunette flushed at the jab at her before clearing her throat and said, "Sam obviously hasn't Imprinted on Emily because he hasn't met her yet. Hey, do you think you could do something about the whole Imprinting situation?"

Maggie looked at Bella in confusion and said, "Huh?"

"Do you think you can maybe, I don't know, stop Imprinting altogether? Allow the Pack to choose who they want to be with freely of their own accord instead of allowing fate to choose someone for them?"

"What the-? How do you think my powers work exactly? Do you think I can just magically interfere with the Quileute spirit system like that? Do you think I can just make everyone happy by making sure none of them Imprint or break the Imprints that do occur?"

Bella looked down, realizing that maybe what she had asked had been too much. She just didn't want to see the whole Imprinting situation weigh everyone down again and see so many unhappy faces behind masks of happiness. She also knew the question had stemmed from her fear of Imprinting in itself, how she was afraid that if she took a chance with Jacob (maybe) how he might Imprint on some random girl and leave her behind the way Sam did Leah.

She was about to tell Maggie to just forget what she said until her conscience said, "Well lucky for you, I know a few people in the Quileute spirit realm that don't agree with how things are still being run in this day and age. Some of them are also against the whole Imprinting thing. I'll see what I can do, okay? But anyway, we've been standing outside of the garage for five minutes and you have yet to walk inside to be with your strongman. I'll catch you later."

And with that Maggie disappeared from where she was standing, a few sparkles hanging in the air where she had been. Bella smiled a little before turning and walking into the garage, grinning as Jacob looked up from where he was working under the hood of a car which she identified as his Rabbit. Jacob grinned before waving her over saying, "Come look, Bells."

Bella smiled and walked over to stand next to her friend, feeling an instant warmth as she stood next to him. She listened to him explain what it was that he was doing, all the while wishing she could just tell him what was to become of his future, but she knew it wasn't her place. But if no one was going to tell him until after his first phasing, then she needed to be the one to let him know. Because she knew Jacob would rather have someone tell him first then be kept in the dark and resent others for not letting him know beforehand until it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 9

A month had passed since Bella had let Billy and Sam know about her being from the future and about what would happen. Ever since then she had been having meetings with the tribe leader and had been taken in front of the Elders to tell them all that she knew. The first meeting had been a complete disaster, as none of them believed her and immediately would not stand for her presence seeing as she associated herself with the Cullens. She had not been able to get a single word in and had fled from the council room in a mess of overwhelmed tears. Billy had tried again a week later and that time around the Elders listened. Half of them did not believe she should be trusted and that what she spoke were lies. The other half believed her and believed they could use all of that information to their advantage. However the only thing the Elders seemed adamant about not changing was the Imprinting issue. Because they believed there was no reason to address it as it had been the way of the past Quileute packs to carry on the spirit wolf bloodline, they saw no reason for it to be changed.

Despite all of this Bella was happy she was being taken seriously. It wasn't long that both Jared and Paul had both phased and Bella was getting beginning to get a bit antsy. If she remembered correctly, Embry phased next, and then Jacob. It wouldn't be long before Embry did, and then Jacob would begin talking about how Embry had begun to pull away from him because he was coerced into Sam's "gang". He was already telling her about Sam was eyeing him weirdly. She knew it was soon going to be time to tell Jacob the truth about his heritage; she just wondered when would be the right time.

* * *

Bella hummed as she stirred the sauce in the pan for the lasagna she was making. She wanted to make something that would have leftovers for later so that if her or Charlie got hungry, they wouldn't have to worry about fixing anything. She had her dish out to put the lasagna in when she was prepared to bake it, and her noodles were boiling in a pot on the stove. Before long everything was ready and she began to assemble the dish. Just as she put it in the preheated oven, a knock sounded at the door.

"Coming!" Bella called as she wiped her hands. She placed the towel on the counter and moved out of the kitchen to the front door. Opening it she smiled seeing Jacob standing there, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Grinning at her he greeted, "Hey Bella."

"Hi Jacob, come inside," Bella said as she stepped aside to allow the younger boy in. Closing the door behind him she asked, "What brings you here?"

Jacob turned to face her and scratched the back of his neck, a slight blush on his cheeks. He willed himself to calm down and just ask what he had been prepping himself for the whole here. It was just a simple question, he could do it. And no matter Bella's response, he'd be okay with it. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Well um, I was just wondering—and it's okay if you say 'no'—if you would like to, you know, go out with me sometime?"

Chocolate brown eyes widened as Bella looked at Jacob in surprise. Was he…did he just…was he asking her out? Taking a moment to find her voice she asked, "You mean on a date?"

"Sure?" Jacob answered almost uncertainly. Clearing his throat he squared his shoulders and looked her in the eye as he then replied, "I mean yes, I'm asking you on a date."

Bella couldn't help but stare at Jacob in shock. He was really asking her out on a date. She couldn't remember even Edward asking her out on one properly, just telling her they were going somewhere and for her to be ready. Even in the other universe Jacob never really asked her out, just kind of begged and pleaded for her to give him a chance. In fact if she thought about it, anyone that had asked her properly before were not the two men that were constantly in her life and devoted all of her time to. Somehow that thought made her sad, knowing she was never properly asked out by the two men that she claimed to love so much.

Jacob, seeing Bella seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, bent down a bit in her face and asked, "Bella, are you alright?"

Blinking in surprise at seeing him so close, the brunette blushed and nodded saying, "Yeah, I'm alright. And yeah, I would love to. Go out on that date, I mean."

The bright grin that spread on Jacob's face made Bella's heart flutter in her chest and she took a slight intake of breath. Looking down she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear before saying, "I was just making dinner for Charlie and me. You're welcome to join us if you like."

"I'd like that," Jacob replied before following Bella into the kitchen. He couldn't believe it; he scored a date with the girl he had a major crush on! He couldn't wait for their date, but he had to plan it first.

* * *

Lying in bed later that night with her lamp on, Bella was busy between texting Jacob and watching soap operas on her laptop. Charlie had gotten her a laptop two weeks ago and she was making fair use of it, even though it was supposed to be for when she went off to college. She turned away from her laptop as she heard her phone chime once again alerting her to a text from Jacob. Pausing the show she watching she picked up her phone and opened the text message.

 _I've been thinking about where we could go for our date. Something outside of a movie and dinner, you know?-Jake_

Bella smiled and typed in reply, _Yeah, movie theaters and restaurants are overrated for dates, if you ask me.-Bella_

 _Right? So I was thinking of something different. What would you like to do?-Jake_

 _I'm not sure. Why don't you just surprise me?-Bella_

 _Only if you're sure.-Jake_

 _I trust you, Jake.-Bella_

 _Okay, I'll be sure to surprise you then:)_ _-Jake_

 _Haha, great:)_ _-Bella_

"This is what you should have been doing for the past year since moving to Forks," Maggie's voice suddenly said from beside her.

Jumping in surprise Bella looked at her white-haired blue-eyed counterpart and exclaimed, "Maggie! Please, can you announce yourself when you show up?"

Maggie smirked and replied, "Where's the fun in that when you're so easy to scare? Anyway like I was saying, this is what you should have been doing before."

"What is?"

"Watching things on the internet and texting your friends and cutie pie Jacob. Not being all caught up in the vampire/werewolf/supernatural bullshit. For once you are acting like a normal teenager."

Bella thought about her conscience's words and realized she was right. Before, she had been so caught up in everything that was Edward and Jacob that she hadn't had time to be a normal teenager. But now that Maggie was giving her a chance to redo everything, she was acting like a normal teenager, even if she was still somewhat in the supernatural business. Looking down at the text messages she and Jacob had been exchanging for the past hour, she told her conscience, "Jake asked me out today."

"I know, but I'll act like I don't," Maggie said before leaning against Bella. With a sly smile she asked in an overly interested tone of voice, "So where is he taking you?"

"I don't know; that's what we were discussing just now."

Smiling sincerely Maggie said, "Well I'm sure he'll do something special for you. Whether it's original or not I'm sure he'll do his best just for you and that's what's going to make it special; because Jacob did it just for you."

Bella blushed before hugging the white-haired version of herself and saying, "Thanks Maggie."

"You're welcome. Now let go of me, I don't do hugs."

Giggling Bella pulled away and un-paused her laptop, going back to watching her soap opera. After about five minutes of silence Maggie said, "Oh yeah, Sam met Emily today, by the way."

Instantly pausing the video again Bella turned to look at Maggie wide-eyed. Preparing herself to hear some bad news she asked, "And what happened? He Imprinted on her, didn't he?"

She couldn't really bear to hear it, she didn't really want to. If her conscience told her that she had been unsuccessful at stopping Imprinting, all of her fears from before about it would resurface. She would once again start thinking of the day that Jacob met some random girl and would Imprint on her, instantly leaving her behind as he pursued his Imprint. But she also knew that as of right now, Jacob wouldn't Imprint because he hadn't phased yet. However when he finally did, that fear was going to be bigger than ever. But she had to have faith and believe that Jacob wouldn't leave her, that he wouldn't just toss her aside the way Sam did Leah in her original timeline.

Maggie could see the anxiousness in the brunette's eyes and how her arms started to wrap themselves around her. Grabbing her arms she pulled them apart and said, "Don't do that, girl. You're getting ready to close in on yourself; stop it."

"Did he? Did Sam Imprint on Emily?" Bella asked once again, her hands gripping Maggie's shoulders tightly. She felt as if she was going to have a panic attack, but she tried to remain calm so she could hear the answer.

Her conscience looked at her for a moment before smiling and shaking her head saying, "Nope, he didn't. I could see it in his eyes he wasn't at all affected by Emily when Leah introduced them. So no, there was no Imprint that occurred between Emily and Sam."

Bella let out the breath she had been holding and said breathlessly, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I also talked with a few of the Quileute spirits afterwards and they told me to tell you that you were right. It's not fair that the Pack can't choose someone they want to be with of their own free will just because the old Quileute Pack law says so. They're already tied to their land, it's not fair to tie them to someone they can't really be happy with. And even if they do become happy, it's not fair that they couldn't choose them of their own accord."

"So Imprinting is no more? That's great!"

Bella was so relieved and lost in her own relief that she missed Maggie's somewhat troubled look. Yes, Imprinting wouldn't be a problem anymore for the Pack. What she refused to tell her host as of right now was that the thought the Quileute spirits revoked Imprinting for the Pack, they still left it in place for the rightful Alpha; ergo, Jacob would still indeed Imprint one day. But Maggie couldn't tell her, she couldn't destroy Bella's happiness just yet. She'd rather see her happy and enjoy her life than have her happiness shattered now. She would have to tell her the truth later, but not right now. She would tell Bella when it really mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 10

Bella stood in front of her mirror looking at herself, wondering if she should change her clothes. Today was the day that Jacob was taking her out on a date and nervous didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling. She had never felt so nervous going on a date before. But then again if she thought about it, she never went on an official, proper date with Edward before either. Wow, her first official date was happening with her best friend in the past and she had never had a real one before.

Shaking her head from these thoughts as to not get herself down, she looked back at what she was wearing. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top with a light pink, sheer blouse on top of it that had floral rose print, blue jeans and pink Converse sneakers, something her conscience had instructed her to buy. Her hair was pulled back in a somewhat high ponytail with little tendrils framing her face. Maggie had insisted on her wearing makeup, but Bella put her foot down at that. If there was one thing she absolutely despised, it was wearing makeup; it just made her face feel heavy. But despite the lack of makeup, she thought that she looked pretty good and hoped Jacob did as well.

A knock was heard on the front door, causing Bella to look towards her bedroom door as her heart sped up in her chest. She knew it was Jacob, especially when she heard her father greet him. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous, it was just Jacob after all. But maybe she was nervous _because_ it was Jacob, the Jacob she knew before he too was thrown into all of the supernatural and was weighed with even more responsibility. Not to say she didn't appreciate the future Jacob that was soon to come being thrown back into this timeline, but the Jacob now had things so much simpler. And it was also simpler for her as much as simple could be, and she truthfully loved it and being around Jacob. Therefore she was going to like this date he was taking her on. As Maggie had said, whether it was original or not it would be special because it was Jacob.

"Bella," Charlie called up the stairs. "Jake's here."

"Coming!" Bella called back before looking back at herself in the mirror. Looking herself over once more she nodded and left the room, She walked down the stairs before stepping off on the landing, looking at her father before looking at the boy standing next to him. Seeing the way his eyes widened and seemed to sparkle she blushed and looked down at the white tips of her Converses saying, "Hi Jacob."

Jacob couldn't help but stare at the brunette standing in front of him. He had always thought Bella was pretty, but wow! She was beautiful! Smiling at her he replied, "Hi Bella. Are you ready?"

Bella nodded and walked over to Jacob who led her towards the door. Behind them Charlie called, "Have her back at least by midnight, Jake!"

Bella flushed as she stepped out of her house, Jacob laughing as he followed behind her. They walked over to the car Jacob arrived in, an old yet functioning VW Rabbit. Her mouth opened slightly in awe as she stared at it, remembering how she would sit in Jacob's garage with him and watch him repair it. She called herself helping by passing him the correctly needed tools, but more times than not they weren't right. She had actually forgot about that being thrown back in time as she had never helped him repair the car or see him do it. In fact, he never mentioned it, so she was surprised by its appearance. Jacob must have noticed how she was staring at the car because he grinned and said, "I repaired her just for this moment."

"What moment?" Bella asked.

"To take you out on a date."

Blushing even more, she got inside the car as Jacob opened the door for her and buckled herself in, Jacob closing the door behind her before circling around to the driver's side of the car. He then got in his car and started it before backing out of the driveway and driving away from the Swan house.

* * *

After a ride to Port Angeles that was filled with teasing and talking, Jacob pulled off of the road and along a well driven over path made in the grass. Bella frowned as he continued, wondering just exactly where it was Jacob was taking her. It wasn't until she saw a numerous amount of parked cars and a large projection screen did she know where they were.

"A drive-in movie?" Bella asked with a smile.

Jacob nodded and answered, "Yeah. I figured you might like to see one. Have you seen one before?"

Shaking her head Bella answered, "I've never been to a drive-in movie before."

"Well that's good, because that means this memory of our date will be that much sweeter."

Bella blushed as Jacob shot his signature grin at her before he reached for the radio and began to fiddle with the tuner. After getting it to a certain channel he climbed out of the Rabbit and said, "I'm going to go and get some snacks. Is there anything in particular that you want? I'll get whatever it is."

"Jake, you don't have to," Bella told him though she was touched all the same.

"I know, but I don't want to get anything you might not want."

"Well I like popcorn and soda all the like. But if you get candy, could you maybe get…Swedish Fish?"

Jacob made a face and said teasingly, "Ew, no one likes those."

Bella grinned and retorted playfully, "I like them! But you know what no one likes? Good and Plentys. No one likes those."

"Don't tell Billy that." Jacob chuckled before nodding and telling her he'd be back soon before closing the door and walking to the concession stand.

Bella shook her head with a smile before leaning back in her seat, unbuckling herself before making herself comfortable. She let out a content sigh before leaning her head back against the seat and shifted once more. It wasn't long before Jacob returned with a large tub of popcorn, two cups of Pepsi, a bag of Swedish Fish, and a bag of Skittles. The brunette wasn't sure how he was able to carry all of it without spilling anything, but Jacob had always been a wonder to her, even before she was taken back in time.

After Jacob had gotten back in the Rabbit and gotten comfortable Bella said, "By the way, you never said what it was we're going to watch."

Jacob nodded as he took a sip of his drink and said, "We're going to watch the 1935 _The Bride of Frankenstein._ "

Bella's eyes widened slightly and she said, "I didn't know you liked those old 1930/1940 horror movies."

"Oh yeah, I love them. You watch them too?"

"Whenever I get the chance. You have seen this movie before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, because I just wanted to make sure you knew Frankenstein's bride won't appear until like, the last fifteen minutes of the movie."

"Oh I know, and I was highly pissed about it."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at her date's words and they continued to talk until it got quiet and the movie started, the sound seeping through the radio of Jacob's car. About halfway through the movie Jacob began to try and hold Bella's hand. However every time he attempted to, he would take his hand away. At one point Bella caught him trying to do so, smiling at him before taking his hand and surprisingly, intertwine their fingers. They spent the rest of the movie like that, Jacob rubbing Bella's hand with his thumb. And Bella had to admit to herself that at that moment, she had never felt so comfortable in her life.

After the movie Jacob drove back to Forks, him and Bella talking about the movie and what they liked about it to be 1930 movie work. The whole way back they never not once let go of each other's hand. Jacob stopped by a flower shop and got Bella a bouquet of roses that, oddly, had a single sunflower in the center. When asked about it, Jacob told her that a sunflower represented adoration, causing the brunette to blush and duck her head. It wasn't that she didn't already know this as he had let her know this multiple times, but for some reason pre-phase Jacob letting her know this made her heart pound so much harder in her chest. Even so she couldn't keep the smile off of her face as he drove them through Forks and eventually back to her house.

When he pulled into the driveway of the Swan house he cut off the engine of the car and was out of it, making his way to the passenger side. Opening the door for Bella he helped her out of the car and walked with her up to the front door. Reaching it the brunette turned around and looked up at Jacob saying, "Thank you for tonight, Jake. I had a great time, I really did."

"Really?" Jacob asked, his voice and eyes filled with barely concealed hope.

"Really."

Jacob grinned brightly before rubbing the back of his head and replying, "That's great, I was afraid it might be too simple for our first date. So I guess this means there's hope for a second date?"

Nodding Bella answered, "Definitely. And I like simple."

The two of them laughed softly before a comfortable silence fell about them. After about a minute of standing in the silence Jacob said, "Well uh, I guess I better be heading back for the Reservation."

"Yeah, okay," Bella replied nodding. "I'll talk to you later."

Jacob smiled and said 'goodnight' to Bella before turning to head back to his car. He paused for a moment before turning back around and jogging back to Bella, quickly planting a kiss on her cheek before jogging back to the Rabbit. As he drove away Bella watched him leave wide-eyed as she clutched her flowers closer to her, her heart beating widely as her cheek still burned from where his soft lips pressed against her skin.

Charlie opened the door and looked confusedly at his daughter that seemed to be staring off into space on their porch. Getting her attention he asked, "Bella, are you alright?"

Bella turned to face her father with a flushed face and a grin before answering, "Never better."

The police chief raised an eyebrow as he watched his offspring walk past him inside their house, practically skipping to the stairs and up them, stumbling a time or two. As she disappeared up the stairs, Charlie couldn't help but shake his head with a smile, knowing whatever had happened during her date with Jacob, it was only sure to lead to good things. He always knew Jacob would be good for his kiddo, if only she gave him a chance, and he was happy that she did.

* * *

Red eyes watched the annoying human place the bouquet of flowers in a vase on her desk in her room, caressing them with a smile before grabbing her towel and leaving the bedroom, presumably heading towards the bathroom. Once the human was out of sight, she turned her eyes away from the window before jumping down out of the tree she was perched in and taking off into the night, needing to devise her plan of action.

* * *

Maggie watched as Victoria ran off into the night from her perch on the ceiling of the swan house, her white brows furrowed in thought. She wondered when the red haired Nomad would make an appearance. It wasn't as if she had forgotten about her during this time of Bella's life, she just didn't bring her up yet for Bella's sake. She knew it probably wouldn't be long before Victoria decided to make her presence known to her host, ruining her happy bubble.

Sighing the white haired girl stood up and looked up at the moon peaking through the clouds. Letting out a bit of a hum she said, "It looks like we might have to put Jacob's first phasing into action faster than we thought, Ephraim."

A gust of wind that only she felt was her answer before she disappeared, her destination being La Push.


	11. Chapter 11

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 11

Ever since their first date, Bella and Jacob spent every minute of their free time with each other. Jacob took Bella out on a few more dates, each one better than the last to Bella. And at the moment they were on their way to see a movie together. They had run into Mike Newton there who seemed to be intimidated by the height the younger boy had on him, which Bella found funny considering Jacob still looked boyish with his long hair and cute grin, even laughing when he greeted Mike and shook his hand, Mike flinching from the grip. Mike left them alone and they went inside the movie theater.

However during the movie Bella suddenly had a thought. Wasn't this the same scenario that happened last time when Jacob suddenly didn't feel well? When he was suddenly running a fever and quickly went home? And then she couldn't talk to him for days because he apparently had mono? Oh God, was this the night Jacob was going to have his first phasing?

Looking over at Jacob she noticed him throw his hair over his shoulder away from his face and wipe the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. Oh goodness, it looked like he was already beginning to feel warm. Not wanting to draw attention to them Bella tapped Jacob's arm and motioned him to follow her, Jacob doing so confusedly. The moment they stepped outside of the theater into the lobby Bella whirled around and asked, "Jacob, are you okay?"

"What?" Jacob asked confused.

"How do you feel? Do you feel warm? Do you feel sick? Tell me how you're feeling right now, please."

Jacob looked at the girl he liked strangely before admitting, "I do feel a bit warm, but I didn't want to say anything to worry you. I don't usually get sick, so this is kind of new."

She knew it. Jacob was already beginning to feel the effects of his first phase, to which he would go through tonight. She needed to tell him and she needed to tell him now. He'd probably be upset she knew the truth and didn't tell him sooner, but if Billy and the others refused to tell him until after it happened, he'd be even more upset; hell, Jacob would be furious. Swallowing thickly she said, "Jacob, I have to tell you something important. You may not believe me, but just know that I'm not making this up and you have to trust me. Besides, I think it is better you know now before it's happened rather than later." Walking past him towards the exit she said, "Come on, we need to get you back to the Reservation."

"Bella," Jacob called after her as he followed her out of the movie theater and outside into the cool air which did little to nothing to cool his warm skin. "Bella, what are you talking about? I don't understand."

Getting inside her truck, Bella cranked it while Jacob got into the passenger seat. Driving out of the parking lot and back towards La Push she began to explain.

"Jacob, remember when you told me stories about the Cold Ones and spirit wolves and everything else?" At Jacob's nod she continued. "Well, they're true. They're all true. The spirit wolves aren't old Quileute legends. Ancestors of your tribe turned into giant wolves and it was passed down generations through certain families. Yours is one of them, and your great-grandfather was the Alpha of his Pack. You are a direct descendent and will be able to Shift into a wolf, too. And if I don't hurry and get you to La Push, it will be soon."

"Wait, wait…what? Are you shitting me right now?"

"No, I am not…shitting you. I'm telling the truth, I swear. And it's not just you who is going to meet this fate. Sam already has, because he was the first one to do so. Paul and Jared have shifted to, and if he hasn't already, Embry will too. Also Quil, Seth and Leah Clearwater, and some younger ones named Collin and Brady. But right now, it will just be you, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry. You haven't told me Embry has been acting strange or pulling away from you, so he still has some time. You however do not; your time is coming tonight."

Jacob stared at Bella incredulously, almost like she was crazy. But Bella would have no reason to lie about him if it concerned him, right? As they turned down the exit to enter La Push he asked, "So if so many of us are turning into wolves, why is it happening now and why so many of us at a time?"

This was the part Bella was going to have trouble explaining. She didn't want to tell him the truth, because he would then put the pieces together that she knew the Cullens were vampire and voluntarily dated one, leading to James hunting her and Victoria hunting her to avenge James' death. Oh fuck, Victoria! She had forgotten all about her! In her moment of realization and panic, Bella jerked the wheel of her truck and nearly ran off the road. Jacob luckily steadied it and told her to pull over, to which she did and parked her truck. They were just down the road from the Black house, but neither of them noticed that.

As Bella took deep breathes to calm herself Jacob gently took her face between his hands and forced her to look at him. Though he was beginning to sweat profusely and he himself was taking deep breaths to cool himself and steady his increasing heart rate, he looked at her in concern, his whole focus on her. Looking into chocolate brown eyes he said, "Please tell me what's happening. Tell me why so many of us are turning into wolves now."

"I…" Bella started, but had to take a breath before continuing. "It's because of the increase in vampire activity in the area."

"Vampires?"

"The Cold Ones. They're your supernatural enemy. Actually there's…there's one hunting me right now."

"Why?"

"Because her mate got killed when he hunted me and tried to kill me. He bit me and nearly turned me into one of them."

Jacob was suddenly heaving, feeling hot rather than warm now. His pupils were beginning to dilate and he let go of her face, only to grab the door handle and open the door, letting in some of the cool air from outside. However it did nothing to cool him down. Vampires suddenly existed and werewolves apparently, as well. And his own dad knew this and didn't tell him! He was glad Bella was telling him, but then that made him wonder? How did Bella know all of this?

Turning back to face her he asked, "How do you know all of this? Better yet, how do you even know vampires exist? I'm sure it's supposed to be some sort of secret."

Bella felt like crying, because she knew this piece of information was definitely going to hurt Jacob. But she refused to keep him in the dark about it, it wouldn't be fair otherwise. Swallowing the forming lump in her throat she softly, "Because I found out the Cullens were vampires."

Jacob's whole entire form went rigid and he began to tremble, not violently but he was. Without even looking at her he asked, "And you were willingly dating one of them?"

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, when the Cullens first arrived in Forks years ago, they made a treaty with Ephraim Black to never cross onto their territory and never attack humans. If that happens, the treaty is null and void, and it still stands to this day."

"And I'm guessing that vampire that hunted you got killed by the Cullens, causing his mate to want vengeance and is now hunting you because of what they did. And because she's hanging around somewhere, she is causing this to happen to me and others."

Tears that had weld up in Bella's eyes spilled over and she gasped out, "I'm sorry! I know it's my fault, but I couldn't bear letting you go through this and not know why. I'm so sorry…"

Jacob let out what sounded like some sort of strangled growl and jumped out of the truck, running (more so stumbling) off into the woods. Bella quickly got out of her truck and followed him, calling his name. He hadn't gone far, as when she found him he was hunched over onto his hands and knees, gripping the ground and letting out pained cries. Dropping down next to him she cried, "Jacob!"

She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, the other grabbing his arm. She was trying to calm him down, while also trying to calm herself. She had never witnessed Jacob's first ever phasing, so seeing him now and in so much pain was painful for her to watch. She couldn't stop crying as she gently coaxed him on his side, all the while telling him that he was going to be okay and that she was there. Hands suddenly slammed down on her shoulders and jerked her back, causing her to yelp in surprise as she was pulled away from Jacob. Looking behind her she saw it was Paul pulling her away from Jacob.

"Bella!" Jacob called, causing her to look at him. He was pulling against both Sam and Jared as they were trying to hold him still, but he wasn't having it. Somehow he was able to escape their hold and ran to Bella, dropping down on his knees and pulling her to him, holding her close. Bella could feel exactly how hot Jacob was at the moment. He was so close to going completely wolf. She knew she shouldn't be this close to him when he finally did Shift, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

They both ignored Jared, Sam, and Paul yelling at them to get away from each other. When Jacob's shaking got violent, Bella knew he was going to explode any second. Able to free herself she grabbed his had to keep him from panicking and said, "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob looked at her before nodding, and then hunched as his skin sprouted russet fur, his groans turning into growls. Before long his whole entire being was that of his spirit wolf, looking just as majestic as the first time Bella had ever seen him.

* * *

Bella sat in Jacob's room at the Black house, listening to Sam tell Billy that she had witnessed Jacob's first phasing, followed by Jacob letting him know Bella told him that would happen to him. At the moment Jacob was with Paul and Jared as they were told by Sam to watch him while he ran around in his wolf form to get used to it. This happened of course after Bella was forced to be pulled away from him so they could take over.

"She wasn't supposed to tell him, Billy. She had no right," Sam said to Billy.

"Bella already knew this was going to happen, remember? She let us both know about events that are to come. Yes, I would have preferred her not to tell my son about what was happening to him, but what's done is done. She probably thought he had a right to know instead of my being secretive about it until the last moment," Billy responded sounding weary. "I'm just going to hate having to cut Jake's hair when he finally comes home."

Bella stopped listening and took notice of a radio/CD player in the floor. Moving off of the bed she went over to it and fiddled with a bit before finding the classical station. Listening to the classical station, Bella found it was helping to calm her nerves as she waited for Jacob. It was so quiet other than the sound of the music that she was slightly startled when Maggie began talking.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to tell Jacob everything right off the bat, but I guess it's better this way," Maggie said from where she was seated on Jacob's bed.

The brunette looked at her white haired conscience and replied, "I couldn't let him go through it and not have a full understanding that he's becoming a full spirit wolf Shifter because of me. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me for it."

"He will. He did in the original timeline and he will here."

"But he shouldn't! I'm just nothing but trouble for him and the Pack, just like I am for the Cullens, no matter how much they deny it. And sometimes…sometimes I think back to the original timeline you took me from and wonder how Jacob could even love me with everything I put him through, and what I probably would still be doing even after I married Edward…I'm such a bad person…I do nothing but hurt the ones I care for…I do nothing but hurt Jacob and I'm going to end up doing the same thing in this new timeline, I just know it!"

Maggie watched as Bella sunk down to the floor and put her face in her knees. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself, _Here she goes self-loathing again. I guess I shouldn't mention I enforced Jacob to phase a whole two weeks early. Embry was supposed to, but he's still got some time. Now I've got to fix this one."_

Getting off of Jacob's bed she moved to kneel in front of her host before placing a hand on her head. When the brunette looked up at her she gave her a small smile and said, "Actually, I think you're getting closer to Jacob now than you ever had before. You were close then, but that dick of a vampire was always a shadow in the background with his unnatural hold on you. Because of him it caused you to keep some sort of distance from Jacob, which in the end ultimately did hurt him. But now you have nothing holding you back. You don't even realize it, but you've already let go of Edward."

Hearing those words made Bella look up at Maggie in surprise. She had already let go of Edward? When she thought about it, she actually really had. She hadn't thought once about him or the Cullens for a long while. Sure, she did tonight, but that was for Jacob's knowledge. But other than that, she didn't think about them, not once. In fact, her thoughts had been filled with nothing and no one but…Jacob. Just knowing that now made her face flush. She was hoping Maggie hadn't noticed, but the pinch on her cheek and teasing tone let her know she saw it.

When the conscience let go of her she said, "You're right, I think I really have let go of Edward now. I already know what would have happened if I didn't. But…Maggie, do you know what would have happened if I had actually married Edward if I hadn't wished on that star?"

The smile that was on Maggie's face instantly fell, a somewhat pained expression coming over her features. In a soft voice she answered, "Yeah, but I'd rather not say, not now at least. But right now, you should just focus on Jacob."

Bella nodded turning her attention back to listening to the radio, all the while hoping Jacob was alright. She didn't even notice when Maggie disappeared from in front of her, leaving her alone in solitude.


	12. Chapter 12

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 12

Bella waited anxiously on the porch of the Black house, looking out towards the woods for any sign of Jacob. After Sam had left the night before, Billy had questioned her about her telling Jacob everything he had wished to say to his son. He wasn't mad at her for it, considering Jacob's phasing was fast approaching with her trying to get him back to the Reservation in time. However he did frown disapprovingly when she told him she was rather close to Jacob when he phased. "You could have gotten hurt, Bella. Or worse, killed. How do you think Charlie would have felt if something like that happened to you?" he had said to her, making her feel guilty but stand her ground all the same, saying that Jacob needed her there.

The door opened behind her and she heard Billy wheel himself out of the house to be next to her from where she was sitting. It was quiet for a moment before Billy said, "They may not return just yet, Bella. Why don't you come inside and I make some breakfast? I'm not as good as you, but I can make toast and eggs pretty well."

A small smile appeared on her face as she replied, "Thanks Billy, but I need to be here when Jacob comes back. I need to see him and he needs to see me. I wasn't able to last time and I have to see him now."

"You mean you weren't able to witness it in your original timeline?"

"No, all I was told was that he was sick with mono. I didn't hear from him for weeks and when I finally did see him, he told me he couldn't see me anymore, per order of Sam. The separation was beginning to kill both of us though, and Jacob was finally able to sneak away to see me. He told me I already knew the truth of what was going on with him, but I just needed to remember. He told me he wasn't surprised when I specifically remembered the Cold Ones considering my relationship with the Cullens, but pleaded with me to remember anyway. I had a dream about seeing a giant wolf, the same one I had seen when I had gotten lost in the woods; it was Sam, but I didn't know that at the time. I resolved myself to come see Jacob myself and after slapping Paul I found out the truth. Paul turned wolf in rage at me and tried to run after me, but Jacob did the same and fought him to protect me."

Billy stared at Bella in shock before saying, "Wow that is quite a way to find out."

Bella laughed softly replying, "Yeah, though it really shouldn't have come as quite the shock to me though. I guess I just couldn't believe my best friend was this giant, beautiful, majestic wolf."

"Beautiful and majestic?"

The chief laughed at his best friend's daughter's blush, shaking his head as he looked out towards the woods. He could already see movement coming towards his home, letting him know Sam and the others were returning with his son. Looking back at Bella he asked, "Bella, do you care for my son more than his best friend?"

Bella bit her lip before looking the man straight in his dark eyes and answering confidently, "Yes, I do."

Billy smiled before reaching his hand over and ruffling her hair a little, causing her to flush as she remembered him doing that when she had been a child. Looking back towards the woods she saw Sam, Jared, and Paul emerge from them, the three of them walking towards the house a bit before stopping. Standing up Bella waited anxiously for Jacob to step out of the woods as well. She stepped off the porch as Sam turned back towards the woods and said something. A few seconds later, Jacob stepped out of the woods, a pair of cut off shorts on him, though he was shirtless and barefoot, his long hair sticking all over the place on his head. He looked tired and as if he would collapse, but he never looked more beautiful to Bella.

Taking off in a run Bella rushed towards Jacob as fast as her legs would carry her, tripping a little but otherwise staying up. When she finally reached him she threw her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist as she hugged him close. Jacob's strong arms supported her as he returned her embrace, holding the brunette close to him. In a soft voice Bella said, "I'm so glad you're alright. And I'm sorry…you wouldn't be going through this if it weren't for me."

"It's okay, Bells. I'm fine and I don't blame you for anything. I don't care about what you did being involved in this craziness or that you were with that vampire before. I just care about you now and I always will. You're important to me and I'll always protect you," Jacob replied.

"You're important to me, too."

Sam and Paul watched them for a moment, frowns on their faces as they still didn't trust the girl their pack brother was hugging onto. Jared however smiled a little at the two before walking back towards the Black house, greeting Billy as he did. The other two also left Jacob and Bella alone, heading towards the tribe's chief's house. After a while Jacob put Bella down and allowed her to mess with his hair a bit. As her fingers gently pulled out tangles he said, "It's a mess and I'm going to have to cut it. I know how much you liked my long hair."

Bella smiled softly and said, "It's alright, Jake. You looked even more handsome when it was short, anyway."

Jacob grinned tiredly at the girl's words, not really understanding her use of past tense, but accepted it nonetheless. He was sure he'd know the full truth soon, anyhow. Taking Bella's hand they walked back to the little red house, Billy waiting on the porch with a small smile on his face. Once his son was standing directly in front of him he said, "I should have told you sooner, son; I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I'm going to have to cut your hair. I know you've been growing it since your mother passed."

"It's alright, dad. But right now, I'd just like to eat and go to bed. I feel like I'm going to crash," Jacob told his dad with a smile, causing Billy to chuckle.

Bella smiled as Jacob bent down to hug his father who held his son close to him before moving to go inside the house and towards the kitchen, ignoring Sam, Jared, and Paul's stares as she easily moved around the kitchen to prepare breakfast keeping in mind to make big portions but also making sure everyone got just _one_ plate.

* * *

Jacob sat on the floor quietly as Billy snipped his hair shorter and shorter, silently mourning the loss of it as each lock fell onto the floor and towel around his shoulders. He wished he didn't have to cut it, but with every Shifting he did it would only get worse. He sighed when the sound of the scissors snipping away stopped and Billy ran his fingers through his now cropped hair. Billy put a hand mirror in front of him so he could see his new haircut. He had to admit, he looked pretty good, but he'd miss his long hair.

"Well Bella, what do you think?" Billy asked the brunette sitting at the kitchen table.

Bella looked over at Jacob who was looking back at her rather anxiously. Taking in his new haircut she looked him over before smiling sweetly and saying, "You look really handsome, Jake."

Jacob blushed a little and smiled back before standing and saying he was going to go take a shower, as well as wash his hair in it. As he left for the bathroom Bella took the broom and swept the floor of Jacob's hair, sweeping it into the dustpan and throwing it away. Once that was done she turned back to Billy and said, "I should probably head back home now. I'm sure Charlie is worried sick right now."

"I called him and told him you ended up falling asleep here last night after yours and Jake's date. He knows you'll be back home soon," Billy said. "I also had Jared bring your truck here so you wouldn't have to walk a long ways to get it."

The brunette nodded before moving towards the door to leave, only to stop a fidget a bit. Biting her lip she nibbled on it a bit before turning to Billy and saying, "Tell Jake I'll call him later, please. I don't mean to just leave like this, but I know he needs his rest."

Billy nodded before bidding Bella 'goodbye' as she left. He heard the cranking of her truck and the truck leaving the front of his home, the sound fading as it drove away. Not long after Bella had left, Jacob exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looked at his father and said, "I heard what Bella said. I'll be expecting her call later."

"You know you might have to patrol later, right?"

"I'll always have time for Bella." Jacob turned and headed to his room, closing the door behind him, leaving Billy to shake his head before grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

* * *

"Dad?" Bella said, grabbing her father's attention.

Charlie looked at his daughter and asked, "What is it, kiddo?"

Bella fidgeted a bit before asking, "How do you know if you're really in love with someone?"

Chocolate brown eyes blinked in surprise as Charlie stared at his offspring. That was an unexpected question, and a loaded one at that. This was something he had hoped Bella would have spoken to Renee about, but considering the way his ex-wife was, it was probably best she asked him instead. Clearing his throat he tugged at the color of his police shirt and said, "Come sit."

The brunette sat down on the couch next to her father and waited for him to speak. She could tell he was uncomfortable and probably nervous to answer her question, but he always gave good advice to her when she asked. Though she hadn't taken much of it to heart before, she was willing to do so now, especially now that her eyes had been opened. It took a moment, but Charlie finally spoke.

"I guess the way you know if you're really in love with someone is if that person makes you smile every time you're with them. Even if you're not with them, just hearing from them makes you smile and your heart beat faster than it ever has. You feel as if you're flying and the only thing really keeping you grounded is them. They care about you as much as you care about them, and they don't try to keep you from being yourself, but rather embrace it. They accept everything about you and aren't just drawn to you for just one or two things. You know you'd give up everything for them if given the choice." Charlie scratched the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly. "I'm probably not making much sense. But do know I'm trying my best with my answers."

"Is that how you felt with mom?" Bella asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Sure, I found your mother attractive, but really it was her personality that drew me in. And when I got to know her and how caring and nurturing she was, I fell all the more harder for her. Not to say she's still not like that now, because I'm sure she is despite how flighty she is. But your mother and I really did love each other and when you were born we loved you. But we just couldn't make things work for us anymore. Our divorce had nothing to do with you, we just wanted different things."

"But you knew when you had fallen in love with mom?"

"Yes, I did. And I know for a fact Billy's boy is in love with you, has been since you both were kids. Even after you stopped visiting when you were twelve, you were all he ever talked about. The boy was only ten when he declared that he would make you his wife when you were old enough to be married."

Bella's face blushed bright red, causing her father to laugh out loud. When he calmed down he said, "Truthfully when you moved here I thought that once you reconnected with him, you'd rekindle your friendship and maybe date him later in the future. But then the Cullen boy took an interest in you and you a sudden interest in him, which I found odd considering you've never been into boys before. But you started dating him and it was like the person you are was slowly disappearing, only showing up when Jake was around. But back to your original question. You wanted to know how you really knew if you loved someone, and I gave you my best answer. Are you asking because you felt like that with the Cullen boy?"

Bella thought about her father's answer and wondered if that was how she had felt about Edward before. She thought she had, but maybe that was her deluding herself into thinking she did because she knew being away from him would hurt him. However she did feel like that in concerns to Jacob, and probably on a much higher level.

"Kiddo?" Charlie said, gaining her attention again. Looking up at him she shook her head. Charlie gave her a small smile and asked, "Do you feel that way about Jake?"

"I…I think so," Bella answered honestly, looking down in her lap blushing.

Charlie chuckled and hugged his daughter saying, "Take all the time you need to figure it out. The answer will come to you in a definite form, I'm sure."

The brunette nodded and hugged her father back before standing and heading up the stairs to her room. She needed time to think and her father gave her a lot to think about. Was she in love with Jacob, like for real?


	13. Chapter 13

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 13

Laurent watched Victoria pace the ground in front of him, her seeming to get more agitated the more she did so. He didn't even know why he was here when she knew he didn't want to be. The redhead was hell-bent on getting revenge on the Cullen's human pet because of them killing James. He had tried to talk James out of going after the girl, but the vampire's mind had been made up, especially with how the Cullen clan had protected her. Now look where his insatiable intent had gotten him: ripped to shreds and burnt to ashes. Now Victoria was trying to figure out how to get close to the brunette to kill her, too. A mate for a mate, she had said. Laurent had told her she was being ridiculous and that it had been James' own fault that got him killed; she had nearly taken his head off for that.

He honestly didn't care about the girl. The Cullens had left Forks and her behind and the girl had a new beau. When Victoria had asked him to spy on her the day after the Cullens had left, she seemed to be just fine and was already spending time with her friend turned new mate. He had told Victoria that he didn't think she had been the Cullen boy's mate considering how completely un-heartbroken she was about his leaving, but the red haired vampire wasn't listening. Deciding he needed a break, he had run off and wound up in Denali where he had met a beautiful vampire named Irina. She had invited him to join her coven and he had, learning to become a vegetarian like them, though he had slipped up multiple times. Even so, Irina and her family had been patient with him and before he knew it, he had fallen for her and she him and they began dating. He was positive she was his mate, but wasn't going to broach the subject with her just yet because he wasn't sure if she felt the same, despite the fact they liked each other. And he wanted to be with her now, but instead he was back in Forks with his old travel companion listening to her exact plan after plan to get the Cullens' human pet.

After a while Victoria stopped and said, "I've got it. Tonight I'll sneak into her room while she's sleeping and drain her dry. Or better yet, turn her into a vampire. It's obvious the Cullen boy is adamant about her staying human, so seeing her that way will surely kill him, especially when I send him her head."

"Victoria, that plan sounds ridiculous," Laurent said, ignoring the snarl she sent him. "Why don't you just give up on this quest for revenge? Both of us know James' demise was completely on him. The girl had an entire coven of vampires at her protection and he still went after her anyway. As his mate you should have talked him out of it, but instead both his and your bloodlust spoke for you over reason."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Laurent."

"Then stop acting like one of those grown ones that have petty arguments and rivalries over boys."

"It's for my mate! James would have wanted me to avenge his death, and that's exactly what I'm going to do and you're going to help me! You owe me anyway for running away."

Before Laurent could reply, a voice carried on the wind seemed to whisper in his ear, "You don't have to put up with this. Victoria has cut ties with you the moment she decided to exact revenge on Bella. Leave her to fend for herself, and don't worry for she will be taken care of. Her quest for revenge will be her demise. You have a mate waiting for you; go to her."

Laurent frowned a little and looked around to see if anyone was around. He even sniffed the air to detect if anyone was nearby, but there was no one. Wondering if his conscience was talking to him, he figured he would listen knowing the voice was right. He wasn't obligated to stay here and help Victoria get revenge for James when the whole thing was his fault. Standing up from the large rock he was sitting on he said, "Victoria, I'm leaving."

Victoria looked at him with an incredulous look and asked, "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving. I refuse to help you with this. James' death was completely on him and you couldn't be bothered to speak sense and stop him to prevent it. James is gone, and nothing you do is going to bring him back. The Cullens have left and the girl has moved on. I've moved on as well, and it's time you do the same."

"You just want to go back to that pathetic mate you've found. She's made you weak."

Victoria found herself pinned to the ground and a hand held tightly around her throat. Laurent was snarling and growling at her viciously as she tried to fight him off of her. In a dangerous tone Laurent hissed, "Don't you dare speak of her like that."

Laurent got off of Victoria and stood up, turned and walking away. He stopped momentarily to look back at her and said, "Just give up, Victoria. Because if you continue what you are doing, it will only lead to disaster for you." And with that he took off running back to Denali, leaving Victoria behind.

* * *

Maggie smiled as Laurent turned his back on Victoria, happy that he had listened to her. She remembered his demise at the hands of the pack for attempting to kill her host, and she knew what the future would hold for his mate wasn't good. She knew what the future held for multiple parties because of their connection to Bella, and she'd rather those events not happen. Nothing good would come out of it, no matter how anyone would try to justify it.

Turning her blue eyes to Victoria, she watched how the red haired vampire's face turned to one of pure rage before she let out a feral scream and kicked a tree over, uprooting it completely. She then hissed, "I'll get you, Bella Swan. And when I do, you'll wish you and those pathetic Cullens had never crossed me."

 _That's not good,_ Maggie thought as Victoria ran off. _I wonder what she's up to now._

Maggie knew in the original timeline that if Bella had continued on in her quest to hear the broody vampire's voice and find the meadow, she would have ran into Laurent, nearly gotten killed, and then later went cliff diving and nearly be attacked by Victoria. If it hadn't been for Jacob, she would have been. And then Victoria would have gone to create her newborn army. Now some events wouldn't happen, but the newborn army still could, only earlier than before. Deciding she needed to take a quick peek into the future, Maggie closed her eyes and allowed herself to look. Sometimes, being the type of being she was had its perks.

* * *

Bella laughed with Angela as the two of them walked down the streets of Port Angeles. Angela had called and asked if she wanted to go with her there for a bit to hang out together. The two of them had really reconnected and Bella enjoyed her company. Also Angela was apparently having problems with Ben and wanted to get away for a while. Currently the two of them were trying to find a place to eat lunch. They had stopped in front of the restaurant that Edward had taken her to after rescuing her from those men, but Angela quickly pushed her down the street, figuring she wouldn't want to eat there in the event it brought up unwanted memories. Bella was grateful to the girl and the two of them had kept walking.

Turning the corner they saw what looked like a cute little diner and decided to go inside when Bella suddenly stopped. Coming right towards them were a group of men, and Bella's mind suddenly flashed back to the night she had been saved by Edward from those same men. Angela saw them as well and pulled Bella towards the diner, but before they could enter they heard one yell, "Now wait a minutes, sweet things!"

Bella looked at them at saw them surround them, looking at them with leers and obvious lust. Squaring her shoulders she asked, "What do you want?"

"Hey, don't we know you?" one of them asked.

"No."

Another of them chuckled and said, "Then let's get to know each other better. We can show you and your friend a good time."

"No thanks."

"Babe, don't be difficult now."

Bella smacked the hand that was reaching out to touch her and she hissed, "Don't touch me!"

The men chuckled while the one who was obviously the leader said, "This one's feisty."

"Let's just get inside now," Angela whispered.

The man grabbed Bella's arm while another grabbed Angela, beginning to pull them to a nearby alley. The girls struggled and Bella was able to scratch the one who had her in the face before there was suddenly a scuffle and the sounds of fists connecting with flesh, men grunting in pain and yells. The man that had her let go and before she knew it, the men that were harassing her and Angela were knocked unconscious on the ground. Looking up she saw Jacob and Embry, to which she quickly ran to Jacob and hugged him tightly.

Jacob held Bella close and asked, "Are you okay, Bells?"

Nodding Bella answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Embry wanted to get a new video game and we saw you and your friend."

Embry looked at Bella and waved saying, "Hey Bella."

Bella returned her greeting before saying, "Thanks for helping us. Oh Embry, Jake, this is my friend Angela. Angela, this is Jacob and his friend Embry."

Angela smiled and told them 'hello', the two boys returning her greeting, Embry's eyes lingering on Angela causing her to blush. Bella smiled and cleared her throat before suggesting they go inside the diner she and Angela were going to go inside. As they left the alley they ran into a police officer that exited the diner and told him about what had transpired. After taking their statements he called for backup and went to arrest the unconscious men. Entering the diner they were directed to a booth for four and were seated, their drinks and orders taken before being left alone again.

"So," Angela began. "This is the Jacob you've told me all about?"

Bella blushed a little and said, "Yeah, this is him."

Jacob grinned and threw an arm around the brunette, pulling her close to him. Angela smiled at them and asked, "How long have you been dating?"

"Uh, we're not dating. Not…not yet anyway."

"Why not?"

Bella looked up at Jacob who was staring rather intently at her. Her face turned redder than it was before and she looked down at the drink that the waitress sat down in front of her. That was a good question Angela had asked her. Why weren't she and Jacob dating yet? Their attraction to each other was palpable and obvious to everyone around them. They had gone on several dates and still hadn't had their first kiss. Well, it'd be her second or third time kissing him, but in this timeline it would be their first. She and Jacob hadn't really had time to discuss their relationship in detail ever since he had phased two weeks ago, and then Embry had phased last week. They hadn't really had time to talk about it, and doing it now wasn't a good time.

Embry cleared his throat and said, "I think that's something they need to discuss on their own."

Angela suddenly looked embarrassed and apologized, Jacob telling her it was alright. The four of them soon got their food and began eating, having a good time and Bella could tell Angela was having a great time talking with Embry. Right about time it was time for them to go, Bella heard in her head, _Excuse yourself, I need to tell you something important._

Knowing it was Maggie, Bella excused herself to the bathroom and walked away. Entering it she made sure no one else was in it before saying, "Maggie?"

Maggie materialized in front of her with a frown on her face. Seeing it caused Bella to instantly worry and she asked, "What is it?"

Blue eyes looked into brown and Maggie answered seriously, "Victoria. She's out to get you as I'm sure you know, and I'm sure you're aware of what she's going to do."

"The newborn army," Bella said, a shiver going down her spine. Bella could feel a bit of a panic attack coming on. She had almost completely forgotten about the red haired vampire out for vengeance. Feeling lightheaded she stumbled a bit before grabbing the edge of one of the sinks to steady herself. Taking deep breaths she asked, "What are we going to do? I can't go through this again."

Her conscience looked at her for a moment before saying, "Bella, I think it's time you let Jacob know what's really going on."

Bella looked at Maggie with wide eyes before saying, "You mean…"

"Yes. You need to tell him everything you've told Billy in this timeline. And I mean _everything_."

"But then he'll think our relationship is false!"

"Your relationship with Jacob has always been true. You've just held back on it because there was an extra party always getting in the way making you think being in a relationship with Jacob would be dangerous and less than stellar; like he had much room to talk. Bella, when you accepted my help I just set you on course in the right direction this time. You're getting the redo you wanted, but not for everything."

The brunette thought about what the white haired girl said before saying, "So me being here now is to make things right with Jacob, the way they should have been before instead of how it really went."

Maggie nodded and said, "And that includes being completely truthful. Before you'd only be truthful to Jacob when things became too late and people got hurt, whether that is physically or emotionally. Don't make that same mistake."

Bella nodded before asking, "And what about Victoria?"

"Just leave her to me."


	14. Chapter 14

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 14

Jacob could tell something was wrong with Bella. She had seemed bothered by something ever since she came back from the bathroom at the restaurant in Port Angeles. Even now with them spending time together in her room, she still seemed rather distracted. She was obviously deep in thought about something and kept glancing at him from time to time. She kept worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as well; a sign that she was worrying and agonizing over something, though Jacob found the action adorable.

Deciding to stop her worries, he gently grabbed her and brought her down onto his lap from where he was sitting on her bed. Bella let out a small squeak at the action, but settled on his lap nonetheless. Wrapping his arms around his waist he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Bella couldn't help but reply almost stupidly.

"What's the matter? You've been this way since the restaurant." Jacob frowned as he thought for a moment before speaking again. "Is it about what Angela said? About why we aren't dating yet?"

Bella smiled a little, seeing as it would make since to Jacob that that would be the reason why she was worrying. Shaking her head she answered, "No, that's not it. Though that is probably something we should talk about. But no, that's not it."

Jacob nodded, satisfied with that answer. Tilting his head a bit he asked, "Then what is it?"

The brunette hesitated for a moment and looked into Jacob's brown eyes. She was so afraid that he would judge her, wouldn't believe her, but she had to try. Taking a deep breath she began saying, "As you know, I already know about the wolf Shifters and vampires and the treaty and such. Well, I don't know that just by a stroke of luck."

"Because you dated Cullen."

"That, and because…because I discovered everything before. Jacob, things are happening, are going to happen. And at this moment, there is a vengeful vampire after me and in the process of creating a newborn army just to kill me."

"Wait, what? How do you know that? Bells, what are you not telling me?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it and looked into her lap before saying, "I'm afraid you won't believe me."

Jacob gently lifted her head and said, "I believed you when I phased for the first time. I'll believe you now."

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them and saying, "Jake, I'm from a completely different time period. I'm from the future."

* * *

Jacob sat listening to Bella explain everything about what had happened the past few months. He listened to her explain how she was sent back in time to right her wrongs and to get a second chance with him, all the while how some things have changed while others have stayed the same. When he had asked her what had happened in her original timeline—just out of curiosity—he couldn't believe what he had heard. Yes, he knew she had dated Cullen, but to know that she went into a catatonic state over him leaving her, and then using him just to hear his voice in her head, followed by running off to Italy to save the damn vampire after almost kissing him, only to meet vampire royalty and promise to be turned into a vampire. Hearing that made him close his eyes in pain, knowing she had promised to become a vampire before. But what really upset him was that she had agreed to marry her leech in her original timeline, despite the fact she loved him too.

When Bella had finished talking, she looked at Jacob from where she sat in her rocking chair, having moved from Jacob's lap to get some space as she told him the truth. Jacob was sitting with his head in his hands and hadn't moved an inch. However she could see that he was trying to calm himself down in some way. Biting her lip she clenched her hands into fists on her lap as she said softly, "Jake, please say something."

"So you mean to tell me," Jacob started off slowly. "that everything we've done, every moment we've spent together, everything was a lie?"

Bella became alarmed, knowing that this was exactly what she had been afraid of if she told Jacob the truth. Shaking her head she began to wrap her arms around her middle, but stopped herself and replied, "No Jake, it wasn't."

Jacob looked up at her eyes blazing as he said, "You said yourself that you allowed yourself to be taken from your wedding day to be in a fake relationship with me, all the while you really still love your vampire."

"No! Jacob, that's not it!" Bella stood up and moved towards Jacob, trying to get him to look at her. "I came back because I wanted a chance to start over, a chance to start over with you! When I first came to Forks, my life was turned upside down when I met Edward, and I became so enthralled with him that I deluded myself into thinking he was my world. But I was wrong! You are the path I should have taken the first time around and I wanted to make things right! I wanted to go about things properly! I couldn't start all the way over, I couldn't ever not meet Edward. But that doesn't mean I wasn't given the chance to start over with you!"

Tears filled Bella's eyes as she tried to keep her emotions together. "Listen, I made so many mistakes the first time. Allowing Edward to control my life and make me dependent on him was the biggest mistake I've ever made. You tried helping me, tried to pull me back, but I allowed myself to be pulled back in each and every time. I was weak, I couldn't help it. But I never realized that it was you that made me stronger. And when I did it was too late. And I only agreed to marry Edward because I was tired of hurting everybody that I cared about, you most of all. I thought if I let you go everything would be okay. But all I was doing was running away. That's all I ever do, run away. And marrying Edward and joining the Cullens was the only way I felt I could run away from my mistakes, no matter who they hurt." A watery chuckle left her lips.

"You know I hated you for the longest? That was because you made me face everything I was trying to run away from, while Edward just indulged me. But despite all of that I never lied about loving you. I only lied saying I couldn't love you enough, but I can! I can and I do! I love you, Jacob Black; you have to believe me! I love you so much and I'm sorry if this information hurt you. I just wanted a chance to start over with you, to love you like I should have from the beginning."

Bella bent her head and cried, her tears flowing from her eyes and down her face. She brought her hands up to her face and cried harder, feeling so overwhelmed by telling the truth and trying to explain to Jacob that she really did love and care for him and wasn't just trying to start over to trick him. She didn't think he'd believe her and she couldn't blame him if he didn't. And if he did, he'd probably not want anything more to do with her. She had hurt him so many times before and he probably wouldn't want to go through them again, even though he technically hasn't done so yet. Wiping her eyes a bit she mumbled, "I'm sorry, Jake."

She turned to leave her room and to hurry down the stairs, but ended up tripping and nearly falling the rest of the way down. However strong muscular arms wrapped around her and caught her before gently pulling her down to sit on the stairs. Looking up she saw Jacob looking down at her with an unreadable expression before it softened. Reaching a hand up he wiped her tears before asking, "What really made you run from me and back to him? Tell me the truth, Bella."

Bella sniffled and looked down in her lap before answering, "Imprinting."

"Imprinting?"

"When you first explained it to me, you said that the Imprinter becomes whatever the person they Imprint on wants; a friend, a brother, a lover. Even so, Imprinting was still a way to make sure the wolf genes were passed on. And it could happen at any moment and on any person. In short, your choice of partner is taken from you because the Quileute spirits intervened." Bella took a shuddering breath. "I was afraid that if I took a chance with you, you'd Imprint one day and forget all about me, leaving me behind. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening after Edward abandoned me. So when the chance came to save him and have him back in my life, I took it because…because…he was safe. I knew he was a safer option for me and I wouldn't have to worry about Imprinting with him. I know it's selfish, but I was scared."

More tears began to flow and Jacob kissed them away, holding her close to him. Gently rocking her he shushed her soothingly before saying softly, "You won't have to worry about that, Bella. I'll never Imprint, not unless it's you."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh softly, those words being the same he spoke to her before in her original timeline. He was so adamant that he wouldn't Imprint, not unless it was her. He put her above everything else in his life and loved her unconditionally despite all the times she had hurt him. She didn't deserve him, not before and probably not now. Even so, she couldn't help but feel comfort with him. She snuggled closer to him as he continued to speak.

"Besides, none of us have Imprinted yet and it's baffling the Council. They all claim Sam should have by now since he was the first to phase and he is Alpha, but he hasn't and he's still with Leah. And if everything really has changed with you going back in time, then I don't think any of us are going to Imprint." He turned her head to look into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry for getting upset and assuming the worst from what you told me. And I'm sorry that Imprinting made you run away from me before. I actually wish none of this supernatural stuff happened to either of us and that you weren't caught up in the mix. But even so, I wouldn't change how things have turned out now. And like before and like how I always have, I love you Bella. I love you and I'll always love you, no matter what."

"Jake," Bella said softly, her heart beating loudly in her ears and quickly in her chest. She felt light and almost lightheaded hearing Jacob's confession. Sure, she's heard it several times before, but hearing it now made it so much sweeter to her. A blush covered her cheeks as smiled softly at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she slowly leant forward, her lips closely inching towards Jacob's own. Jacob too leant forward and soon their lips were pressed against each other in a soft, sweet kiss. The two of them traded kisses for a while before finally pulling away and looking each other in the eyes. Jacob grinned brightly as a blush colored Bella's cheeks. Jacob kissed her once more before standing up, carrying her bridal style as he headed down the stairs.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie," he said entering the living room, to which Bella giggled and nodded.

Jacob placed her on the couch before asking her if she had any popcorn, to which she nodded and he left for the kitchen to pop some. While doing that she began looking for a movie to watch. As she browsed through her dad's small collection, Maggie appeared next to her with a soft smile.

"I told you everything would be alright," Maggie said.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have doubted you," Bella replied as she finally pulled out a movie. Looking at her conscience she said, "Thanks Maggie."

The white haired version of her raised an eyebrow and asked, "For what?"

The brunette smiled and answered, "For giving me this chance to start over with Jacob. I didn't think I could love him more than I did before, but I do and I'm so happy to be with him properly this time. So, thank you so much."

Maggie stared at her host for a moment before smiling and saying, "Of course, Bella. You two belong together, that was never a question."

Bella giggled as she put the movie in the DVD player. As she waited for Jacob to come she looked back at Maggie to say, "Also, thanks for talking to the Quileute spirits to get rid of Imprinting for the Pack. I know I've said it before, but thanks again."

Blue eyes looked off to the side before Maggie said, "Yeah, about that Bella. They were able to get rid of Imprinting, but not entirely."

"What do you mean?" Bella got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Maggie was about to answer, but the sound of footsteps caught her attention and she quickly disappeared. Turning Bella saw Jacob walk into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. He looked at the television screen and smiled saying, " _The Neverending Story._ We haven't seen this since we were kids; great choice."

Jacob moved into the living room and sat on the couch before looking at Bella who pressed the 'Play' button on the DVD remote and moved to sit next to him. Seeing a confused expression on her face he asked, "What is it? Are you okay?"

Nodding Bella said, "Yeah, I'm alright."

She snuggled into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. They began watching the movie together, enjoying each other's company in the silence between them. But as she watched the movie, Bella couldn't help but wonder what it was that Maggie was going to tell her. What was it about Imprinting that hadn't been gotten rid of entirely? She looked up at Jacob, watching how he concentrated on the movie before moving his gaze down to her. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead before turning back to the movie.

That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach came back again as she looked at him and suddenly, a horrible thought came to her mind. Did…was…was Maggie trying to tell her that though Imprinting was no more, it was still intact for Jacob? Could Jacob still Imprint because he was the true Alpha?


	15. Chapter 15

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 15

Bella paced her bedroom that night after dinner, completely caught up in her thoughts. She was glad she was left alone to get her thoughts together, considering Jacob was out on patrol and Charlie was busy watching the game downstairs. The whole afternoon up until Jacob had to leave, and even through a delicious dinner of Swedish meatballs with egg noodles while conversing with her father, she couldn't help but think on what her conscience had been inferring earlier.

Maggie had said that though Imprinting wasn't an issue for the Pack anymore, it wasn't completely gone. Bella couldn't help but think that what Maggie was trying to say was that Jacob could still Imprint because he was the true Alpha of the Pack. And she deduced that just by getting a sinking feeling whenever she looked at him that entire afternoon following Maggie's words, even though she hadn't been able to finish because of Jacob's presence. She really needed to talk to her conscience; she needed that thought to not be true. She didn't think she could go through the constant worry of Jacob Imprinting and leaving her behind again. Because this time if he did, she wouldn't be able to run from it or make a flimsy excuse. She'd end up watching Jacob be happy with another girl while she became a miserable spinster or a cat lady, mourning the love and romance she had with Jacob.

Okay, maybe that was going to a bit of an extreme with her thinking, but she didn't want that to happen. And she especially didn't want Jacob to Imprint; he just couldn't! Her nerves getting the better of her she called, "Maggie! Maggie, please come here. I really need to talk to you and it can't wait."

"Yeah?" Maggie asked from behind her. Turning Bella saw her seated in her rocking chair dressed in a pair of dark blue pajama pants covered in stars and a white belly t-shirt, her white hair in two French braid pigtails.

The brunette looked at her conscience and said, "Earlier today you said Imprinting was gone, but not completely. You didn't get to tell me why because Jacob came back from the kitchen with the popcorn for the movie. You left me wondering what you meant and I'm afraid I've figured it out." At Maggie's nod, she took a deep breath and spoke the one thing she hoped wasn't true. "You meant that though the Pack doesn't have to worry about Imprinting, it's still intact for Jacob because he is the true Alpha of the Pack. Therefore it's crucial his wolf genes be passed on to the next generation."

Maggie sat staring at her host in silence, causing Bella to begin nervously messing with the hem of her shirt. Finally she sighed and closed her blue eyes before admitting, "Yes, that's what I meant. Jacob can still Imprint."

Bella felt the air leave her body and she suddenly was lightheaded. Her worst fear that she had in concerns to her relationship to Jacob, the one thing she had hoped was done for now that things had changed in this timeline, was thrown right back in her face. Jacob could still Imprint on some random girl. He could still Imprint and forget about her, leaving her behind. Feeling her knees give out she dropped to the ground as tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. A heartbroken sob left her throat and Bella sat on her floor sobbing in pain.

Arms wrapped around her and her head was laid comfortingly onto a small shoulder as she cried. Maggie held Bella close and rocked her, gently soothing her as she sobbed her pain. She hated having to tell her this, as she didn't want her host to have to go through the scare of Jacob possibly Imprinting again. It was the main reason she chose her douche of a vampire over her best friend, because she knew Edward was a safe and secure choice when it came to the two men she loved. But now with said vampire gone, all she had and wanted was Jacob, and now knowing the possibility of him not being hers anymore one day was devastating to the brunette. Maggie couldn't let Bella lose Jacob and she was going to make sure she wouldn't if it was the last thing she did.

Gently stroking Bella's hair Maggie said, "Don't you worry, girl. I'm currently trying to make the Quileute spirits change their mind and relieve Jacob of Imprinting as well."

"B-But how? Y-You already got them to d-do it f-for the Pack, b-but you c-couldn't get it for Jake," Bella stuttered through her tears as she looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Ephraim and I are working on it. He doesn't agree with it either and-"

"Wait, Ephraim? As in Ephraim Black, Jake's great-grandfather?"

Maggie gave Bella a blank look before saying, "Well, I'm certainly not talking about Joseph's son in Genesis in the Bible. Is there any other Ephraim that you know of?"

Bella flushed as she knew she had instantly annoyed her conscience and mumbled 'sorry' before gesturing for her to continue. Maggie sighed and continued.

"Anyway, Ephraim and I are both on the same page that Jacob should also be exempt from Imprinting like the others. Ephraim doesn't believe his descendent should be subjected to it like he was. Not to say he didn't love his Imprint…or was is Imprints? But yeah, he doesn't believe Jacob should have to either and is trying to convince the other Quileute spirits of that as well. But believe me when I say they are almost as stubborn as the Elders on the Reservation and they are refusing to budge on this."

"So there is no hope then?" Bella asked dejectedly.

"I didn't say that. There is a possibility that we can convince them to revoke Imprinting for Jacob. If not, then we are banking on him Imprinting on you."

"But if he didn't before, then he may not be able to now."

Maggie pulled away from Bella as the brunette wiped her tears before speaking again. "He couldn't before because of two reasons."

Bella blinked in surprise and asked, "Really? Why couldn't he before?"

"One: you were under the Cullens' influence and couldn't be broken out of it. And two: your mind barrier."

"My mind barrier?"

"It's like a shield. It's the reason that Edward was never able to read your mind, nor why Jane couldn't inflict pain on you like she could to others. The shield protects you and keeps things out. And as for Imprinting, I firmly believe as your conscience that Jacob was supposed to Imprint on you. But because of your shield, he couldn't and the affect would bounce off of the barrier."

Chocolate brown eyes widened and Bella gasped, realizing that Maggie's words made sense. If Jacob was meant to Imprint on her and couldn't, then it wasn't because she wasn't meant for him, but because her brain wouldn't allow it to happen. But she also figured that it was also because she kept pushing him away because she didn't want to suffer emotionally concerning love anymore. So it could have also been her fault as well.

Looking back at the white haired girl she asked, "So if my mind shield wasn't in place, Jake could have Imprinted on me before?"

"Possibly. Otherwise, he would have eventually Imprinted on someone else, someone very close to you."

Bella thought for a moment about that and about what her life would have been like had she married Edward, if only briefly. She remembered on the night of Jacob phasing for the first time her asking Maggie if she knew what would have happened had she not wished for a redo. Maggie had answered that she indeed did know, but would rather not say anything about it at the time. But now she had Bella curious and she wanted to know.

"Maggie," Bella began. "If you can take me back in time, you can take me forward. You said you knew what would have happened had I married Edward like originally planned. And judging by your expression at the time, it wasn't good." Maggie raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, wary of this change in topic. "I want you to take me back to the original timeline so I can see what would have happened."

"…What?" Maggie couldn't help but ask.

The brunette looked into bright blue eyes and begged, "Please take me, Maggie. I need to see what would have happened if I hadn't taken this chance to start over with Jacob. What would have become of me? What would have happened? I have to know. I need to know because once I see it, I'll know I made the right choice when I wished for you and allowed you to bring me this far back."

Maggie looked at her host almost incredulously before blinking saying, "Bella, you already know in your heart you made the right choice. You don't need to see what would have happened to confirm that."

"But I need to see what would have happened because of my stupid decisions. If I hadn't had second thoughts and started acting smart, I would have gone through with the wedding and married Edward. I don't know what would have happened afterwards. Just…please, show me what would have happened. Please, Maggie."

Her conscience had a conflicted expression on her face, obviously warring with herself on whether or not to show her host what would have happened to her. Before long, Maggie let out a defeated sigh and closed her eyes before quietly saying, "Fine, I'll show you. But you're not going to like it. Don't say I didn't warn you when you see what happens to you and those around you because of your choices."

Bella nodded and allowed Maggie to take her hand, bracing herself as Maggie's blue eyes glowed white, white hair flying around her head as wind blew through the room and surrounded them. Bella felt as if she was flying once again, remembering the same feeling the first time Maggie had done this to her, before it was finally over, her feet on solid ground. Bella looked around and saw that they were in the backyard of the Cullen mansion at what was obviously her wedding reception. There were so many people and she could make out her father, Billy, and a few of her friends, as well as the Cullens. However she couldn't spot herself or Edward.

"You're over there," Maggie said pointing towards the wooded area away from the crowd of people.

Turning Bella looked and saw Edward standing next to her in the wedding dress Alice had gotten for her, and stepping out of the woods was Jacob. Tears filled her eyes as she saw herself rush to Jacob and wrap her arms around him in a hug, Jacob doing the same, Edward turning and leaving them alone. However her heart constricted painfully as she saw the resigned expression on her best friend's face. She watched the two of them dance before they stopped; she could tell the atmosphere had become tense. Suddenly Jacob grabbed her by her arms tightly, causing her to try and push him away. Edward was suddenly there pulling her away as Sam, Jared, and Paul were trying to grab Jacob and pull him back into the woods. Moving closer she could faintly hear Jacob yelling, "You'll kill her! You're going to end up killing her!"

Confused Bella asked, "What happened? We were having a good time, so what happened?"

Maggie frowned before answering, "You told him your plans for your honeymoon."

"My plans?"

"Your plans to experience sex for the first time while still human with your vampire husband."

Oh God, she had forgotten all about that. She remembered now that she had wanted to have sex with Edward, lose her virginity to him while still human before being turned into a vampire. She couldn't believe that she had wanted that for herself. Turning back to Maggie she asked, "Did I?"

Maggie said nothing, instead raising her hand and waving it, a large gust of wind surrounding them and carrying them away.

* * *

Bella gasped as she looked at the completely wrecked bedroom of what was obviously a vacation house. She could instantly recognize her travel bag, so this had to be wherever Edward had planned to take her for their honeymoon. Greif, the room was a mess. A ruined bed with ripped pillows, feathers everywhere, and a completely destroyed headboard. In a whisper she said, "Oh my God…"

Maggie cleared her throat getting the brunette's attention from where she stood against the wall with her arms crossed. She nodded her head towards the bathroom door, silently telling her to look inside. Bella frowned and slowly made her way to the bathroom, apprehensive about what she was about to see. Entering the bathroom she gasped in horror and covered her mouth, chocolate brown eyes wide at what she was taking in.

There standing in front of the mirror was her and Edward, but it was her that she was staring in horror at. Her whole entire body was covered in a large expanse of bruises of all shapes and sizes, all of them looking absolutely horrible. In a shocked voice she asked, "Did Edward do that to me?"

"Girl, don't ask stupid questions," Maggie replied from outside the bathroom.

As she watched herself turn to Edward and hug him, obviously trying to be seductive and failing miserably, she quickly shook her head and hurried out of the bathroom. Grabbing Maggie by the shoulders she asked, "Why? Why would I allow myself to go through that only to end up looking like that?"

"Listen, I'm not going to answer questions of you asking me why you did this or that. You _know_ why you would have done it, so you don't need to hear the answer from me. And as for you looking like that as a result of you finally getting the fuck from your vampire you wanted, believe it or not he was holding himself back. He could have done much worse, such as kill you like Jacob claimed, or bite you like he was very close to doing several times."

Bella ran her hand through her hair, frustrated that she was going to let things go this far. Desperate for answers she asked, "Was I going to have sex with Edward again after this? Was I going to end up with more bruises?"

Maggie bit her lip and answered, "You were going to try and get him to touch you again the whole time you two would have been here, but he wasn't going to. And honestly, I wish what would have happened next didn't."

"What would have happened? Show me, Maggie!"

Her conscience hesitated before grabbing Bella's shoulder and moving them along.

* * *

Shocked. Appalled. Horrified. Whatever other synonym there was, that was what Bella was feeling when she saw what would have become of her following the honeymoon. There she was seated on the Cullen couch looking sickly, and the reason behind it was because of the large protruding stomach she was sporting. There was no denying what she was seeing: she was pregnant.

"H-How?" Bella asked. "How could he have gotten me pregnant? H-He's technically dead, so all reproductive cells shouldn't be working, shouldn't be alive."

"Oh, now you admit he's dead," Maggie said from beside her, rolling her eyes as she did so. Deciding not to jab at her host anymore, knowing what she was seeing was terrifying to her, she decided to fill her in on what she was currently witnessing. "No one understands how it's possible, not even Carlisle. Believe it or not, you're techinically only a month or two along, but you look like your pretty much close to term. Because the thing is half vampire, it's growing at an alarming rate and is feeding off of your blood to survive. You would have had to drink blood to help sustain the thing. Also because of it being half vampire, it would have started breaking your bones and leaving bruises on you. Basically, it's killing you from the inside out. When informed it would kill you, Edward wanted it out of you, but being the stubborn annoyance that you are you refused and sought out Rosalie to help you keep Edward and Carlisle from taking it out of you. You knew of Rosalie's wish to have children and it being taken away from her, so you knew you'd have someone on your side during this time since your own husband was against it. It was almost like you were taking advantage of that and using Rosalie to protect the thing that was killing you, but I digress. And when it would be time for it to be born, it would have basically eaten its way out."

Bile rose up in Bella's throat and before she knew it, she was bent over and emptying her stomach. What Maggie had described was horrific and disgusting. She couldn't believe she would have allowed herself to go through all of that suffering! When she finished throwing up, she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Jacob walk through the door and get a good look at her. Shaking her head she said, "No…no no no no no. Why is Jake seeing me like that? He's already hurting because of me here; why would he let himself see me like this? Why would I allow him to see me like this knowing it will hurt him?" Tears filled her eyes and spilled over as she began crying, crying harder as she saw the horrified expression on Jacob's face when he saw her. Oh, it was so cruel to see him looking at the result of her choosing Edward and all of the risks she was willing to take because of her ex.

Maggie frowned and said, "Edward was going to ask him to get you pregnant since you were so adamant about having a child suddenly, believing it would save you and keep him close to you like you wanted. You wanted Jacob in your life, but refused to give up your vampire, knowing it pained both of them."

"But Jacob more than Edward," Bella said in a broken voice. She cried for another minute before asking through her tears, "Is there anything else you need to show me? What else would have happened if I had taken this path?"

Maggie waved her hand again and the scene in front of them rippled and changed. They were still in the living room of the Cullen house, only now it was nighttime and there seemed to be a lot of commotion going on. Bella was about to ask what was going on, but stopped when Rosalie came down the stairs holding a…baby. She was holding a baby in her arms. She rushed into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle, sitting on the couch and cooing at it, the baby smiling at her and showing off a full set of teeth. Bella wasn't sure what to think when she saw that, knowing it was hers and that she had obviously just given birth to it, but it was so weird and honestly, very scary.

Grabbing Maggie's arm she asked, "Where am I? Where's Edward? Where's Jacob?"

"You're all upstairs, though you're on your death bed now. Edward is busy trying to save you, and as for Jacob…"

She trailed off and pointed to the stairs where Jacob was on his way down, a determined and murderous expression on his face. As he descended Bella realized what he was going to do and whispered, "He's going to kill the baby."

Shaking her head her conscience replied, "No he won't."

Before she could ask how she knew that, Bella saw the half vampire creature turn to look at Jacob, and Jacob suddenly stop and become rigid. He stared at the baby almost in awe before dropping to his knees, eyes still locked on the baby's held in Rosalie's arms. Heart beating fast Bella shook her head in denial as she realized what had happened to her best friend in the scene in front of her.

"No, he didn't…he wouldn't have…"

Maggie nodded sadly and said, "Yes, he would've. As you've witnessed before you, if you had taken the path you had previously been on and continued in marrying your vampire, all of what you have seen would have happened and Jacob would have Imprinted on your dhampir because he couldn't Imprint on you."

Bella felt sick; she felt so sick. She couldn't believe all of that would have happened if she hadn't gotten a chance to right her wrongs. Covering her face she felt more tears fill her eyes. That wouldn't have been what she would have wanted. She wouldn't have wanted Jacob to be tied to her that way. So much pain and suffering, only for him finally Imprinting on a part of her to be the end result while she risked her life to have that…that Halfling. Having children didn't scare her, but witnessing having a child like that was terrifying. She couldn't bear to be there and knew logically she wouldn't have been able to bear it at all if she had decided to go that route in life. But because at the time she was so enthralled and dazzled by Edward, she would have done anything no matter how stupid, reckless, and life-threatening it was after they were married. But worst of all, she felt sick knowing she would have put Jacob through so much more hell than he already had been because of her.

"Take me home," Bella whispered very upset. "I don't want to see anymore; take me home."

Maggie nodded and grabbed Bella's hand again before wind surrounded them again and she brought them back to Bella's bedroom. Once they were there, Bella grabbed her bath towel and headed towards the bathroom, wanting to take a shower and leaving her conscience behind.

* * *

Bella had turned the water on for the shower and it was ready for her to get in. She had heard Charlie pass the bathroom on his way to his own bedroom, ready to go to sleep and he had called 'good night' to her as he passed. Stripping naked she climbed into the shower and let the water cascade down over her from head to toe. However she didn't begin to wash and lather herself like she usually did. No, she stood there under the spray of the shower as she thought back to what Maggie had shown her, showed her what her future would have been if she had remained stuck on Edward.

Just thinking of it still made her begin to cry again and she slowly slid down to sit on the floor of the shower, burying her face into her knees as she cried. And she sat there under the shower and cried, continuing to do so as the water turned cold, the realization of what her life would have been washing over her and making her blood run cold. But mostly, she was upset because of how much she would have internally killed Jacob. She never wanted to hurt anyone, him most of all, and yet Maggie proved that that was all she was going to continue to do.

She hadn't realized how long she had sat there under the cold water and cried, so she was surprised when the shower curtain suddenly slid open and she gasped and looked up to see Jacob looking down at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jacob asked. Reaching over he turned off the water before asking, "What's the matter?"

The brunette opened her mouth to answer, but looking into his worried brown eyes and finding all the love he had for her caused her to let another sob escape her throat. Reaching up weakly towards him she said, "Jake…"

Jacob was very alarmed about his girlfriend's current state, wondering what was wrong this time. He had helped ease her mind earlier today, so what had happened to have her this way now? He was about to reach and get her towel that was seated on the sink, but instead grabbed the light blue bathrobe covered in purple flowers hanging on the bathroom door. Helping Bella stand up, he helped her put the robe on, all the while trying not to ogle her naked body. Once the robe was on and tied securely, he grabbed the towel she was going to use and used it to towel dry her hair. When her hair wasn't as wet as it was previously, he wrapped his arms around Bella and held her close, allowing her to find comfort in his warm embrace as she sniffled into his chest.

"It's alright, Bells. Whatever it is, it's okay," he whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly. Bending down he picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom, quietly closing the door and carrying her over to her bed. Laying her down on it, he pulled the sheets back and tucked her in before moving to turn her lamp off, and then lying next to her on top if the sheets.

Bella watched him get comfortable before pulling her close to him, holding her securely. There was a moment before she whispered in the dark, "Jake?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I'm sorry."

Jacob frowned as he wondered what Bella meant by that, but decided not to ask her about it, knowing she'd tell him when she was ready. For the time being, he would hold her and give her all the comfort she needed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I contemplated this chapter for a while before finally writing it out. I'm satisfied with how it turned out and I hope you all like it as well. Hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, SehunsBae37.**


	16. Chapter 16

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 16

The next morning Bella woke up wrapped in a cocoon of warmth that she did not want to leave at all. It could have been the bed sheets she was underneath or the robe still wrapped around her body. But she knew better than that; it was Jacob with his big, strong arms wrapped around her as she was held in his embrace. God, what she wouldn't give to stay there for the rest of the day. She honestly didn't even want to get up and since it was Sunday, she technically didn't have to. But she knew at some point she would have to move out of bed and put some clothes on eventually. After all, she was still naked underneath her bathrobe.

Memories from the night before came rushing back to her and Bella felt her somewhat good mood disappear. Last night she had begged her conscience to take her back to her original timeline just to see what would have become of her if she had married Edward. Needless to say she had been completely horrified at what she had seen that would have occurred, and even more so at the fact that she would have allowed herself to go through so much physical and emotional pain just for the sake of Edward. And witnessing how Jacob would have suffered more just because she wanted him to always be there…the thought of it made her sick. And then he would have Imprinted on some hybrid child of hers because he wasn't able to Imprint on her. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. No matter what, Jacob would have gotten the short end of the stick, and all because she chose to be selfish. She couldn't believe that all of what Maggie had shown her would have happened, and all because of her actions and choices. She was such a horrible person and Jacob deserved better than her. Seeing everything with a whole new eye now, she couldn't even justify herself like she had previously under Edward's influence. Even if someone wanted to argue that to her—but really, who was going to?—she'd still tell them she had been wrong the whole time. If she thought about it, it didn't even make any sense how quickly and willingly she had fallen underneath Edward's thrall. After all, he was a vampire meant to draw their prey in before they pounced. He had even told her in the beginning that everything about him would draw her in as it had already done. And yet she believed that she was a special case because he was holding himself back from draining her dry. Oh, she was so stupid.

"You're already emotionally drained, don't become even more so," Maggie's voice said from the other side of her bedroom.

Sitting up slowly Bella looked at her look-a-like and said softly, "Maggie."

Giving the brunette a small smile Maggie walked over to her and sat down the bed, mindful of Jacob's legs. Looking at Bella she said, "Listen to me, Bella. The past is the past and whatever future that would have come no longer exists. Yeah, you made a few…well, a lot of mistakes, but that doesn't make you a bad person. You learn from your mistakes and you grow from them. The memory might not be pleasant, but it's there as a reminder to not do it again."

"But I've hurt Jake so badly. He didn't deserve what I put him through, and yet he still stood by me despite how many times he walked away. I bet I could live a million lifetimes and still never deserve him or his love. I should…I should just choke."

Maggie pretended her mouth hadn't twisted into a half smile before reaching over and placing a gentle hand on her host's shoulder. Smiling at her she said, "You're making things right between you guys now. And you've already told him about your relationship with Edward and why you ran from Jacob when Imprinting was revealed to you. He understood you ran from him back to your vampire because Edward was the safest, most secure route for you even though you were still under the Cullens' charm. But what did he do yesterday?"

Bella looked at Jacob's sleeping face and smiled answering, "He told me that he still loved me despite how much I had hurt him in the original timeline."

"And now you two are a couple. Jacob is an earth angel if I've ever seen one and I know that when you tell him about your emotional breakdown from last night, he won't judge you anymore than you're judging yourself."

Brown eyes looked at identical blue ones before Bella nodded. She ran her hand through her hair, frowning as her fingers snagged on tangles. She shouldn't have slept with it somewhat wet, but she had been so distraught last night and Jacob had done his best. Even now it was still damp in places. Maggie watched the brunette struggle with her hair for a while before reaching a hand over towards her, her fingertips glowing blue. Once she placed her hand on top of Bella's head, Bella's hair began to transform from damp and tangled to dry and straight. Maggie then took her hand and ran it down the back of Bella's hair, instantly turning her hair into a French braid and secured with a hair tie she had summoned from Bella's dresser. Pulling her hand back Maggie smiled and nodded in approval.

Bella felt her hair with her hand before smiling at her conscience saying, "Thanks Maggie."

"No problem," Maggie replied. "Besides, Jacob likes it when you're hair is pulled back from your face. He loves it though when you're hair is braided. He'll be pleased when he wakes up." She then suddenly smirked. "Though he might be even more pleased to see you still in your bathrobe. He's already caught a glimpse of you naked and with the way the robe is hanging open, he'll be delighted."

Blushing Bella did her best to leave her bed while not waking her boyfriend and began opening drawers to find underwear and a bra to put on, blatantly ignoring her conscience's amused laughter. By the time Bella had put on clean underwear and a bra, both of which were black lace, Jacob had woken up and Maggie had disappeared. Bella turned around to ask Maggie a question, only to be faced with Jacob staring wide-eyed at her half naked body.

Squeaking in embarrassment Bella bent down to pick up her bathrobe and held it over her body, her face bright red. She began to stutter, trying to speak but couldn't even put together a coherent sentence at the moment. Jacob blinked as his face also turned a shade of red, though not as deep as his girlfriend's, before standing up from her bed. Walking over to her window he opened it and said, "I uh…I'll be back later…yeah."

"Okay," Bella replied softly, not even looking as Jacob left out of her window. Once he was gone she dropped her bathrobe and quickly reached for a pair of grey jeans to put on, as well as a Pink Floyd t-shirt. Once she was done she whispered, "That was so embarrassing."

"You want to know what's embarrassing?" Maggie asked as she appeared again on Bella's bed with an amused smile. "He's going to go take a cold shower and jerk off from seeing you wearing lace undergarments." Bella's already red face turned a shade even brighter before she covered her hands with her face. "What'll be even more embarrassing is when the Pack catches a glimpse of you in his mind."

Horrified at the thought of the Pack seeing her in her underwear, Bella let out a groan before saying, "Oh God, no!"

She quickly turned and fled for the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth while Maggie just laughed behind her.

* * *

Jacob groaned as he released himself into his hand, his thoughts full of Bella wearing her black lace undergarments, her wearing very revealing lingerie, and even her naked. He groaned as he leant his head against the shower wall as the cold water cascaded over him. He shouldn't have done that, he really shouldn't have done that. Sure he had woken up hard due to dreams of Bella before, but he'd never jerked off to the thought of her, thinking it violated her somehow. However this morning he couldn't help himself; she had looked so gorgeous and sexy standing there in black lace, especially with that braid in her hair! He always had a thing for when Bella pulled her hair back, especially when it was in a braid. It was weird, but she was so beautiful when she wasn't hiding behind her hair. Not to say she wasn't already beautiful, because she was. He just meant-

A knock on the bathroom door brought Jacob from his thoughts, something he was grateful for with the way his thoughts were going. Turning off the shower as it had already rinsed away the evidence of his masturbation session, he stepped out of the shower, the water droplets already evaporating off of his skin as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Taking a step to the door in the small bathroom, he grabbed the door handle and opened the door, coming face to face with Embry.

"Hey Embry, what's up?" Jacob asked his friend.

Embry acted like he couldn't smell his friend's lingering arousal and said, "Jake, Sam is calling a mandatory Pack meeting."

Frowning Jacob asked, "Why? What's going on?"

"You know that redheaded leech we've been chasing for a while that's been lurking around the area?" At Jacob's nod Embry continued. "Her scent has been caught again, and apparently she's not alone. There is another scent mixed along with hers and it's stronger near town. Sam and Jared caught it when they were in town getting things for Billy and Sue."

Jacob nodded and left the bathroom, putting on some underwear and cut off shorts, as well as tennis shoes before leaving his room and following Embry out of his house. As he and Embry ran to wear Sam was waiting on them, a sense of foreboding washed over Jacob. He frowned as he wondered why he was sensing that, and so quickly after being informed about the redheaded leech. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the feeling and thought, but it wouldn't go away. Was…was the feeling and the redhead connected? And if so, why?

* * *

Bella was busy on her laptop at the table when Charlie had come home briefly for lunch. She smiled as he greeted her and responded. "Hi dad. There is left over Swedish meatballs if you want that for lunch."

"Thanks kiddo," Charlie said as he placed a hand on her head before moving to the refrigerator. As he pulled out the big pot of their leftover dinner and got a plate for him to put a helping on, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Applying to the community college nearby."

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise at his daughter. Bella wanted to go to a community college? He thought she had been set on going to a university, and apparently out of the state at that. Putting his plate in the microwave to warm his food and putting the pot back in the refrigerator he said, "I thought you wanted to go to university."

Bella nodded and replied, "I did, but I now realize that I had my mind in the wrong place at the time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I realized I was only interested in going to university, and out of the state, because Edward was doing that and I wanted to be with him at all times." That was true to an extent. She had originally wanted to apply out of state so that wherever the Cullens had planned to go after leaving Forks, she'd be right there with them. She had even considered night classes for when she was turned into a vampire. She was so naïve at the time and stupid. "Good thing I realized the stupidity of that before going through with it."

Charlie nodded, glad his daughter had thought about that. He hadn't realized she had wanted to go out of state for that good for nothing boy, but he was glad she caught herself and didn't make a mistake in doing that. He knew she'd regret it and would hate herself that she did it for a boy that wasn't worth her time. The microwave beeped, alerting him of his warmed food and he went to take it out of the little machine. Grabbing a fork he sat down at the table with her and began eating, thanking Bella when she stood up and poured him a glass of water. When he swallowed his bite of food he started talking again.

"I'm glad that you're happier now, Bella. I had been afraid that you were losing that and yourself when you were with the Cullen boy, but you always insisted that you were happy with him. But now, I can see that whatever you had with that boy is nothing compared to what you have with Jake. I've never seen you smile so much than with when you are with him. And I can tell that boy is over the moon for you."

Bella smiled as she thought of Jacob saying softly, "Yeah, he is."

Her father smiled as he ate a bit more before asking, "Remember when you asked me how you knew if you really loved someone and I asked you in return if you more or less loved Jacob?"

Nodding Bella answered, "Yeah, and I said 'I think so' in the most unsure way ever."

Charlie chuckled as he took a sip of his water. Setting the glass down he asked, "Did you ever find a definitive answer?"

"Yeah, I did. And…I love him, dad. I know that might sound weird because he's just sixteen and I'm eighteen and we may not be old enough to know when we're really in love, but I know what I feel for Jacob. And it far surpasses what I felt for Edward."

"I'm not judging you, kiddo. Besides, you and Jake have always had a connection and understanding that was hard to break. Billy and I used to joke that you two would end up married to each other, but we weren't entirely serious. But if we start joking about it again—and we will—I'll be completely serious this time."

Bella smiled at her father and stood from her seat to go and hug the man. She smiled further when Charlie returned her hug, despite the fact he had stiffened slightly when she hugged him. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with physical affection, but that was okay. Charlie may not know or think it, but to Bella, he was the best dad in the world.

The two of them sat talking for a little while further before it was time for Charlie to head back to the station. Bella walked him to the door and told him she'd see him later, Charlie nodding before getting in his cruiser and pulling out of the driveway. As she watched him leave Bella wondered what she could make for Sunday dinner. Should she do something different or let them still eat left over Swedish meatballs? She had made more than she had planned to the night before…

Deciding to worry about it when it got about four or five o' clock, she turned to head back into her home. However as she turned, her brown eyes caught a glimpse of fire red color in her peripheral. Turning her head in that direction, a frightened gasp left her throat as she looked out towards the neighbor's yard across the street and saw none other than Victoria standing in it. Her red eyes were glaring hatred at her before she quickly disappeared from Bella's vision.

Shaking Bella ran back inside her home, closing the door behind her. With a trembling hand she reached in her pocket to get her cell phone to call Jacob. However her fingers were trembling so badly she couldn't even call him. Giving up she ran to grab her keys and then ran out of the house to her truck. Climbing inside she put the key in the ignition and cranked the red wagon, pulling out of the driveway and flooring it towards La Push.


	17. Chapter 17

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 17

Bella gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hand as she rushed to La Push, needing desperately to be there. She had just seen Victoria and the vengeful vampire was way too close to home, literally! She had to get to Jacob and let him know that Victoria was closer than she had originally thought. Everything seemed to be happening so much faster than she originally thought and she wasn't completely ready to face it all again.

She had just turned on the road to lead into the Reservation when a red blur darted out in front of the truck. Slamming on the brakes Bella gasped before frantically looking around, knowing good and well that it had been Victoria. She pressed on the gas pedal to start driving again, only for her not to go anywhere. She was stuck, as if stuck in the mud.

"Come on, come on!" Bella cried as her breathing started to become faster as she pressed harder on the gas. She glanced in her rearview mirror only for her breath to entirely leave her body. There standing at the back of her truck was a boy, probably not much older than her. But what really frightened her were his red eyes, instantly letting her know he was a vampire and he was holding the backend of the bed of her truck, making sure it went nowhere. She belatedly realized that this was Riley, the boy Victoria turned into a vampire and made him believe she loved him, only using him to get to her. Bella watched as he smirked before he casually threw up his hand that was holding onto the truck, causing the truck to lift up and begin to flip over. As the truck flipped over onto its top, Bella screamed and covered her face as the windows burst around her, glass flying everywhere.

Opening her eyes Bella frantically began to paw at her seatbelt while being upside down, trying desperately to unbuckle herself. However before she could, the truck was flipped again, this time on its side, Driver's side on the ground. Broken glass was cutting into her skin, but the brunette couldn't really care at the moment about that. A loud thump was heard and she looked to the passenger side window to see the Riley perched on the door and peering inside the truck at her. That window was still mostly intact though it was still broken, so she heard him when he began speaking.

"So you're the one my Victoria is after," he said casually. "Good thing I caught you for her before you got much further."

"Riley," Bella whispered, noticing how he blinked confusedly at already knowing his name. Taking the chance while he was momentarily stunned by her knowing him somehow she said, "Riley, listen to me. Victoria is using you. She's using you to get to me because she wants revenge for her mate's death."

Riley snarled and climbed down from the truck, only to rip the door off in a sickening crunch of metal. He then picked the truck up and slammed it back on the ground, causing Bella to shriek in fear and her head snap back from the impact. As she covered her ears to stop the ringing in them she heard Riley yell, "I'm her mate! She had no one else! She said you'd try to talk your way out, but I'm not going to listen or let you." Looking behind him he said, "She's all yours, my love."

"No!" Bella screamed as Victoria appeared and reached inside, grabbing her arm in her icy grip. Before she could do anything else however, a roar was heard and Bella looked up to see a large russet brown wolf bounding towards them, behind him a brown one with grey around its eyes. Not far behind those two was the rest of the Pack, all of them quickly gaining.

Victoria snarled at seeing the beasts and backed out of the truck, running off when Jacob snapped at her, her barely escaping its humongous jaws. Riley however was not as lucky as the rest of the Pack pounced on him and began to rip him apart, his screams for Victoria drowned out by their snarling until there was nothing but a pile of limbs left. Sam phased back to his human form from his black wolf and struck a match, lighting Riley's body on fire before looking at the others and saying, "Follow the redhead. Don't let her get away."

As the rest of the Pack took off, Sam put his shorts back on before helping Bella out of her ruined truck. The brunette was shaking as he got her out before putting her down on her feet. However as soon as he let her go, she fell forward into Jacob's large wolf body, tears running down her face as she cried into his fur. Jacob whined as he turned his head to nuzzle his love, trying his best to comfort her. He looked at Sam who motioned for him to bend down so he could help Bella onto his back. Once he did and Bella was set to ride on his back, Sam sent Jacob to his home with Bella while he made sure Riley's remains completely burned away. Afterwards he would make sure Bella's truck was taken care of.

Jacob turned and began to run back through the woods towards his home, all the while worrying about Bella. She was gripping his fur tightly in her fists and she was completely terrified from her encounter with those leeches. This is the third time she had been distraught over something, only this time he knew what it was in every sense of the encounter and why. He hoped that once he got them to his house, Bella would have calmed down enough to talk to him.

* * *

Billy looked at Bella worriedly where she was laid out on their couch. He had been surprised to see his son coming towards the house carrying the girl on his back, phasing back to human before carrying her inside. Apparently she had passed out sometime on the way. Jacob believed that all of the fear she had experienced in such a short amount of time had caused her brain to shut down and thus her body as well.

Looking over at his son, he saw Jacob was sitting on the floor next to the couch now fully dressed. His hand was gently running through Bella's brown tresses, a concerned expression on his face. Rolling over towards them he softly asked, "What happened?"

Jacob didn't answer right away, but he eventually did saying, "First off, Bella told me everything. She told me that she's from another time similar to this one and therefore she knows what's going to happen."

"She did?"

"Yes, and she told me she loves me. But she was afraid to want to be in a relationship with me before because of Imprinting and how it ruined the Pack, which was why she ran back to Cullen. But I think I've reassured her now with knowing no one in the Pack had Imprinted, not even Sam and he was supposed to already."

Billy nodded, finding the notion that none of the Quileute Pack had Imprinted odd. Honestly Sam should have as he was the first to phase and had been a wolf Shifter longer than any of the others. But even so months had gone by and he hadn't; he was still together with Leah Clearwater and it was clear the two were falling deeper in love every day. Leah was supposed to phase along with her brother Seth, according to Bella. Neither of them had yet, though Old Quil had told him he believes the young boy was close to doing so, making him the youngest to join the Pack. Shaking his head from these thoughts he went back to listening to his son speak.

"But even after reassuring her that I wouldn't ever Imprint, not unless it was on her, I found her distraught just hours later. She was curled up crying in the shower, and when I helped her out she apologized to me. But the thing is I don't know why. And now this has happened. I don't know what to do, dad."

Placing a gentle hand on Jacob's shoulder Billy said, "Listen son, Bella knows more than we ever could at this point and has gone through it already, meaning she'll be going through it once more. She'll tell us everything soon, I'm sure. As for when you found her in the shower, whatever had her reacting like that is something she'll have to share exclusively with you. I know things are starting to become even more dangerous now, but try and be patient with Bella. For whatever reason she sent back to us from her future, it was for a reason and she will help you all out in the end."

Jacob nodded before turning his attention back to his girlfriend that was still lying unconscious. Of course he'd be patient with Bella, but he hoped she would tell him everything they would need to know soon, and furthermore tell him what had caused her breakdown last night. He loved her more than anything and though she had already experienced whatever was to happen, he would protect her at all costs, no matter what.

* * *

Victoria growled in rage as she tore down several trees deep in the woods. She had been so close! She had almost gotten that wretched human girl and then those stupid oversized wolves showed up. She had barely managed to escape the biggest one's teeth and it had taken longer than it should have to lose the others that were tailing her. And that useless Riley had gotten himself killed! She should have known better than to rely on that useless boy. She'd have to come up with a new plan to get Bella, to ambush her somehow. And not just her, but those beasts as well. She just needed to figure out what her next move would be. And she'd start by going into town and finding another accomplice, perhaps one that had a vendetta against Bella just like she did.

With a satisfied nod Victoria ran back towards Port Angeles, intent on finding her next partner that would help her get the Cullens' pet human once and for all. In seconds she was in town and had snagged a pair of sunglasses to put over her eyes. Walking into the mall she began looking around, looking at any potential vampire accomplices. So far none seemed worthy enough to be turned into a vampire. She stepped into an optometrist office and stole a pair of green contacts before leaving, placing them in her eyes under the sunglasses to disguise her red eyes. Just as she did and took her sunglasses off, she passed by a restroom and heard a whiney female voice complaining inside.

"My nose is so crooked now and has an awful bump on it, even after the cosmetic surgery!" the girl complained, obviously looking at herself in a mirror. Victoria rolled her eyes and continued walking, only to stop in interest when the mystery girl began to speak again. "I still can't believe that bitch broke my nose and tried to beat me. I swear I'm going to kill Bella Swan. That goody two shoes won't know what's coming to her and she has no Cullen to protect her this time."

An evil smirk slipped onto the red haired vampires face before she turned and walked into the restroom. She found a blonde haired girl lightly touching her obviously redone nose while glaring at herself in the mirror. Silently walking up to her she tilted her head and said, "So you hate Bella Swan, too."

The girl snapped her head to look at her and took in her otherworldly beauty. She reminded her of the Cullens, but it was obvious she was in no relation, especially if she hated Bella. Nodding she said, "Yes, I do."

"Good, because I could use someone to help me get back at her. She crossed me and I'll stop at nothing to get revenge. And from what I've heard, you want revenge on her as well."

"Of course I do. I'm going to teach that dumb girl not to mess with Lauren Mallory."

"Excellent." Victoria had a near feral grin on her face before holding her hand out to her. "I'm Victoria, and I think we're going to be great friends. And with us having the same goal, Bella Swan will be nothing by the time we're done with her."

Lauren smirked and shook the redhead's cold hand, looking forward to whatever Victoria had in store to absolutely ruin Bella. And she'd be nothing to happy to help.


	18. Chapter 18

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 18

Gentle stroking on her face roused Bella back to consciousness, making her moan a little before slowly opening her eyes. Her vision coming into focus she looked into the concerned, yet love and relief filled dark brown ones of Jacob. She gave him a small smile and whispered, "Hi."

Jacob smiled in return and gave her forehead a kiss before softly replying, "Hey honey."

Bella sat up slowly with the help of Jacob and looked around seeing that she was in the Black household. Looking back at her boyfriend she asked, "What happened?"

A grave look washed over the Shifter's face before he answered, "That redheaded leech ambushed your truck and caused it to turn over. She had another vamp with her, but we killed him in time. We almost had the redhead as well; I literally almost had her in my teeth, but she got away. You passed out from being overwhelmed by everything." He gave her a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Bells."

"It's alright, Jake. It's not your fault Victoria got away. She's crafty like that. To be honest, she evaded you all and the Cullens easily last time as well."

"I wish I could be of more help."

"You're doing more than enough, don't overexert yourself." Bella placed a gentle hand on his shoulders. "I appreciate all that you and the Pack are doing, and I hate that you all are sticking your necks out because of me again."

Jacob took the brunette's hand in his and gave it a kiss before rubbing it gently in his larger one. He could only imagine how Bella was feeling at the moment. She had already been through what he was only beginning to go through. Even so she seemed to be keeping strong through her fear, something he greatly admired her for. From what she had told him previously of her original timeline, she made herself out to be weak and dependent on that stupid Edward Cullen and completely self-sacrificing. He couldn't tell if she was still being self-sacrificing now, but he could tell she was being stronger than what she had given herself credit for. He despised Cullen for making her believe she was anything less than what she really was. It all probably didn't stem from him, but he was a major cause of it. He was so proud to see the confidence and independence rolling off of her in waves, even if she didn't see it.

He thought back to when he had found her having a breakdown in the shower, suddenly remembering that he needed to question her about that. She had displayed a moment of weakness he had never seen her have before and it concerned him, especially so that she had apologized to him. Jacob didn't want to pressure her, but he needed to know, if only to move forward and put his mind at ease.

Moving to sit next to her on the couch Jacob gently took Bella's hands into his own and looked into her chocolate brown eyes before saying, "Bella, I don't want to pressure you, but I want to know what caused your breakdown last night. And why did you apologize to me? Please honey, tell me."

Bella frowned as her mood dropped at Jacob's words. She knew he was going to ask her about that topic, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it. Then again, her refusing to talk about things because she didn't want to and would rather run or ignore it was what caused most of the pain and heartache she caused him and everyone else before. She didn't want to do it again, she was starting new. And she was on a good roll, so there was no reason to stop now. Nodding Bella softly replied, "Okay, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't freak out too badly when you hear what I have to say. Because honestly, it's not very good and you might think less of me from it. Actually, you might end up hating me."

"I could never hate you, Bella. I will always love you, no matter what," Jacob told her honestly, his eyes swimming with truth and promise of his words.

Taking a deep breath Bella began to speak. "As I told you before, the reason why I didn't choose you and decided to marry Edward was because I was afraid of Imprinting. But last night, before you found me crying in the shower, I was able to see what the future had in store for me had I married Edward." She bit her lip and looked off to the side as she thought back to what Maggie had shown her. Just thinking of it again brought tears to her eyes and she almost wanted to just forget telling Jacob, knowing the information would hurt him greatly like it had done before. However in that moment, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her—not Jacob's—and give her comfort as Maggie's voice whispered in her ear, "It's alright, you can do this. Just be strong like I know you are."

The brunette smiled a bit and nodded lightly at hearing those words. Her conscience wasn't there for her to see, as Maggie had stated she wouldn't be around when she was with Jacob, but she was still there for her even when she couldn't see her. Maggie may be the tougher part of her, but she was also caring and—dare she say it—a softy. Feeling better Bella took another deep breath a continued speaking.

"The day I would have married Edward, you would have returned and come to see me during the reception. Everything would have been fine, until I tell you that I planned on having a "proper" honeymoon before being turned into a vampire. I saw you begging me not to do that and even told Edward he would have killed me, but the Pack drug you away telling you I wasn't your or their concern anymore. Even though I knew it caused you pain and more heartbreak, I went ahead with the honeymoon anyway and…and slept with Edward." Gosh, just saying that made her feel sick and she could see the undisguised disgust in Jacob's eyes that she would have subjected herself to that had she not been given this second chance. "As a result, I would have somehow gotten pregnant and it would have killed me. And because I'm stupid I would have tried to carry the baby, even when Edward didn't want me too."

Jacob, feeling overwhelmed with what she had told him already, couldn't help but interrupt her asking, "Even the leech wouldn't have wanted you to have the baby leech?"

Bella nodded and answered, "Yeah, but I'm stubbornly stupid I guess. I saw that I would have had to drink blood to support it because it was feeding off of me while beating me up and killing me from the inside out. Even you were disgusted when you saw me and because I'm selfish I begged you to still stay, all the while knowing I was breaking you more and more. It all came to a head when I saw that I would go in labor due to the baby breaking my back. It would kill me and…and you would have Imprinted on it." Tears filled her brown eyes and slid down her cheeks. "I couldn't bear to see anymore and I'm so angry and disgusted at myself. All of that would have happened because of my selfish choices. But worst of all is that I would have hurt you again and again and again. I'm completely and utterly undeserving of you and you should hate me. I gave up so much because of Edward and you gave up so much for your tribe, your land, and me, and I couldn't even appreciate it. It was like I only appreciated it when it was convenient and that wasn't fair. I've always known you loved me and I loved you too; I still love you now. But everything that would have happened was because I was running away from you because I was afraid of Imprinting, afraid of what it would have done to us like it did to Sam and Leah had I given us a chance back in my original timeline. I just…I'm sorry."

Jacob watched Bella cry as he processed what she had told him. If she hadn't come back to this time in her life, a time he was only now experiencing, she would have left him and chose her leech, marrying him and eventually dying to have his devil spawn. She said he had been disgusted at the time and he was disgusted now. But it wouldn't do for him to be upset when Bella was already upset. Also it wasn't going to happen because for one, the Cullens were gone. And two, she had ultimately chosen him and she loved him, and he had to believe that wouldn't change, even if the Cullens suddenly returned like they had in her previous timeline. Even so, he could never stay mad at Bella, or be mad at her for something she had yet to do in this timeline. He had faith that she wouldn't slip like she did before. Something had changed in her that apparently wasn't present for her before, therefore he believed she would always stay with him, even if Cullen did returned.

Wrapping his strong arms around her he held her close, gently pulling her onto his lap. Kissing the top of her head he let out a sigh before saying, "I won't pretend that this information doesn't bother me, because it does, but in a way I also understand why you did and would have done it."

"I'm so sorry, Jake," Bella whispered as she tried to mold herself to him, burying her face in his neck. "Please forgive me."

"For what? Bella, you have to forgive yourself for what happened. You have to remember that I haven't been put through the ringer and all the pain you put me through before; I just know about it because you've told me. But it's obvious it is still haunting you. You have to forgive yourself and when you do, you'll be able to finally let it go and move on. You're starting over and moving forward now, but you can't completely until you forgive yourself. You got this chance for a reason, so don't ruin it by dwelling on the past…or future…or whatever."

Bella chuckled softly before nodding and pulling away to look into Jacob's warm dark brown eyes. Smiling softly she said, "I love you."

Jacob smiled and leant his forehead against the brunette's before replying, "I love you, too."

The two of them smiled at each other before pressing their lips together, warmth and tingles filling their bodies as they shared their kiss. Their lips moved against each others as their hands tightened their hold on each other. Before they knew it, Jacob had laid Bella down across his couch and he was on top of her, their kisses becoming more and more heated. A burning throbbing had settled inside of them and Bella was groping Jacob and fisting his hair, Jacob moving from her lips to press kisses against her neck as his large hands move underneath her shirt to feel and massage her bra-covered breast. He delighted in her moans and was just about to pull her bra cup down to fully feel her breast when the door suddenly opened, causing them both to quickly break apart and sit up, looking completely guilty of their obvious activities.

Standing in the door way was Sam who had brought Billy home, Billy having been visiting Harry and Sue. The two of them both raised an eyebrow at the couple as they took in their slightly disheveled states. Sam could clearly smell the arousal coming off of them both and he rolled his eyes at how poorly Jacob and Bella were trying to act normal. He finished pushing Billy inside his home before saying, "Well, I'm going back to the Clearwaters' to see Leah."

"Thank you, Sam," Billy said as the Shifter turned to leave. He looked back at his son and his best friend's daughter before saying, "Jacob, you know where the condoms are. Just grab a few if you need them, but don't do it on the couch."

A strangled, mortified sound escaped Bella's throat, her face burning red as she covered it. Jacob coughed awkwardly as his own cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He looked over at Bella to see her peering at him a little through her fingers. He honestly didn't even know if she was ready for sex and to be frank, they had just gotten together the day before. It was way too soon to have sex yet. Then again, he felt like he's been with her longer than they actually have been and it wouldn't seem weird if they did.

What Jacob didn't know was that Bella was thinking the same thing. There was a lot of sexual tension between her and Jacob, always had been. But before there had been Edward, the one person she wanted to remain faithful to and was adamant about being with to be a vampire. But Jacob was so different and he wouldn't ever hurt her, not intentionally like Edward had. Also if she thought about it, sex with Jacob was bound to be so much better than it could possibly ever be with Edward. She felt gross knowing she wanted to try and sleep with Edward, especially considering what he was and his constant restraint around her. But Jacob wouldn't treat her like she was fragile and he was bound to love her like no one ever could. Also, she was still throbbing between her legs from their interrupted make out session. Before she could ponder it any more, Billy began speaking again.

"Oh yeah, Bella? Charlie called me to let you know he'll be late at the station tonight. So you can either stay here or go home, Jacob going with you."

The brunette nodded and said, "Thanks Billy. Did he say why?"

The Quileute chief shrugged and said, "He said something about having to fill out a missing person report. Apparently some teenage girl has been reported missing and her parents are demanding an investigation."

"Oh wow, well I hope she gets found. I wonder if it's someone who goes to my school."

Jacob shrugged and said, "Probably, but I'm sure Charlie and his team will find her." He stood up and held a hand out to Bella. "I can take you home and stay over if you want, Bells."

Bella smiled and nodded, taking his hand and letting him help her up. Jacob told her they would take his car in the garage since her truck was totaled. She nodded and headed out the door to head for the garage, Jacob grabbing his car keys to follow behind her. However before he could fully follow his girlfriend Billy said, "Again Jake, you know where the condoms are. Grab some if you need some."

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out and leaving his home calling behind him, "Bye dad."

Billy chuckled as his son left before moving to watch television, loving to mess with his son.

* * *

Lauren screamed in agony as she thrashed and convulsed on the floor of the cellar of the abandoned house Victoria had taken her to. Her neck was burning from where the redhead had suddenly bit her and it felt like a fire was spreading throughout the entirety of her body. She was dying, she just knew she was. Tears were filling her eyes and sliding down the sides of her face while Victoria leant against the wall picking at her nails, acting as if all the noise she was making didn't bother her.

"What did you do to me?!" Lauren yelled at her before another painful scream was ripped from her throat.

Victoria was suddenly next to her, crouched next to her as her red eyes—not green like before—looked into her blue ones. She smirked before saying, "Don't worry, the pain is only temporary. But soon you'll be stronger, faster, and more beautiful than ever, something I know you take pride in. And soon after, we'll take revenge on the one who wronged us both. It'll all be worth it; this, I promise you, Lauren."

The blonde girl stared at the red haired woman before a sob left her throat as more pain filled her body. She almost didn't believe this was worth getting back at Bella Swan, but if Victoria was promising it would all be worth it then she would believe her. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to give the ginger bitch what for for putting her through this first.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is about a month late. I've been so busy getting my life together with school and going through Hurricane Florence following the high of my birthday, so I apologize that you had to wait on this story. I hope you all liked it though and stay tuned for the next chapter to come. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	19. Chapter 19

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 19

Two weeks had passed by and there was absolutely no sign or scent of the redheaded leech that the Pack had been tracking. Jacob was the most perplexed and suspicious by the vamp's sudden lack of inactivity. He knew the redhead always seemed to make some sort of move every two days, keeping them on their toes more times than not. The fact that she suddenly disappeared and there was no sign of her for two weeks had him feeling uneasy, especially considering how close she had been to hurting Bella. Then again, she may just be biding her time to strike again. Whatever the reason, Jacob knew he needed to be ready. But even so, he wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend considering she was the one the leech was after. Sam understood his want to see Bella, as he too wanted to see Leah a lot, but Pack responsibilities unfortunately came first, especially with a Cold One being so close to home.

Jacob was just doing his last round of patrolling when the Pack mind suddenly came abuzz in his head. He tried to listen in on what they were saying, but they weren't making it easy. Getting annoyed he locked in on Embry and spoke to him directly.

 _"Em, what's going on?"_ Jacob asked him.

 _"It's Quil, Jake. He's phased finally,"_ Embry responded solemnly.

Jacob felt his chest tighten at hearing the news. He figured Quil would be a part of the Pack soon, considering it was his grandfather that filled him and Embry and everyone else in on what was happening to them. Even so, he wouldn't want this for his friend; he didn't want this for any of them. But apparently fate and the Quileute spirits thought differently. Deciding to check in on Quil and hoping he would answer he called out, _"Quil?"_

There was a moment of silence through the Pack mind before a soft, panicked voice responded, _"Jake?"_

 _"Hey buddy. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. And we'll explain everything soon."_

It was obvious Quil was as confused as he was frightened about what had happened to him, but if his friends were in the same boat and offering comfort, then he knew he'd be alright. When Quil was finally calm enough and taken off by Paul and Jared, Sam thanked Jacob and dismissed him off duty before telling Embry to start his patrol shift. Jacob sighed and headed for home, intent on getting a nap in before going to see Bella. He had been patrolling for eight hours and needed to rest his eyes. But once he did, he was going to go see the beautiful brunette he called his girlfriend.

He ignored the fake puking sounds Paul was making towards him about his thoughts on Bella and practically trotted back home. Once he reached the edge of the wood by his house he phased back to his human form and put his shorts on. Walking towards his house he could already feel his tiredness creeping up on him. Yes, a nap was definitely in order before doing anything at the moment. But he knew he was definitely going to see Bella as a first priority the moment he woke up. But right now, his bed was calling his name.

* * *

Bright blue eyes watched the red haired vampire and her newly turned minion spar in an abandoned warehouse in Port Angeles, a concerned expression on her face. It was obvious Victoria was getting Lauren fight ready, but with Lauren being a newborn, she was particularly deadly. It had been reported Lauren Mallory was missing and her host knew it, but she hadn't told her that Lauren had been kidnapped and turned by the vengeful redhead. She knew she couldn't dally in telling her this bit of news, but she needed to know what Victoria was up to and what Lauren's role in her plans was. She turned her attention back to the fighting duo when Victoria threw Lauren harshly into a stack of crates, her hard body instantly destroying them into splinters.

Victoria walked over to the blonde vampire and said, "Get up, Lauren. Don't be pathetic. You can barely lay a punch on me and if you can't even do that, how can I expect you to do what I need you to do to get back at Bella Swan?"

Lauren glared up at Victoria and hissed, "You're not making it easy on me, Victoria."

"Because it's not going to be easy. That wretched girl has an entire pack of oversized puppies to protect her and we need to be able to beat and get past them in order to get her. And I'll be damned if you slow me down. You said you wanted revenge, and as do I, so you better get with the program. Don't be like that useless Riley and bail on me like Laurent. I will have my revenge for James' death, and you better help me if you know what's good for you."

Lauren growled at her sire and rushed at her, intent on attacking her only to be cuffed in her throat and thrown back down on the ground, the ground cracking underneath her. Blood red eyes glowered up at the redhead and Lauren stood back up again, a hate for Victoria building up inside of her that she hadn't felt before.

She wanted revenge on Bella; yes, she would openly admit that. The little bitch had broken her nose and actually beat her up, something she didn't think the wench was capable of. Bella had made of fool of her, so of course she wanted to get back at her, but not like this. She didn't ask to be turned into a vampire, to thirst for blood, to be stronger than she thought possible and be immortal. She was vain, but not to the point of wanting to live forever. She had thought helping Victoria get revenge on Bella and her helping her get her revenge as well was going to be something good to humiliate Bella. Originally she had wanted to kill her, but she had gotten over that. Victoria however had not and she was dead set on ending the quiet brunette's life. And what was worse was that the redhead was using her as a pawn to get to the brunette, slapping her around and forcing her to hunt other human beings just to feed so she'd be strong enough to dispose of Bella. Oh, how she wished she had never met Victoria at the mall that day two weeks ago. There was nothing more that she wanted now then to crush and dismember her.

Without realizing it Lauren held her hand up towards Victoria and growled at her, her hand suddenly glowing an orangey color. Victoria stared at her in confusion and awe, wondering what power Lauren was suddenly exhibiting. However she stopped wondering and began to hiss in agony when she felt her concrete skin beginning to crack and split open, the feeling painful and nothing she had ever felt before. Realizing that Lauren's power was causing her body to crumble and practically disintegrate where she stood, she cried out in panic, "Stop! Stop it right now!"

Lauren snarled and concentrated harder, intent on crumbling the redhead into dust, but a sudden soft voice in her ear told her to stop her assault on Victoria. She didn't understand it nor did she want to stop, but she did and allowed Victoria to get her bearings as her marble skin repaired itself. Walking towards the doors of the warehouse Lauren turned to Victoria and said, "I'll be back later tonight. Until then, leave me the hell alone."

The blonde didn't give the redhead time to respond as she left, slamming the doors shut behind her. She walked away from the warehouse along the pier for a bit before stopping by someone's car that was parked there. It was cloudy so she was fine to be standing outside in the day time, but it also made it easy for her to see her reflection in the car window. She still looked the same, but there was still something different about her, something otherworldly. And she actually didn't like it, and she couldn't bear to look at her red eyes. Lauren hated what Victoria had done to her. No amount of revenge on Bella was worth this.

With an enraged scream Lauren lifted her fists and slammed them down on top of the car, crushing the top of it and busing the windows on the driver's side where she stood. She kicked the car, a loud crunching sound to be heard and putting an incredible dent in the car, and stalked away as she left the area.

Maggie watched Lauren walk away with a surprised expression on her face. She had just witnessed Lauren nearly kill Victoria and it was apparent that the blonde did not like being a vampire, especially considering being one would give her eternal beauty. Finding all of this information interesting, she quickly disappeared to let Bella know of her findings.

* * *

Bella sat on her bed watching the soap opera she was keeping up with on her laptop, a wad of tissue balled up in her hand. This was a very emotional episode and she was super invested in it, so much so that she didn't even bat an eye when Maggie appeared next to her and almost leant into her personal space to see the laptop screen. Maggie frowned and asked, "What the hell is this?"

"Chad just found out that Jennifer is suffering from a brain tumor—something she's kept hidden for months from him—and doesn't have long to live, and she's currently giving him her final goodbye. Stephanie just lost her son to drowning and has turned to prescription pain killers and her husband is considering suicide to because he can't deal with the pain of the loss of their son. Daniel and his boyfriend Oliver are arguing because of Daniel's ex trying to take him back, and Daniel is having an affair with said ex, and Patricia has just found out her fiancé is cheating and has been embezzling money. But I'm mostly crying because of Chad and Jennifer and the Stephanie storyline."

Maggie gave her host an almost incredulous look before slamming her laptop closed and saying, "Don't watch this depressing shit. Nothing that you've told me about this show sounds good. Watch something happy; watch Spongebob."

Bella chuckled a little at her conscience and sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes before getting her emotions under wraps. She always got emotional watching that show and she had been on a bit of a binge watching it for the past six hours. A little break wouldn't hurt from watching it. Turning to the white haired version of her she asked, "So what's up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I know. I've been busy keeping an eye on Victoria since her attack on you two weeks ago."

"Well, what have you seen or found?"

Her conscience took a deep breath before asking, "You know how that Lauren girl is reported missing, right?" At Bella's nod she continued. "Well, she's still in the area. And she's got…unwanted company as a companion. Company that I've been looking into."

It didn't take Bella long to realize what Maggie was saying. Lauren was still around, but not as alive as she once was. Maggie was telling her Victoria had Lauren and had most likely changed her into a vampire. Feeling her heart begin to beat quickly in her chest, Bella asked, "W-What is she doing with her?"

"From what I could tell, Lauren joined Victoria on the promise that she'd help her get revenge on you for beating the brakes off of her that day in the school cafeteria months ago. However, I don't think this is what she had in mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that in the past two weeks of Victoria turning her into a vampire, Lauren doesn't seem to like this new existence. In fact, I'd say she resents Victoria judging by the vicious looks she gives her."

"But is it possible Lauren will come after me too?"

"Yes, but only because Victoria is making her."

Bella could feel herself shaking and she reached her hand up to run through her hair. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening! Why her? Why did this situation have to come to this? With Lauren being a newborn vampire, she was so much deadlier than Victoria. But even so, Maggie was making it seem as if Lauren didn't want to partake in the vengeful redhead's plot against her now. It didn't make since to her. Then again, Lauren was very overbearing and could butt heads with the best of them. Maybe meeting Victoria was the worst thing to ever happen to her and now she was dealing with the consequences. But still, that wouldn't stop her or Victoria from coming after her.

"Oh, and one more thing," Maggie said. "Lauren has a special gift as well. Apparently she can cause another vampire to crack and crumble where they stand. She used it on Victoria and it was awesome. I wish she would have finished her off, though; it'd make my job easier."

Bella felt sick upon hearing that. If that was what Lauren could do to a vampire, she couldn't even begin to imagine what she could do to a human with a power like that. Putting her face in her hands she mumbled, "Maggie, if there is anything else you have to say, please say it now before I completely start to hyperventilate."

Maggie was silent for a moment before saying, "I spoke with Ephraim again."

Quickly looking up the brunette asked with hope evident on her face, "What did he say? Does he have any news concerning Jake? Can he revoke him Imprinting?"

"Unfortunately not, sorry. The spirits are so stubborn and they're not budging." At Bella's fallen expression she said, "But we think we can find a way to make him Imprint on you."

"Me?"

"I've told you before that I'm certain Jacob was meant to Imprint on you. Your mind barrier wouldn't let him, though; even now it's not letting him. So we figure that if we can possibly break down your mind barrier, it'll work."

It sounded far-fetched to Bella, almost impossible. Then again, she's seen a lot of things that were impossible. Hell, her conscience taking on a physical form and taking her back in time was impossible, yet here they were. Maybe it could work, though. Maybe Jacob could Imprint on her and they could be together forever. Jacob had told her that Imprint or not, he was always going to choose her, but she knew that as long as Imprinting was going to be something Jacob would have to do, she wasn't going to fully reassured unless something gave. And if losing her mind shield was what was going to have to give, then she'd gladly give it up.

Looking into her conscience's eyes she said, "Okay, let's do that."

Maggie nodded and said, "Alright, I'll tell Ephraim that we'll try doing that. But just know it may not happen immediately."

The brunette nodded and thanked her conscience before going back to open her laptop to pick up where she left off with her soap opera. She laughed however when Maggie once again told her to not watch it, calling it 'depressing' among other names. She was glad to have Maggie with her, she had missed her. And even though her conscience always seemed to be the bearer of bad news lately, she was also looking out for her like she was meant to. She was like a sister to her, an older sister she could look up to. And she hoped she would always be with her when they were finally done with Victoria.


	20. Chapter 20

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 20

"So Angela, are things still awkward between you and Ben since you guys broke up?" Jessica casually asked Angela from the table they were sitting at outside for lunch. It was a bit of a sunny day, though there was a slight chill in the air. Even so, everyone wanted to be outside to soak in the bit of sun that was peeking through the usually cloudy sky.

The bespectacled girl shrugged and answered, "I don't think so. At least it isn't on my end. Ben is being weird about it, though. It's like he can't understand why I would want to break up with him. I clearly told him we had been having problems for a while and were growing apart and it was just better for us to not be together any longer and to just move on."

Bella gave Angela a comforting pat on her hand before saying, "It'll be alright. Besides, I think you've already moved on from what Jake has told me."

Angela blushed and said, "Tell your boyfriend to keep his mouth shut."

Bella laughed and turned back to her lunch, amused at Angela's reaction to her slight mention of Embry. Ever since the two of them met that day at the diner, they had traded numbers and had been calling and texting. Embry had been a shoulder to lean on for Angela through her relationship with Ben falling apart and he was still there for her, though it was obvious Angela wasn't as hurt over the breakup as they thought she would be. Angela and Embry were much closer that Bella had thought they were and Jacob revealed to her that Embry had Imprinted on Angela that day, but hadn't known it at the time.

Upon learning that information, Bella took it upon herself to fill Angela in about the Quileute Shifters and what was going on in La Push on the supernatural side. Angela didn't believe it right off, but after speaking to Jacob's father and Embry, even witnessing Embry phase, she believed it and surprisingly accepted it without question. And seeing the two together was rather sweet, especially considering that Angela and Embry were natural sweet and kind people. Bella wished them all the best in their budding relationship. Of course with knowing about Embry and the Pack, Angela was also informed about vampires and was shocked to learn that the entire Cullen family was a coven of vampires, even more so to realize that Bella dated Edward while knowing he was one. However she was sympathetic to Bella, believing her to be charmed and dazzled by Edward and was pulled out from under his thrall once he and his family left. Bella wasn't sure whether to tell Angela she was partly right or not, but she supposed it didn't matter.

Jessica raised an eyebrow when Mike walked over to their table and she immediately said, "What do you want, Mike?"

Mike shot a glare at his ex and looked at Bella before saying, "Hey Bella, has your dad gotten any leads or clues to finding Lauren yet?"

Bella froze momentarily at the mention of Lauren before responding, "No, he hasn't yet. Why do you ask?"

"Because Tyler swears he saw her when he went into town to get lunch. But he said when he called out to her she just disappeared."

"Weird," Jessica said with a thoughtful. "Are you sure Tyler wasn't just seeing things?"

"Hard to say, but I thought I'd just let Bella know so she can relay that information to Chief Swan."

Bella nodded and thanked Mike before excusing herself, saying she had to use the restroom. As she left she could feel herself shaking in fear. Lauren had been spotted in town, meaning she was much closer than originally thought, meaning Victoria was as well. Bella hadn't told Angela or even Jacob about Lauren being turned into a vampire by Victoria. She hadn't even told Angela about Victoria, but she didn't want to drop but so much on her considering she was new to the supernatural world. But Jacob wasn't and he deserved to know, yet she hadn't told him yet. She didn't want to keep this information from him and knew she needed to tell him everything that Maggie had told her.

Reaching the girl's restroom she checked underneath all of the stalls to make sure no one was inside before taking her cell phone out of her pocket and instantly dialing Jacob's number. She held the device to her ear and listened to it ring until finally Jacob answered.

 _"Hey Bells,"_ Jacob greeted.

"Jake," Bella said, her voice holding a bit of the fear she was feeling.

 _"Bella, what's wrong? Talk to me, honey."_

"Jake, I need to talk to you face to face. I don't want to tell you this over the phone."

 _"What is it?"_

Bella dropped her voice to a whisper. "It's about Victoria."

There was silence on the phone for a moment before Jacob told her that he'd pick her up directly after school. Bella agreed and with a quick 'I love you' ended the call. Taking a deep breath Bella willed herself to calm down. The school day would be over soon; she just had to keep it together.

* * *

Lauren sat on a rock at the top of the cliff overlooking the ocean at First Beach. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on top of them, her red eyes watching the rolling waves and the teenagers splashing away in the waves. Every fiber of her being was trying to make her dash down there and slaughter them, draining them dry. But she was keeping herself from doing so, not wanting to stoop to Victoria's level anymore.

She hated Victoria, she hated her so much. She didn't want to be a vampire, she didn't want to drink blood. And she no longer wanted to get revenge on Bella. It had sounded nice at first, but by this point she wanted to do anything but. And Victoria wanting to get revenge on her was ridiculous. Sure, she could understand the concept of getting revenge for one's mate by killing the mate of the person that destroyed said mate, but it was obvious to her now that Edward Cullen—revealed to be a vampire now—wasn't Bella's mate and she wasn't his. She had told Victoria Bella had already moved on before she had been turned, but the redhead didn't believe that. To Lauren, it made more sense to just go after the Cullens by this point.

The blonde vampire also began thinking about her special power that she had used against Victoria in a moment of rage. She had cracked Victoria's marble skin and knew that if she had kept going would have crumbled her into dust. She wished she had but some voice in her head told her not to. She could only hope that Victoria would eventually get her comeuppance if she wasn't the one to do so.

A low growl caught her ear and she quickly turned to see a large chocolate brown wolf, its face a lighter shade. Her eyes widened as it stalked towards her, its hackles raised as it bared its teeth. Lauren quickly stood and held her hands out to it in a manner to show that she meant no harm, however it didn't seem to be listening. Behind it she saw another wolf step up behind it, this one larger and a russet color. She took a step back and said pleadingly, "Wait, I mean no harm; I promise!"

The two wolves growled at her before the russet one stopped for a moment and looked intently at her. It then turned to the other wolf and the two seemed to share some sort of private conversation before the russet one turned and walked away out of sight. A minute later a muscular teenage boy wearing cut off jean shorts appeared glaring at her.

"What are you doing on our turf, leech?" he asked.

Lauren stared at him for a moment before saying, "You're Bella's boyfriend!"

He looked at her for a moment in confusion before asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lauren Mallory. I went to school with Bella before I was reported missing. She uh, she beat me up some months ago after the Cullens left."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing on our lands. Any vampire that steps foot on Quileute land will be killed on sight."

"I didn't know! I just wanted to get away from Victoria!"

The boy froze for a moment before asking, "How do you know the redhead?"

Lauren was surprised he knew who she was talking about and answered, "She's the one who turned me. She said she would help me get back at Bella for beating me up and making a fool out of me, saying she also wanted to get back at her. But I had no idea what the price would be until it was too late."

"Are you still after Bella now?"

"Me? No, I'm not. I'd rather leave her alone now. But Victoria is making me because she is hell bent on killing her to avenge her mate."

"Then I'll have no qualms about killing you now."

Lauren's eyes widened further and held her hands out again, telling the two to wait for another moment in order to save herself. When she saw them pause she quickly said, "I can help you!"

* * *

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jacob pull up to pick her up when school was over. However the feeling quickly disappeared when she saw the troubled expression on his face through the window shield. When he stopped to let her inside of his Rabbit, she quickly got inside and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jacob looked at her before saying, "I'll tell you when we get to the Res."

The brunette wasn't sure she was going to like the conversation that they were going to have. She already had to tell him about Lauren and her connection to Victoria, but now something was obviously bothering Jacob. She wondered what could have happened between her call to him earlier and now. Whatever it was it wasn't good. And the silence as Jacob drove to La Push was making her more anxious than she already was. Before long they arrived in front of the Black home and Jacob put the car in park and turned off the ignition.

"Jake?" Bella said getting his attention. "Jake, what's going on? You're scaring me."

Jacob ran a hand down his face before saying, "Sorry honey, but I've got a lot on my mind and need to tell you to get it off of my chest."

"Me too. Do you want to go first?"

"No, you tell me what you wanted me to know first, and then I'll tell you."

Bella nodded and began to tell Jacob everything that she knew about Lauren and her disappearance, as well as her connection to Victoria and Lauren's special power and her plans to come after and along with Victoria. However she noticed that as she spoke Jacob didn't look as surprised as she thought he would. When she finished she said, "You know, I thought you'd react more."

Nodding Jacob replied, "Trust me, I would have had I not spoken directly to Lauren today."

Chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and slight horror, Bella exclaiming in question, "You spoke to Lauren?!"

"Yeah, Quil walked up on her by the cliff and I was the only person patrolling with him at the time so I saw her in his mind. I went to help him end her but then she put her hands up in a manner of surrender and just started blabbing, even more so when she recognized me as your boyfriend. She let us know everything about what the redhead is planning and how she got involved and how she doesn't want to be anymore."

 _So Maggie was right. Lauren doesn't want anything to do with Victoria anymore,_ Bella thought.

"But that wasn't the major shocker of the meeting though," Jacob continued.

Bella frowned and asked, "What was it, then?"

Jacob looked at Bella and said, "Lauren is offering her help to us to stop the redheaded leech."

"…What?"


	21. Chapter 21

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 21

Bella wasn't sure what to believe anymore at this point. Jacob had just told her that Lauren had not only been turned into a vampire by Victoria, but that she wanted to help her and Jacob in trying to stop the vengeful redhead. It was all a bit too much for her to take in and because of this she got out of Jacob's car and had to bend over with her head between her legs. Jacob got out of the car as well and walked over to where the brunette stood, gently rubbing her back and telling her to calm down. When she finally seemed to get it together she stood back up and looked at her boyfriend before speaking.

"Jake, you have to understand this all seems like a bit too much and a bit improbable," Bella said. "Lauren has always hated me and I'm sure she wants to kill me."

"Probably, but I think being tricked and turned into a vampire by the redhead changed her perspective and now is rather vengeful against her than you," Jacob responded.

"But what if she's lying? What if this is just a ploy to get close to me to off me?"

"Bella trust me, I'm just as worried about that as you are. I'm also very wary of what she said as well, but she just might also be telling the truth. I don't fully trust her, but it might be wise to take her up on her offer of help."

"And if she turns on us?"

"We'll kill her, no questions asked."

Bella wasn't so sure, but she trusted Jacob so she had to believe that things would work out for her in her favor. Wanting comfort she leant into Jacob and sought his warmth and comfort, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her face in his chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Jacob could understand her doubt and anxiety, for he was having those same doubts as well. But if he thought about it, they were running out of options, especially with Victoria closing in and quickly. He just hoped Lauren would stick to her word to help them and be trusted.

* * *

Maggie watched Victoria and Lauren as the two spoke the next day, Victoria laying out her plans to ambush Bella and attack her. Lauren was obviously listening, but Maggie could tell she didn't agree with a thing the red haired vampire was telling her. She had heard what Lauren had proposed to Jacob and had been curious as to whether or not she was being truthful. Luckily she was able to see ahead to what would happen and she was happy to see that Lauren had been completely truthful in her proposal and also that she wouldn't hurt Bella at all once everything was over. She had thought about letting her host know, but she'd rather her find out on her own.

Turning her attention back to the two vampires, she frowned when she heard Victoria speak to Lauren saying, "I'm telling you, the sooner we kill Bella Swan, the better for the both of us. And those blasted dogs as well, though they honestly aren't even our preferred target, but we have to take them out or at least slow them down to do what we need to do."

Lauren nodded in response, though her mind was whirling with how to get into contact with Jacob and Bella and let them know ahead of time of Victoria's planned attack. Hopefully she'd be able to let them know before it was too late. She had a feeling she'd be able to, but it really all depended on when Victoria wanted to fully exact her revenge. However what the redhead said next made her empty stomach seemingly churn in horror.

"I just have to make sure to get her by herself, and I know just how to do it," Victoria said with an evil smile on her face.

"And how is that?" Lauren asked.

"With incentive. Before when James lured her, he pretended to have kidnapped Bella's mother. I'm going to use the same move on her concerning her father, only I'm actually going kidnap her father and hold him captive. And that pathetic girl will have no choice but to come by herself so I can kill her."

Lauren swallowed a mouthful of nervous venom and asked, "And how are you going to get Chief Swan?"

Victorua smirked at her and said, "Oh, I'm not going to get the human man. The one that is going to kidnap him for me is _you._ "

"Me?" The blonde couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yes, you. You're technically a classmate of hers. I'm sure you showing up on the Swan doorstep won't be strange at all. And then once he invites you inside, you knock him out and bring him to me where I'll be waiting."

"And where will that be?"

"In the woods there is a stream that will lead to a lake and a waterfall, and hidden behind that waterfall is a cave. It's so easy to keep my scent hidden and spy on those damn wolves from there and they've never been any the wiser. It's the perfect place. I'll be there waiting at exactly six PM, so don't be late."

Lauren nodded while making a mental note to find this hideout of Victoria's and tell Jacob about it. She and Victoria spoke a bit longer before Victoria left to find more victims to satisfy her hunger. Once she was gone Lauren quickly left the warehouse they were hiding out in and got inside a nearby car that was left unlocked. After hotwiring the car she quickly peeled out of Port Angeles and headed towards Forks, quickly needing to talk to Bella and Jacob.

* * *

Bella sighed contentedly as she laid in bed her bed with Jacob, cuddling into his warmth. She had to get to school soon and Charlie had already left for work, but she didn't want to leave her bed. Jacob had come over early after his patrolling shift from the night before and had gotten into bed with her. He was still sleeping and she was taking in his gentle, strong features wrapped securely in his arms. Gently stroking his cheek she smiled when she sighed in his sleep, seemingly settling deeper into his sleep from her presence.

Not being able to help herself Bella leant up and pressed her lips against Jacob's in a sweet kiss, giggling when Jacob lightly responded in his sleep. Again she pressed her lips against Jacob's, this time holding the kiss longer. However when Jacob responded this time, he did so passionately and quickly flipped them so that he was on top of her. When Jacob pulled away she saw that he was fully awake and grinning down at her.

"Good morning," Bella said breathlessly.

"A very good morning," Jacob said in return before kissing Bella once more. "I like that wakeup call."

The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his closer before saying, "I don't want to get out of bed, but I do have to go to school."

Jacob nodded before saying, "Or you can show up a few hours late or not go in at all."

"And what's going to prevent me from doing so?"

The Shifter smirked before pressing kisses against Bella's neck, trailing them up to her ear where he nibbled on it, causing a breathy moan to slip from Bella's lips. Bella gasped when Jacob slipped his hand underneath Bella's shirt and stroked his fingers along her side. He moved his lips back up to her lips and began to seemingly devour them. Bella was completely lightheaded from Jacob's kisses and she loved it. She had only felt like this once previously in her life and that had been when she had first kissed Jacob on the mountain the day they had to fight the newborn army. That hadn't been a happy time for her though, so she was glad Maggie was allowing her to have this moment because it was so much better. She just wished that she didn't feel as stressed though with having to still deal with Victoria. But hey, at least there was no Edward around this time.

Deciding not to think anymore about that she went back to concentrating on Jacob and him kissing her senseless, moaning and gasping louder when the hand underneath her top lightly squeezed her breast. She moved her hands down Jacob's bare muscular back heading straight for his cut off jean shorts. Just as she hooked her fingers into the belt loops, there was rapid knocking on the front door downstairs. Bella jumped at the sound but soon forgot about it when Jacob moved back to her neck and continued working on a mark on her there. Just as Jacob was lifting her shirt up her body, the bedroom door burst open and slammed into the wall, knocking several cracks into and taking the door off of one hinge.

"Bella, I need to talk to you; it's important!" Lauren shouted before taking in the sight before her. As she looked at Jacob and Bella and the intimate position they seemed to be in, as well as Bella's brighter than tomato red face and taking in the scent of sexual pheromones before saying, "Oh, I hope I wasn't interrupting something."

Bella forced Jacob to sit up and pulled her shirt down before saying, "Uh, w-what is it Lauren?"

"Can't you knock?" Jacob asked slightly irritated and trying to discreetly fix his half hard erection in his shorts.

"I did, but you guys didn't answer. But I heard Bella moaning and knew she was here, so I just walked in. And your dad left the front door open, so I figured it was okay."

Jacob glared at Lauren as Bella hid herself behind his large frame. Deciding there was no reason to get completely upset he said, "You said you had something important to talk about with Bella."

Lauren nodded and replied, "Yes I did, and you need to hear it too."

Bella, having finally calmed herself from the embarrassment of being caught, moved to sit next to Jacob and asked, "What is it?"

"Victoria is planning on getting even with you tomorrow and has even put me in charge of the task of giving you incentive to go to her alone by kidnapping Chief Swan and bringing him to her."

"What?!"

"You're not going to, are you?" Jacob asked.

"Of course not, that's why I'm telling you this now. She even told me where she'll be hiding out and I'm telling you this now so you'll be prepared."

The blonde vampire relayed everything about Victoria's plans to the couple as well as the time Victoria said she wanted it all to happen. When she finally told them everything Jacob nodded and said, "Thanks for letting us know, Lauren. I'm going to go to the Res and let the Pack know so that we can properly plan and ambush the redhead."

Bella looked up at him and asked, "Will I see you again today?"

Jacob bent down and kissed Bella before saying, "Probably, but I'm not sure yet. Just act like everything is normal for now and I promise everything will work out soon."

The brunette nodded as Jacob kissed her once more before throwing opening her window and jumping out of it to head back to La Push. As soon as he was gone Lauren looked at Bella and said, "I promise I'm not going to touch your dad. But just to make sure, why don't you suggest he go somewhere for the time being so it'll seem like I can't find him? It'll also keep him safe in case Victoria comes looking herself."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm going to get dressed and head to La Push to talk to Billy. He'll know what to do to help out concerning dad," Bella said before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to do her morning routine. She stopped briefly to look at Lauren before saying, "Thanks for telling us, Lauren."

She watched Lauren nod at her before disappearing in a blink of an eye. She heard the front door shut, letting her know she had left before continuing to the bathroom. She needed to hurry and get dressed so she could get to La Push. Time was running out and she'd be damned if she let Victoria hurt her dad. Victoria was obviously pulling what James had tried with her, only this time she'd be prepared because she had Jacob and the Pack to back her up.


	22. Chapter 22

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 22

Bella hopped out of her truck as she parked in front of the Black home, tripping up the stairs of the porch as she hurried to the front door. Reaching it she knocked frantically on the front door calling out, "Billy! Billy, are you in there! I really need to talk to you!"

She stopped knocking and listened, hoping Jacob's father was home. She really needed him to be home right now. She was about to start knocking again when she heard the sound of Billy's wheelchair making its way to the door. Not long after the door opened and she was soon looking at Billy who was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Bella, good morning," Billy greeted. "Aren't you supposed to be at school? Don't tell me you're skipping." Lowering his voice he said, "Just so you know, I won't tell the chief if you are."

Despite herself Bella couldn't help but give a small smile. Shaking her head she said, "That's not it, though it is about dad."

Billy nodded and backed up a little, inviting his best friend's daughter inside. Once Bella was inside and sitting on the couch he rolled over to her and asked, "So what did you want to want to talk about? What is it about Charlie that has your voice raised in concern?"

Bella fidgeted a bit before saying, "Lauren visited this morning and gave Jake and I some important information."

"Lauren? You mean that vampire that Jacob said is planning on helping us?"

"Yeah, she was a classmate of mine. Anyway she came to tell us that Victoria wants to exact her revenge against me tomorrow, and she plans on using dad as bait to bring me to her. I can't risk dad getting hurt, especially when he doesn't even know what's going on. And I want to get rid of Victoria earlier than we did before I was brought back in time here. Billy, I'm asking if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to take dad away either tonight or tomorrow for a fishing trip or something. Just so that he's not here in case Victoria comes searching for him. Lauren believes we can fool her, but I just want to take extra precaution concerning dad."

Billy nodded thoughtfully as he let Bella's words weigh on his mind before saying, "Of course I can take him somewhere, Bella. Don't you worry about a thing. My only concern is that you and Jake will be safe when you confront Victoria tomorrow and that this Lauren won't stab you in the back. I can't lose my son and I know Charlie won't be able to bear it if he loses you again. Renee robbed him so many years and time with you and I know he doesn't want to lose any more. So promise me that you'll be careful."

Bella swallowed and nodded, hoping that she would be able to keep her promise. Billy smiled at her and reached over to rest a large, comforting hand on her head before saying, "Well if you don't plan on going to your own school, you might as well find something to do while you're here. Unless you want to spend a day the high school here on the Reservation. I'm sure I can convince the principal to let you."

With wide eyes Bella shook her head saying, "No thank you, I'm fine. I don't want to be stared at like I was my first day at Forks High School. And I'm so much clumsier than I already am when I'm nervous."

Chuckling Billy said, "Alright, alright. Then how about the library? I know you like to read, and it just opened about ten minutes ago. Just travel down the main road and turn a right; you can't miss it."

At the mention of the library Bella smiled and nodded before thanking Billy and leaving, intent on spending time in the La Push library. She couldn't wait to read the books in their library. Getting into her trunk, she cranked it up and pulled away from the Black home, heading towards the library after calling out that she would see him later.

Billy watched Bella drive away before closing the front door. A frown grew on his face as she thought back on Bella's words about Victoria. He'd be damned if he allowed that crazy vampire to hurt his best friend when she was already intent on doing so to Bella. And with Jacob and the Pack involved, she would possibly end up hurting them as well, especially with how she had been evading them for so long. But he would do as he told Bella and take Charlie away for the next day or two.

Rolling over to the house phone he picked it up and dialed the number to the Forks Police station. He waited for someone to answer and when someone eventually did he asked for Charlie. He waited another moment before he heard Charlie answer.

 _"Chief Swan speaking,"_ Charlie said.

"Pack up your fishing gear when you get off work, chief. We're going on a fishing trip."

* * *

Lauren watched from the shadows as she stared at her old friends that were hanging together outside during lunch time. They all looked so happy and carefree, not at all like they missed her or were worried about her since it was reported she was missing. It made her wonder if she ever had any real friends before being turned into a vampire. She was such a royal bitch she highly doubted it. And she knew if she tried to talk to them and get them to understand, they wouldn't and would ultimately be afraid of her. And the one human that wasn't and seemingly understood her plight was the girl she had tormented since she first moved to Forks and caught the eye of Edward Cullen. She honestly wished she could cry in that moment. Thinking of how she was reported missing, she wondered how her parents were doing. Deciding to go to her house she turned and ran off away from the school, having not been detected once.

Arriving at her home seconds later, she looked at it before looking around at the neighboring houses. It was so quiet and no one was around, meaning she wouldn't be seen, at least she hoped not. Walking up to the door she got the spare key from its hiding place and put it in the lock, turning it and quietly venturing inside. She looked around, noting how nothing had changed. The kitchen was still the same, the dining room was still the same, the living room was still the same. She looked at the pictures decorating the walls, taking in how she and her parents looked happy in them. She couldn't help but stare at her school picture from the previous year, how her once blue eyes shined in the flash of the camera and her skin was a healthy tan color, with rosy cheeks. She looked at her reflection in the glass and didn't see that anymore. Now she was pale, no rosiness to her cheeks, and her eyes were red. She wasn't, nor would ever be the Lauren in the picture she was looking at.

Turning away from the picture she quickly moved upstairs heading towards her bedroom. Silently opening the door she stepped into her pink and yellow room and saw her white dressers and rose-gold fancy barred headboard with her canopy above it. It was the perfect bed and bedroom, and she'd never sleep in it again. Everything had been left the way it was the last time she had been in it. Even her book bag was still seated on her desk chair and her book for English class laying face down on her desk hadn't been moved. Nothing had been touched, as if her parents were expecting her to return home.

Walking over to her bed Lauren sat down on it and looked around at her room before reaching and grabbing the stuffed bear from her bed. The bear was old with matted fur, a missing brown eye, and a brown and green checkered bowtie around his neck—his name was Mr. Wallace. Even so, Lauren loved the thing with all of her heart. The bear had been her grandfather's and he gave it to her before he had passed away. No one really liked it, not even her parents who had urged her to get rid of it, but Lauren wouldn't and so they left it alone. Lauren wished tears would stream down her face as she held the stuffed animal to her chest and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes as she did. She laid there for a while in silence, listening to the house settle before finally opening her eyes.

Knowing she couldn't stay she sat up and placed Mr. Wallace back where he belonged on her bed, but not before giving the stuffed bear a kiss. She looked around at her room once more before getting off of the bed and leaving her room, venturing back downstairs and out of the house, locking the door behind her and putting the spare key back in its hiding spot. She walked a ways from her home before turning back to look at it with a sad expression. Letting out an unnecessary sigh she turned and headed off into the shadows of the woods, running off to be by herself and running away from the memories of a life she would never return to.

* * *

 _"Ivan!" Clarissa called as she ran in the night, looking around frantically for any sight of her lover. "Ivan, where are you?!"_

 _Clarissa ran onto the boardwalk searching for Ivan, knowing it was his favorite place to be. Where else would he have possibly gone? She searched the boardwalk for Ivan but could find no sight of him. Running to the pier she continued calling for him until she reached the edge. She stared out at the ocean as tears filled her eyes. Where was he? Where was Ivan? Not knowing where else to go or what else to do, Clarissa sat down on the pier and cried, her form bathed in the light of the moon overhead._

 _"Clarissa?" a voice said behind her, causing her to gasp in surprise and quickly turn around. There standing behind her was her precious Ivan. He looked a little worse for wear, especially after hiding her and taking on the men that were after him, but to her he had never looked more perfect._

 _"Ivan!" Clarissa exclaimed as she stood and ran towards him, throwing her arms around him in a strong embrace._

 _Ivan held Clarissa as she cried into his shoulder, happy to be holding her close and seeing her once again. Pulling away slightly he brushed her hair from her face and said softly, "I'm glad you're alright. I'd never forgive myself if those men had hurt you."_

 _Clarissa looked up at him before taking his face in her hands and placed a sweet, love filled kiss on his lips. Breaking the kiss she breathed, "I'm so glad you're alright? Are you hurt? What did those men want with you?"_

 _The man didn't answer right off, though his eyes held hesitation. Looking down he said, "I don't want you to think less of me for keeping this from you."_

 _Confused Clarissa asked, "Keeping what? Ivan, what's going on?"_

 _Ivan looked into the woman's grey eyes before reaching down and grabbing the hem of his shirt. Raising it he revealed to her his side that had a large gash in it. However instead of bleeding, the gash—or tear rather—was showing metal and circuits, some of them sparking. Clarissa gasped before looking up into Ivan's green eyes. In a shocked voice she whispered, "You're a robot?"_

 _"An android, and my creator is trying to bring me back to his lab," Ivan answered. "He designed me to be able to blend in with human society to live with and observe them with the sole purpose of giving him information for him to one day abolish half of the human population in the city and replace them with my kind, essentially soon having androids rule and have humans as slaves and pets. But I, or my system, have apparently malfunctioned and have begun to appreciate human life and want to save it rather than destroy it. And I've…I've learned to love. I've learned to love you, Clarissa. You showed me kindness like I have never experienced before, my software wasn't able to fully process it and it still can't. However, because I am feeling this way my creator wants me brought back so he can fix me. But I don't want to be fixed, Clarissa. You understand don't you? You believe me, right?"_

 _Clarissa was in shock and not sure what to think. The man she loved wasn't human, but was an android. Even so he was a lovable one and she didn't think she could-_

"Excuse me, dear?" a voice suddenly spoke into Bella's ear, causing her to jump and quickly turn to look at the person that had startled her. Standing over her was the librarian, a nice old lady that had greeted her kindly when she had walked in.

"Y-Yes?" Bella responded.

The librarian smiled and said, "I've noticed you've been here since morning and haven't left yet, or at least for lunch. You've read through four books since you've been here and looks to be on the fifth one, a little over halfway through from what I can tell. Did you want to check these books out? You have at least seven with you."

Bella blushed a little and looked at her pile of books. It was true, she had picked out a good number before settling down to read at a table. The four she had already read were to her right, and had eight unread ones on her left, and the current one she was reading in front of her. Looking back at the librarian she answered, "I don't have a library card here."

"Oh, we don't have cards here, dear. We just check the book out in the computer system and you just return it when finished, so it's no rush."

"Really? Thank you so much. Though, I don't think I'll take them all with me."

"That's fine. Just pick out the ones you want and take those."

Bella smiled and nodded, looking through her unread stack and picking out three books along with the one she was currently reading and followed the librarian to the checkout counter. As she checked out, the door to the library opened and Jacob stepped inside, smiling as his brown eyes laid on Bella. Walking over to her he wrapped her in a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead before saying, "Dad told me I'd find you here. I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

Smiling Bella replied, "Yes, that would be great. I haven't eaten since…well, since last night."

The librarian handed Bella the last book and said, "There you are, dear. And just return them when you're done." She looked up at Jacob and said, "Jacob Black, I didn't think I'd see you back in here for a long time."

"Sorry, Mrs. Tiller. I'm just here to take my girlfriend out to lunch," Jacob said while wrapping his arm around Bella, taking three of her four books.

Mrs. Tiller smiled and said, "That's nice, how gentlemanly. Hold onto this one, Jacob; she likes to read, meaning she has a good head on her shoulders."

Bella blushed as Jacob laughed, bidding the old woman 'goodbye' before leaving out of the library with Bella. The brunette squinted at the natural light hitting her face before asking, "Where are we going?"

Jacob held the passenger side door of her truck open and said, "A picnic on the beach. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Bella grinned as she climbed into her truck, Jacob closing the door when she was securely inside. She looked down to see a picnic basket full of food in the seat waiting. She smiled knowing Jacob must have placed it in her truck before going inside the library to search for her. He walked over to the driver's side and got inside, taking the keys from his girlfriend and cranking the red beast up. He soon pulled away from the library and headed down the road to head to the beach for their picnic lunch. As he drove she said, "This is nice that we're doing this. You know, before things hit the fan tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence before Jacob said, "Everything will be fine, Bells. The Pack and I are ready for the redhead and as long as Lauren doesn't betray us, we'll be alright."

"I know, I know. It's just…I don't want to lose you, Jake."

Jacob took Bella's hand in his larger one and gave it a gentle squeeze before saying, "You're not going to lose me, and I'm not going to lose you. You have to believe that."

 _"Trust him, Bella,"_ Maggie's voice resounded in her head, a feeling of comfort coming over her.

Taking a deep breath Bella nodded saying, "Okay, I trust you."

Smiling Jacob kissed their laced fingers before saying, "Let's not think about this for now. Let's just focus on us, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Later that evening as Charlie packed up Billy's truck with his fishing gear, he said, "I still don't understand why we have to leave to go on this fishing trip now, Billy."

Billy rolled his eyes from his seat in his truck before saying, "Because sometimes the fish like to bite better in the evenings and the mornings. And I don't want to miss out on it, chief."

"And what about Bella? Or your boy? We can't just leave them alone."

"Sure we can. Besides, they won't be alone."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because they're going to be together."

"…Together _alone_. What if they…you know?"

Billy let out an exasperated sigh before saying, "I'm pretty sure our children will practice safe sex with one another, chief."

Charlie spluttered in embarrassment at his best friend's statement, his face flushing pink and ears turning red. Bella, who had stepped outside of her home about that same time, covered her face in mortification at Billy's words. She hadn't once thought about the fact that she and Jacob would not only be alone, but be alone to have sex if they wanted. However now that it had been brought up, she wondered if Jacob would even want to. They had been close that morning, but were interrupted by Lauren. With no interruptions…that meant that she…that they…

"Bella, come tell your old man not to worry and that you and my boy are responsible enough to be left alone for a night," Billy's voice broke through her train of thought, pulling her attention back towards them.

Bella dropped her hands and looked at the two men before clearing her voice and nodding saying, "Yeah, we'll be fine dad. Don't worry so much."

Charlie looked at his daughter for a moment before nodding. He put the rest of his gear in Billy's truck before walking over to Bella and giving her a hug. As he hugged her he dropped his voice to say in her ear, "If you both dare to, tell Jake the condoms are under the bathroom sink."

"Dad!" Bella couldn't help but exclaim in further mortification. She pulled away from her father who ruffled her hair telling her to be good and call him if she needs anything. She watched as he climbed into Billy's truck and watched as they pulled away from her house, on their way to fish and for Charlie to (unknowingly) get away from where Victoria could get him. As they drove away she said softly, "Stay safe, dad."

Maggie materialized next to her and said in reassurance, "He will be, honey. I just checked, so no worries."

Bella nodded before asking, "Can you tell me anything about tomorrow?"

"No, I can't. I know the outcome, but I can't tell you what will happen."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Both." Maggie bit her lip a bit before looking at her host. Catching the brunette's eye she said, "Bella, I don't have a lot of time left to spend here in this alternate timeline."

Frowning Bella asked, "What do you mean?"

Maggie took a moment to answer before saying, "I'm beginning to fade, Bella. The longer I spend here, the more I'll begin to fade until I can no longer be present here."

She held up her hand to Bella, showing her in the light of the setting sun that her fingertips had become transparent. Bella gasped as she took her conscience's hand and looked at it, touching her fading fingertips and gasping louder when the transparency spread down further into her fingers. Looking up at the white haired version of herself she asked, "Maggie, what does this mean?"

"It means that I can't stay here much longer. And when I go, you'll have to go with me. I can't keep you here if I'm not. Bella, time is running out, for you and for me."


	23. Chapter 23

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 23

"What do you mean time is running out?" Bella asked.

Maggie sighed as she took her hand back from the brunette and said, "I mean what I say, Bella. Time is running out for us in this timeline. And when time is up, you'll be taken back to the morning of your wedding to Edward."

Bella felt like she was about to have a panic attack. This couldn't be. This just couldn't be! She didn't want to return to that life. She didn't want to leave Jacob behind and have all of the progress and changes she made disappear and be for nothing. Feeling as if she was going to hyperventilate she quickly turned and ran into her home, Maggie following behind her. The moment they were inside the house and the door was closed, Bella ran to the living room and threw herself on the couch, grabbing one of the throw pillows and burying her face in it screaming.

"Hey, calm down. You still have a bit of time left," Maggie told her with her hands on her hips.

Lifting her head to face her conscience Bella asked, "How can you be so calm about this?!"

"Someone has to be, and it's obvious that it's not you. Look, tomorrow you're going to take down Victoria and you and Jacob will be left alone finally."

"That doesn't soothe me at all. When you have to ultimately pull me away from this alternate timeline, I'll be leaving this Jacob and our relationship behind. I'll be back in the original timeline where I completely fucked up everything and hurt all of those around me, especially Jacob! I'll have to get married to Edward because of the deal with the Volturi! I'll…I'll…" Tears filled Bella's eyes and fell down her cheeks. "I don't want to say 'goodbye' to Jacob. I love him so much Maggie, and I don't want to go. Because when I disappear from here, I'll be back where Jacob isn't around because he ran away."

The white haired version of herself gave her a sympathetic look and sat down next to her on the couch, gently rubbing her back to try and help ease her emotions. As she did she decided it would be best to not mention to Bella that they only had a little over twenty-four hours left in this timeline. Also, she knew the girl was right. Because time had paused the moment they left for this timeline, it would mean Bella would return back in time to marry her good for nothing vampire. She wished there was something she could do in her power to prevent that from happening, but what could she do? There was a limit to her mystical powers as her existence as a conscience, not to mention her time as Bella's conscience was also limited as well. The moment everything Bella wanted to happen to right everything, she would cease to be her conscience and move on to whoever's she needed to be next. But to Maggie, there was no reason to let the upset girl know all about this, not when her emotions were already running on high.

After a while and Bella had seemed to calm down a bit before she sat up and wiped her tears away. Taking a deep breath she asked, "I don't have a choice to stay here, do I?"

Shaking her head Maggie answered, "No, I'm sorry."

Bella sighed before nodding, reluctantly accepting what her conscience was telling her. She laid her head over on Maggie's shoulder and closed her eyes before saying softly, "I want Jacob."

Maggie looked down at the brunette for a moment before turning her head towards the front door. She was silent for a moment before looking back at Bella saying, "He'll be here soon. Spend as much time with him before tomorrow."

Frowning Bella was about to ask what Maggie meant when there was a knock at the front door. Maggie took that moment to disappear, a contemplative expression on her face as she did so, as if she was wondering about something. Bella stood up from the couch and walked to answer the door, opening it to reveal Jacob. Jacob smiled down at her, but it fell away when he saw her red-rimmed, puffy eyes. Stepping inside the Swan home, he closed the door behind him and wrapped his strong arms around his girlfriend.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jacob asked her as she buried her face in his warm chest.

"Nothing," Bella mumbled. Thinking quickly she went on to say, "Just worried about Charlie, I guess. I'm hoping Victoria won't discover our plan and that Lauren is betraying her."

Jacob nodded understanding her worry before letting her go. Gently taking her hand he led her away from the front door and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside her bedroom he sat on her bed and pulled Bella into his lap, holding her close. Hugging her he said softly, "I know you're anxious about tomorrow, but everything will go according to plan; I know it will."

Bella wished she could tell him that that wasn't what she was upset about, but she knew she couldn't. She wished she could tell him all that Maggie had just told her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Maybe it would be better for her not to so that when she left, Jacob wouldn't have any worries and she didn't have any regrets before returning back to her own timeline. She just didn't really seem to know anymore. But she did know one thing, and that was that she had been given this chance to redo everything that she did wrong, and she was doing her damnest to make sure it all came to fruition. She was almost done, and the only thing left was to take out Victoria.

She didn't have her depression where she became reckless to hear Edward's voice, she hadn't jumped off of the cliff for Alice to see and rush back to her, Edward hadn't run off to the Volturi to kill himself and she didn't go to save him. The deal she would make with them never happened, and she didn't become a nuisance to have to be saved all of the time. The newborn army didn't exist, and because the Cullens weren't around and Edward wasn't there, she wasn't holding on to him like she had before and the wedding would never happen. Everything was redone here, but that didn't mean it would stay that way when she went back, and Maggie confirmed she'd return back to the morning of her wedding when their time ran out. She wished she could just stay here and not worry about anything when Victoria was gone, but life liked to screw her over way too much.

Soft lips pressed against her forehead, the action bringing her out of her musings. Looking up she noticed Jacob looking at her in concern. Giving him a soft smile she hugged him, nuzzling into his neck as she said, "I'm alright, Jake. I promise I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But I do need to tell you something." When Jacob was giving his undivided attention to her, she continued after a deep breath. "Jake, I just want you to know that no matter what happens in the near future, just know that I love you and that if I could I would stay here with you forever."

Jacob frowned in confusion before asking, "What are you talking about, Bella? What are you talking about?"

Bella shook her head and hugged her boyfriend tightly, softly pressing kisses against his neck. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Bells."

Chocolate brown eyes looked up to stare into Jacob's brown ones, seeing all of the love and affection he had for her. Not being able to help herself, she pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss, both of them relaxing at the action. Their lips moved sweetly against the other, their arms tightening around each other. Their heartbeats sped up in their chests, their feelings of love for each other building up inside them. Before she knew it, Bella was lying on her back on her bed, Jacob on top of her as he devoured her lips in a heated kiss. As he moved his lips to her neck, Bella let out a gasp as she took in air into her depleted lungs, gasping louder as she felt Jacob's jean covered erection press against her hip.

Jacob moved his lips from Bella's neck back up to her lips, taking the kiss swollen lips into another kiss. He moved his hand underneath her shirt, up her torso to cup her breast. He gently massaged the covered breast, delighting in hearing her soft moan. However he was pleasantly surprised to feel her small hands move from where they had been placed on his shoulders, down to the button of his jeans trying to undo them. Ending their kiss he lifted himself a bit to look down at his girlfriend, more heat settling in his groin at seeing her flushed face and how her breasts moved as she panted for air. Bella's hands, which had stilled momentarily in undoing the button of his jeans, went on to do so and slide the zipper down.

In a low husky voice, Jacob looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his love and asked, "Bella, are you sure?"

Nodding Bella reached up to cup Jacob's face and brought his lips down to hers, kissing him passionately before releasing his lips. In a soft voice she answered, "Yes, I'm sure Jake. Please make love to me."

Smiling lovingly at the brunette, Jacob smiled and continued his ministrations, the two of them proceeding to undress each other. Clothes and shoes dropped onto the floor while hands ran along each other's bodies. For Bella, Jacob's warm touched seemed to leave a pleasurable burn across her skin, her flesh sensitive to even his breath that ghosted along her body. She held on tightly to his muscular arms as he trailed his lips down from her neck to the valley of her breasts. He continued down her torso and all the way to her sex, giving her sensitive little button at the top of her sex a small lick, causing Bella to gasp and her hips to buck a little. Jacob grinned and placed his mouth on her, devouring her and moaning at the taste of her sweet nectar. Bella cried out in pleasure as one had reached down to grab Jacob's short hair, the other moving to cover her mouth to stifle her moans and cries. Reaching up Jacob took her hand away from her mouth, intent on hearing the beautiful noises she was making. It wasn't long before Bella's orgasm claimed her, the muscles in her body tensing as her legs quivered.

Panting Bella watched through lidded eyes as Jacob moved back up her body and settled between her legs, positioning himself to enter her wet heat. He smiled down at her and placed his face in her neck, pressing kisses against the pale column as he slowly entered her. Bella's arms tightened around him at the feeling of him entering her; he felt so good! He felt exactly like he belonged there and she knew that he did. Jacob himself was in a similar state as he moaned at the feeling of her around him. She was so warm and tight! She felt amazing and he knew he was home. Lifting his head to look at her he stared into her eyes and felt his heart swell at the amount of love he saw shining in them for him. Kissing her once more he began making love to her, his hips moving and rolling in a rhythm that was both comfortable and intoxicating. Hands moved along the other's bodies, pale and tan skin blending together beautifully in their passionate dance, their moans and cries of pleasure filling the silent house. The pleasure they were both feeling continued to build higher and higher until finally they couldn't hold on any longer, reaching the peak that they were desperately trying to reach together. And just as soon they were crashing back down together, wrapped in each others' arms as they panted for breath.

Bella gasped for breath before kissing Jacob once more, smiling at him as she pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. Jacob smiled at her lovingly before laying his head down on her bare chest, his strong arms holding her tightly as if to never let go of her. In a whisper he said, "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Jake. I always have and always will," Bella replied as she bent her head to kiss the top of his.

Resting her head back on her pillow, she listened to Jacob's deep breathing as he soon fell into a restful, sated sleep. She too was on the verge of doing so, but instead she turned her head towards the window, peering up at the moon that was shining through having witnessed their love. As she stared at it she thought once again of what her conscience had told her was to come for them soon. They would have to leave, no matter what happened. But for now, she'd pretend that she had all of the time in the world, and she would spend it with the man that she loved. Sighing Bella closed her eyes to settle down to rest, kept warm by Jacob's warm body pressed against her own, and soon she fell asleep in the arms of her love.

* * *

"Ephraim, there has got to be some way for Jacob to Imprint on Bella before we have to go," Maggie said to the spirit in front of her. "We're running out of time and I don't know what I can do."

Ephraim Black looked at the conscience for a moment before a contemplative look came over his features. Looking at her he asked, "Why is it so important for my great-grandson to Imprint on this paleface?"

Maggie pursed her lips and answered, "Because he loves her. They love each other and are meant to be together. And don't give me any of that bullshit that they aren't meant to be, because they are."

"I won't, Maggie. Even the Elders of old agree with me that young Jacob is meant to Imprint on Isabella. However her mental shield is the issue and if it continues to be one, he will Imprint on someone else."

"Which is why he need to before she leaves this timeline. Her mental shield needs to disappear and he needs to Imprint on her."

Ephraim looked curiously at Maggie before saying, "You speak as if it will make a difference in Isabella's original timeline when her time is up here."

"It might, and it doesn't hurt to try." Maggie looked pleadingly at the Alpha. "Tell me what I need to do. I just want Bella to be happy and as long as this hangs over her head, she won't be. Please help me."

The two of them stared at each other before Ephraim smiled and nodded. "Very well, Maggie."

Blue eyes widened. "So it can be done?"

"Yes, but only you can do it." Ephraim suddenly looked at the mystical being solemnly. "But just so you know it will be at the cost of your existence. Are you prepared to give that up for this mortal girl?"

Maggie was silent for a moment as she weighed what the man had said to her. Removing Bella's mental shield could be done, but at the cost of her existence. She understood it, though. A conscience was mental in a way, if she removed the mental shield, she would cease to exist as well because she was a part of Bella. Was she really willing to give her existence up to give Bella and Jacob a chance at real happiness when it was all over? The answer was simple and there was only one thing left to say.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so late. I lost my muse for writing for a while, but I'm back and ready to continue writing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to tune in for more upcoming chapters. Thanks! Love, SehunsBae37.**


	24. Chapter 24

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 24

Bella moaned a softly as she began to wake up, light from the sunning streaming through her window and into her face. Her eyes squinted and she blinked several times from the harsh assault on them by the blinding light before looking down at the strong arm that was wrapped around her and holding her close to the warm body spooning her. She smiled and moved to turn around to face Jacob, smiling at his still slumbering face. He looked just so beautiful in the morning sun, and so peaceful as he slept; she could honestly watch him all day.

Memories of the night before filled her mind and a bright blush appeared on her face, but she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. Last night had been so wonderful and her body was still tingling. She wanted Jacob again, and having her naked body pressed against his own wasn't helping her train of thought. Despite this she snuggled up closer to Jacob and sighed happily, deciding a few more minutes of sleep would do her well. She sighed blissfully as Jacob's subconsciously rubbed her bare back as he continued to sleep. She didn't think she had felt so happy and at peace before and she wanted it to last. However as soon as that thought passed through her mind, another one did that completely washed away her good mood.

Today was the day that they would confront Victoria. Sure they had the advantage this time around, seeing as Victoria didn't have a whole army of newborn vampires following behind her blindly to try and kill her, but the redhead was still a formidable opponent. It had taken months for both the Pack and the Cullens to try and catch her before having to ultimately work together to take her out, but now it was only the Pack, and with the help of Lauren they were doing what was done in the original timeline in just a matter of days. Victoria would be destroyed and gone forever, no longer taunting and tormenting them with her presence. That alone should bring her joy, but it didn't. Instead it filled her with an intense feeling of dread and sadness.

Not only would they be destroying Victoria, but this was also the day that the completely finished all the changes she set out to make when Maggie first brought her back this far. And once it was all over, her time here would be over as well. She would be sent back to her original timeline, back to the morning of her wedding. It all seemed so unfair that that was what was to happen, but Maggie had stressed to her that she couldn't stay and that Maggie herself was starting to fade from their prolonged presence here. The moment Maggie completely faded, they'd both be taken back to the morning of her intended marriage to Edward. As long as Maggie existed in this timeline, she did as well. But the moment she disappeared, so would she and she had to unfortunately accept that, as loath as she was to do so. But she just didn't want to leave and she definitely didn't want to leave Jacob. Jacob knew she was from the future so to speak and she had told him everything that had happened in her original timeline and what was to come concerning Victoria, but she just couldn't bear to tell him that she would be sent back. It was probably better if she just kept it to herself. Then again, she could only imagine how he would feel if she just started to fade in front of him. She couldn't do that to him, but she also couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She didn't know what to do.

A soft kiss to her forehead brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see warm brown eyes looking at her filled with love. Smiling Jacob pressed another kiss to her forehead before saying, "Good morning, honey."

"G-Good morning," Bella replied softly.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

This was her chance to tell him the truth, to tell him what would happen when Victoria was dead. But at the same time she didn't want this hanging over his head when he went to face off against the vengeful redhead. Deciding to tell a partial truth she answered, "I'm just nervous about today, that's all."

Jacob kissed her lips and tightened his hold on her before saying, "Everything will be fine, just like I told you. Don't worry Bells, we'll be alright."

"I know, I know. I just can't help worrying, that's all. After all, you were injured back in my original timeline when the face off against Victoria happened."

"Yes, you told me. But you also told me it wasn't her that did it."

"But I can't help but worry."

Rolling on top of the brunette Jacob stared down at Bella, his eyes searching her chocolate brown ones for something. After a while he asked, "Do you trust me?"

Surprised a bit by the question Bella answered honestly, "More than anyone."

"Then trust me when I say everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you and that redheaded vamp will be dead by nightfall; I promise."

He sounded so sincere and sure of himself, something Bella wished she could be in that moment. Her eyes stung a bit with the telltale sign of tears forming behind her eyes. Biting her lip she nodded and allowed Jacob to kiss her once more, letting his tongue sooth her lip. Pulling away from the kiss he smiled and kissed her once more before rolling off of her and throwing back the sheets. Getting up off of her bed he said, "How about we go shower. Not that I mind having your scent from last night on me, but I do like to take a shower at least once every day and you do too."

Bella giggled softly and nodded, getting out of bed and following Jacob to the bathroom, all the while trying to not ogle his gloriously toned backside. After all, a shower would probably help to ease her frazzled nerves, if only for a little while.

* * *

Jacob left two hours later after eating breakfast with his girlfriend and spending time with her. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he had to meet up with Sam and the rest of the Pack in order to be prepared to ambush Victoria. Jared and Embry had gone off and found the cave behind the waterfall and found that not only could they not smell anything like Victoria had said, having made it easy for her to hide from them like she said, but also found that they couldn't smell anything from inside the cave either. They were also sure that by the time Victoria arrived at the cave, their scents would be gone, carried away by the wind that was blowing outside.

To keep herself busy and try to keep her mind off of what was going to happen eventually, she cleaned her home and did the laundry all while listening to her iPod to fill the silence of the house. Sighing she placed another load of clothes in the dryer and started it, the whites washing in the washing machine. Picking up the basket of clean clothes she had previously taken out of the dryer, she placed it on her hip and headed towards the living room. She stopped short however upon seeing Lauren seated in Charlie's armchair while watching what looked like _Bonanza._

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she continued on into the living room and sat on the couch, placing the basket of clothes on the floor. "Shouldn't you be with Victoria right now?"

Lauren was silent for a moment before saying softly, "This is my father's favorite show. I used to watch it with him, even though I had no interest in it. I wonder if he still watches it, even though I'm not at home anymore."

Bella could hear the sadness in the blonde vampire's voice and could see it in her dark red eyes. She could tell Lauren hadn't eaten or drank any blood lately, and she was surprised at her self-restraint in doing so, especially for her to not attack her in their close proximity with her being a newborn vampire. Even so, she felt bad for Lauren considering their history. The existence Lauren was living now wasn't one she would wish on her worst enemy…human enemy. And even though that was Lauren, she still wished this hadn't been how she ended up.

Not knowing what else to say at the moment Bella whispered, "I'm sorry."

Lauren didn't say anything in response, just continuing to watch _Bonanza_ with sadness in her eyes. After a while she took an unnecessary breath and looked at the brunette before saying, "Victoria will be at the cave behind the waterfall at five, so that gives you an hour though I imagine you all are already in the works of a plan."

"Yeah, the Pack is together right now to go over their plan." Bella folded laundry for a bit before stopping. "You know, Victoria is expecting me to come because you're going to have Charlie. But you won't have my dad, just me."

"I know, and I thought about that. I actually ran into that black wolf on my way here. I think his name is Sam or something…anyway, I ran that by him and he said to just bring you to Victoria when the time comes and they'll be ready to ambush her."

Bella nodded while just hoping nothing went awry. Jacob was so sure of their plan, as was Lauren. Maggie hadn't reassured her; just that she knew the outcome of what would happen. Hopefully her conscience had seen a good outcome and not a bad one. She didn't think she'd be able to take a bad ending where Jacob or any of the Pack got her or killed. It made her wonder what Lauren would do when Victoria was gone. Voicing these thoughts she asked the blonde exactly that, watching as a thoughtful expression came over her face. After a while she finally spoke.

"I don't know, really. I may leave, but I'm also not sure I want to wander the earth like this until the end of time," Lauren answered truthfully. Looking down at her hands she said, "I might just use my power on myself and end my existence if I can."

Surprised at this Bella asked, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

A humorless chuckle left Lauren's mouth as she said, "Well I can't exactly turn back into a human. Besides, I'd rather disintegrate myself into a pile of dust if I can. If not, tell your boyfriend and his friends to not spare me. Your dad and the rest of the police force will eventually call off searching for me and presume me dead…completely dead anyway. But know that this is what I want when it's all over if I decide to not wander the earth. After all, hiding out in the shadows and feeding on humans is a less than ideal life than the one I imagined myself having. But I'd rather be dead than continue on like this, which is ironic considering so many people would want to have this life."

Her words had the same loathing that Rosalie's held when speaking of the miserable existence she was living. Sure, she had Emmett and the rest of the Cullens, but living as a vampire robbed her of a life she wanted to live and so many opportunities she had wanted to experience. It made Bella glad that she had the sense to rethink her decision and get the chance to come back. However, it wouldn't matter in a few hours. Just thinking of that made her stop folding laundry as her eyes stung with tears threatening to form and fall.

Forcing herself to keep from crying she took a deep breath and let it out before nodding and continuing with her chore. She couldn't cry, not yet anyway. She had to be strong, for Jacob and for herself.

* * *

Time seemed to pass quickly and before Bella knew it, it was fifteen minutes till six. Lauren had left a few hours earlier, but had returned to take Bella to the Reservation. The two of them stepped into Bella's backyard and Lauren picked the brunette up, oddly enough holding her like a child on her hip before taking off running into the woods. The rush made her just as motion sick as she had been when Edward would run with her on his back. It seemed like seconds, or probably just was seconds, when they eventually reached the Reservation and were met by Jacob and Sam.

Jacob smiled upon seeing the girl that he loved and quickly took her into his arms once Lauren set her down. Though she had been dizzy from her motion sickness, Bella quickly relaxed into Jacob's embrace and snuggled into his warmth, relishing it like she always did. Giving her a kiss on the head he asked, "How are you feeling, honey?"

Biting her lip Bella answered, "I'm anxious. I'm so afraid Victoria is going to catch on to our plan and escape when she's so close. Or worse, hurt one of you guys or Charlie."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. The rest of the Pack are in position and the redhead can't smell them past the waterfall. It will all be over before you know it."

"So long as this leech keeps her word and doesn't double-cross us," Sam said while glaring at Lauren. He was still rather suspicious of her despite her helping them. Lauren's red eyes looked Sam briefly before averting her gaze, not wanting to maintain eye contact with the leader of the Pack. At least she thought him to be; if not, he was second-in-command.

Bella looked at Sam before saying, "I trust Lauren, Sam. She'll keep her word, I know she will."

Lauren looked at the brunette and gave her a small, grateful smile. Jacob looked at Bella and gave her another kiss, this time on her lips. Pulling away he said, "It's about time. Trust me, all will be well when it's all over."

Taking a deep breath, Bella nodded and gave Jacob one more kiss before moving to stand next to Lauren. She allowed the vampire to pick her up again, only this time throwing her over her shoulder. As she did Lauren said, "Sorry, but this will be more convincing for Victoria to make it seem like I kidnapped you. And prepare to get wet when we reach the waterfall."

The brunette didn't have a chance to respond as right when the blonde had said that, she took off running into the woods, hers and Bella's forms quickly disappearing before Sam and Jacob's eyes. Once they were gone Sam turned towards Jacob with a concerned expression on his face.

"Do you really trust that this will go well?" Sam asked.

Jacob was silent for a moment before saying, "I have to. For Bella's sake, I have to. Wouldn't you do all of this too if it were Leah in Bella's position?"

"Without a doubt."

Jacob nodded, knowing there wasn't anything left to say. The two of them said nothing else, instead stripping themselves of their cutoff shorts and phasing into their wolf forms. They then ran off into the woods, following Bella's and Lauren's mixed scents to the waterfall. It was time to deal with the redhead.


	25. Chapter 25

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 25

Bella's head was spinning as Lauren ran through the woods to their destination, the scenery going by her in a blur. She really wished she wasn't thrown over Lauren's shoulder upside down like this, it was making her feel even sicker than before. However, the sickness she was feeling was soon doused away when cold water fell on top of her, soaking her instantly and causing her to gasp aloud at the shock. She was then taken from Lauren's shoulder and placed roughly on her feet before being pushed forward. She stumbled and fell to the cold, rocky flooring of the cave that they had entered, right behind the waterfall that they had spoken of. Looking up Bella looked right into the dangerously glinting red eyes of Victoria.

Victoria was giving the brunette a very sinister smile before saying, "Well, well. If it isn't the little human that ruined my life. I was expecting your father, but you are a much better prize." Looking up at her companion she said, "Good job, Lauren."

Lauren shrugged before looking away, seemingly uncaring of what was about to happen. Bella had to give her props, she was being an amazing actress. Even though she herself knew that Lauren was acting the part so Victoria wouldn't be suspicious, she couldn't stop her limbs from trembling as she stood up and backed away from the vicious redhead. Victoria let out a dark, amused chuckle and shook her head.

"I don't know why you're backing away; you're not getting out of this alive," Victoria said, "And I'm going to enjoy beating you down before killing you."

Bella forced herself to stop her shaking before saying, "I've done nothing to you to warrant you coming after me."

A furious look came over the redhead's face. "Yes, you did! James was killed because of you! My mate was killed by your wretched, human-loving vampires! And it's all your fault!"

"No, it isn't! He didn't have to come after me, but he chose to! He chose to and it got him killed! Maybe if you had stopped him, then maybe he'd still be here and you wouldn't be coming after me when it wasn't me that killed him! If you want revenge, take it up with the Cullens, not me!"

"SHUT UP!"

Victoria snarled and rushed Bella, pushing her harshly into the cave wall. Bella let out a cry of pain as she slammed into it, her head whiplashing and hitting the stone wall. She fell to the ground and could feel her skin tearing on her hands and forearms. Lifting her hand to look at it, she saw it bleeding and she closed her eyes to will her sudden nausea away. Suddenly she was yanked by her shirt from behind, the neckline of it digging into her neck as she was lifted from the ground, only to be slammed back down further into the cave, though not far. The impact was so hard that she felt her wrist snap and her forehead hit the stone flooring, blood immediately pouring out of the wound that appeared and dripping down her face into her eyebrow and eye. Bella wiped the blood away before turning to face Victoria, looking past her to Lauren, only Lauren wasn't there anymore. She wasn't inside the cave at all. Fear gripped Bella at that, but then she thought that the blonde was probably alerting the Pack to what was happening. She just hoped that she would return soon.

Her hope came to fruition when Lauren stepped back through the waterfall into the cave. Her red eyes widened briefly widened before she schooled her features. In an even voice she said, "Victoria, stick to the plan. Don't kill her before you get a chance to execute it."

Whirling around to face the blonde, Victoria hissed at her before saying, "You know what, Lauren? You've been a pain in my side since I turned you. You don't have what it takes to be one of us. And I'll deal with you the moment I finish with her."

Before Lauren could say anything else, Victoria ran to her and smashed her head into the stone wall. Not giving her time to retaliate, she ripped Lauren's arm off and threw it aside, then she slammed her to the ground and viciously ripped her leg off. Lauren screamed as Victoria ripped her limbs off, Bella horrified and feeling as if she could throw up at the sound of her limbs being ripped from her body. Leaving the other two limbs intact, Victoria picked Lauren up and kicked her out of the cave, through the waterfall and out of sight.

Turning to face Bella again the redhead said, "Now, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you in the worst way possible, and then I'll finally have gotten my revenge for James."

Bella scrambled back as Victoria advanced on her, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as the vampire stalked at her. However right before Victoria could reach out and grab her, she suddenly fell to the cave floor, letting out a cry of pain and surprise. Turning to look at her feet, Victoria was horrified to see that her feet had disintegrated right where she had been standing. Bella too was surprised to see this, but even more surprised to see Lauren riding along the back of Jacob, her hand glowing orange as she held it out to Victoria as she used her power on her with the rest of the Pack behind them.

"Jake! Lauren!" Bella called out in relief.

Victoria's red eyes widened in realization at what was happening before hissing at Lauren, "You! You sided with these overgrown puppies against me!"

Lauren's present glare hardened and her hand glowed more, her fingers slightly curling as she destroyed more of Victoria's legs up to her knees, Victoria crying out in pain as her marble skin crumbled under the blonde's power. Bella took that moment to stand and try to run to the Pack, only to be grabbed by her ankle. Falling to the ground, Bella quickly turned her head to see Victoria had her by the ankle and was trying to bring it closer to her mouth to bite her. However, before the redhead could, Embry pounced on Victoria, causing her to let the brunette go. Bella stood back up and ran into Jacob's side, sinking her hands into his soft russet fur. Jacob turned his head and nuzzled Bella's neck before looking at Quil and saying something to him, Quil nodding and walking over to Bella, nodding his head towards the waterfall. Understanding what he wanted, Bella went with him to the exit of the cave, looking back briefly to see Lauren slip off of Jacob's back to grab her discarded limbs and reattach them as Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Jared all advanced on Victoria. Quil nudged Bella to send her through the waterfall, the brunette stumbling into the falling water just as Victoria's screams met her ears, the wolves growls mixed in with them.

Bella stumbled through the water as Quil went back to join his brothers and over to the edge of the lake, dropping to her knees and she splashed her hands in the cool water to sooth her irritated and split skin, as well as helping her swollen wrist from where it had snapped. The adrenaline she had previously been feeling to keep her from noticing her pain was quickly going away and soon Bella felt lightheaded. She took some deep breaths to calm herself and keep herself upright, but soon her vision started to darken around the edges. Before she knew it, she was falling forward and the last thing that registered before falling unconscious was the splash of the water as she fell into the lake and the cool water going over her head.

* * *

The moment Bella had stepped through the waterfall Jacob growled at Victoria menacingly, ignoring her hissing and snarling from where she was pinned to the ground under Embry's massive paw. As he stalked towards her Victoria said, "She isn't worth the effort of keeping her alive! She's nothing! You should have just let me kill her; we'd all be living our lives without that pathetic burden walking around!"

 _"Don't listen to her, Jacob. She's just trying to get under your skin,"_ Sam said from where he stood by Lauren, making sure she didn't turn rogue. Lauren, having a feeling that was what Sam was doing, glanced up at him from where she was holding her leg to her hip, allowing the broken sinews to reattach and harden back into place. Her arm was lying next to her other leg, waiting to be put back in place after the leg.

Victoria jerked to get away from Embry, but he stood firm on her. Growling she wrenched her arm up harshly, elbowing Embry in his muzzle. Embry yelped as his muzzle cracked under the pressure, causing him to back off of her and transform back into his human form, his hands coming up grab his nose and cheekbone. Victoria took that chance to try and run away, but with Lauren having disintegrated her legs from the knee down, she just ended up falling in front of Jacob. Looking up she saw the russet wolf's massive teeth bared at her, those powerful jaws opening and showing all the teeth in its mouth. Realizing that escape was impossible and her death was eminent, Victoria screamed as Jacob clamped down on her head, her screaming only halting when he took her head off. Jared and Paul moved to finish tearing the redhead leech apart as Quil went over to check on Embry, whining a little at seeing Embry's bloodied face. Jacob spat out the leech's head before phasing back to human and putting his cutoffs back on. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small pack of matches and struck one, dropping it on the pile of dismembered limbs. As the vampire's body began to burn, erupting in blackish-purple smoke with a sickeningly sweet stench, he bent down and grabbed Victoria's head by her hair. Holding it up he looked into her red eyes, taking in the absolute horror in those eyes. He thought about taunting her, rubbing in her face that she had been defeated, but instead he tossed her head in the burning flames, the fire burning a bit brighter than before.

"Jake, we're getting smoked out, let's go," Sam said, having phased back to human and gotten dressed, along with the rest of the Pack.

Nodding Jacob headed for the exit, stopping briefly to look at Lauren who was now standing, slowly moving her reattached leg back and forth. When the blonde looked back at him he said, "Thanks for not turning on us."

Lauren nodded and said, "No problem."

Paul looked at her arm that she was carrying before asking, "Are you going to reattach that arm any time soon?"

She didn't answer, instead looking at the waterfall. She frowned a bit before looking at Jacob. She didn't say anything at first, but then she said, "Bella."

Jacob frowned as well and walked through the waterfall, the others following behind. Jacob's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend floating in lake face down, her pale skin looking paler than usual. Running into the lake to get her he yelled, "Bella!"

* * *

A constant beeping noise caused Bella to frown in her sleep before she began to wake up. Opening her eyes a little she snapped them shut again as blinding white light assaulted her eyes. Counting to ten in her head she slowly opened her eyes again, feeling confused as to where she was. However, as she took in her surroundings it quickly dawned on her where she was: the hospital.

Groaning she tried to sit up a bit more than she already was, hissing softly as she put pressure on her wrist. Looking over to the window she saw that it was dark outside, meaning it was nighttime. She looked over towards the little couch in the room was and laughed softly as she saw Jacob asleep on it, his large form looking ridiculous sprawled on it. Next to him in the chair was her father who seemed to be dozing off and trying to stay awake.

"Dad," Bella said, getting the man's attention.

Charlie looked over at her before standing and rushing over to her, nearly tripping over Jacob's legs as he did. The movement jostled Jacob awake and he frowned at Charlie before his eyes landed on Bella. Grinning brightly, he said happily, "Bells, you're awake!"

Bella smiled and nodded as she allowed her father and boyfriend to give her hugs. Charlie quickly filled her in about how he had been called to let her know she was in the hospital due to injuries sustained from cliff-diving and nearly drowning on his way back with Billy from their fishing trip. Bella glanced at Jacob for that story, knowing that wasn't true but sounded completely plausible. After Charlie was done talking and telling her how glad he was that she was alright, he then grounded her for two weeks before turning on Jacob and scolding him for his idiocy in letting Bella dive off a cliff. Jacob sat next to Bella on the hospital bed and took the scolding before Charlie eventually stopped and left to inform Billy and the Pack that was waiting in the waiting room that Bella was awake.

The moment the police chief was gone Bella said, "Nice save for what happened. I'm sorry my dad scolded you, though."

Jacob chuckled and kissed her sweet lips before saying, "It's fine, honey. Besides, I'd rather have him scold me for that than if he found out we had sex last night in his house while he wasn't there."

Bella blushed and giggled before nodding, knowing that the scolding Charlie would have given would have been painful to sit through and just as embarrassing. She snuggled into him for a moment before saying, "Victoria's dead."

"Yes, she is. You're completely safe now."

"And what happened to Lauren?"

Jacob was quiet for a moment before saying, "She had originally wanted us to kill her as well, but we…we couldn't do it. It's one thing to kill a vampire on our lands that are trying to harm people, but she helped us and was asking to be killed, and it just didn't feel right to do so, even though Paul was insistent in just carrying out her request. I couldn't do that and—I can't believe I did this—I recommended that she go find the Cullens and join their coven. I told her that perhaps they could give her a sense of purpose in living her new existence. As much as I hate to admit it, the doc vampire and his wife are as human as a vampire are going to come and I think Lauren will be just fine with them to help guide her."

Bella looked up at Jacob in awe, her heart touched by his actions. He didn't off Lauren like she had wanted and instead pointed her towards the Cullens for refuge. He didn't have to do that, but he did. Her heart swelled with love and pride for the man next to her. With a smile she whispered, "You're amazing, Jake."

The Shifter blushed lightly before smiling and holding the brunette close to him. Bella snuggled into his embrace and the two of them sat in silence for a while before it was disrupted by Jacob's stomach growling. Laughing Bella gave his firm abdominals a pat and said, "Go find yourself some food, wolf boy. I'll still be here when you get back."

Jacob chuckled and nodded, giving Bella a kiss on her cheek before getting up from the hospital bed and walking out of the room leaving Bella alone. Bella smiled after him as the door closed, but it soon slipped from her face when Maggie appeared next to her bed, looking almost completely transparent and she looked exhausted. Alarmed at her appearance and a sense of dread coming over her, Bella asked, "Maggie, what's wrong?"

Her conscience said nothing at first, then she said, "You did it, girl. Everything that you wished to redo has been done. That means that time is up, Bella."

Bella shook her head frantically as she said, "No! _No!_ I can't leave now! I don't want to! I want to stay here with Jacob! I don't want to go back! Maggie, _please_!"

Maggie gave her a sad smile before moving to sit next to her on the hospital bed. Taking Bella's hands in her own she said, "Everything is going to be alright, Bella. Everything you did here wasn't all for nothing."

"Yes, it was! Because now I'm going to be sent back to my unwanted wedding day!" Bella cried as tears filled her eyes and spilt down her cheeks.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then trust me when I say that it all wasn't for nothing." Maggie smiled at Bella, her image shimmering and seemingly going in and out of focus.

Bella's eyes widened and she said softly, "Maggie."

Maggie gave her a seemingly tired smile before saying, "I'm alright, Bella. And when you return, I won't be with you as your conscience anymore. I…I'm not going to exist anymore when you return."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Just know that if I could, I would do this for you all over again. And I'll always be with you, right here." Maggie placed her hand over Bella's heart.

More tears fell down her cheeks as Bella realized her conscience was saying a final goodbye to her. Her chest heaving to try and control her emotions, she whimpered out, "Maggie, no."

Tears began to fill Maggie's bright blue eyes as she said softly, "I'm sorry, girl."

Bella began sobbing, hugging Maggie close to her as she cried in her neck. She didn't want to lose the white-haired conscience, she was like her sister. She was a part of her and she didn't want her to go away. In a tear-filled voice she said, "Maggie, please don't do this. Don't leave me."

Maggie's tears fell as she pulled away from Bella, giving her a sad smile. Gently taking Bella's face into her hands, she brought her face close to hers before placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Maggie glowing bright blue as she did so. The moment her lips touched her forehead, Bella gasped as she felt a jolt run through her head, the feeling causing her to flinch. When Maggie pulled away from her, she started to shimmer once again, this time completely fading. Right before disappearing completely Maggie told Bella, "Be happy in this life, Bella. Be happy and live freely."

Bella watched as Maggie disappeared in front of her eyes, her image leaving behind blue shimmering lights before those too disappeared. It was completely silent, so much so that Bella couldn't help but say, "Maggie?"

There was no response and Bella knew in her heart that her conscience was forever gone. She felt her heart constrict in pain for the sister she just lost, and she closed her eyes as her tears continued to fall down her cheeks. A moment later Jacob walked back into the hospital room. He looked at Bella in concern and walked over to her, taking her into his arms as he asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

She didn't answer him at first, but instead asked, "Remember how I told you that I'm not from here, but from another timeline?" At Jacob's nod, she continued. "Well, my time here is up. I have to go back now."

Jacob's eyes widened before he said, "No. No, you can stay. You can stay here with me and we'll be happy together. You have to, Bells."

"I'm so sorry. But know that I love you. I love you so much Jake, and if I could, I'd stay."

Jacob looked at Bella trying to figure out what to say. However before he could Bella began to slowly vanish before him. Grabbing her shoulders he said, "No Bells, don't leave me."

Bella looked down at her transparent hands before looking back up at Jacob. She gave him a heartbreaking smile before gently taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips against his one last time. Jacob returned her kiss desperately, not noticing how a tear slipped out from his closed eyelid and down his face. When Bella pulled away she whispered, "I love you, Jake. Never doubt or forget that."

"Bella," Jacob said as she became even more transparent. Right before she was completely gone he whispered, "I love you too, honey."

The last thing he saw until they were completely gone were those chocolate brown eyes of Bella's that he adored and would never see again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The story's not over just yet, but it's almost done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for what comes next. I promise, Bella and Jacob's story isn't done just yet. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	26. Chapter 26

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 26

Her body began to become aware as her subconscious mind began to wake up. Slowly Bella opened her eyes from where she was snuggled into her bed, squinting her eyes at the light peering in through her window and into her face. As she did, an onslaught of memories filled her mind, making her eyes widen. Gasping Bella quickly sat up in bed and looked around, seeing that she was back in her room. She was back in her original timeline. She was back, and Maggie was gone.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her conscience, remembering how she had disappeared in front of her and bid her 'goodbye'. But that was in that timeline; maybe she was still with her. In a timid voice she called out, "Maggie?"

Silence met her, a silence she wasn't looking for. Deciding to try again she called out a little louder, "Maggie."

Yet and still, there was no answer. Maggie was not answering her anymore. Maggie wasn't with her anymore. The tears that she had stilled for a moment flowed freely once more. Maggie was gone, and she wasn't ever coming back. She mourned the loss of Maggie for a few moments more before she finally stopped crying. As she did, a realization came upon her. It was her wedding day. She was back in her original timeline and she was getting married to Edward. Looking over on her nightstand she saw Edward's mother's ring sitting there, waiting for her to put it on her finger. Her cell phone rested next to it and she noticed she had a text message. Picking the device up she opened the text message and saw that it was from Edward. She sighed, not bothering to open it; she didn't want to.

Her phone buzzed in her hand twice, alerting her to two incoming texts. Looking to see who sent them, she saw that the first one was from Alice. Opening it, she skimmed it to see that Alice was excited for the wedding and would be arriving in thirty minutes to pick her up to take her to the Cullen mansion to get ready. Opening the second text message, her eyes widened to see that it was from Seth Clearwater. Her eyes widened further as she read his message before throwing the covers off her and jumping out of bed. She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put her hair in a quick ponytail before running back to her bedroom. She threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants before putting her feet in some socks and shoes. She then ran out of her room and hurried down the stairs—tripping but catching herself—and grabbed the keys to her beloved red truck that was still sitting in the driveway. She then rushed out of the house, ignoring Charlie's alarmed stare and shout of her name, and ran to get into her truck. She cranked the big beast and giggled as it roared to life, a sound she had missed ever since Edward had gotten her that blasted gaudy car that everyone stared at. Soon she was pulling out of the driveway and leaving her home, driving as fast as she could.

Charlie stared after her in confusion, wondering where his daughter was going looking completely frazzled and like she had been crying. She was supposed to be waiting for Alice to come pick her up, so where was she going? And without that gaudy ring of that boy's? He himself had been wallowing in sorrow over the whole affair and had even considered getting drunk just to either walk Bella down the aisle or not show up at all. But now he was concerned about his daughter, especially now with her sudden departure.

The telephone rang in the kitchen, interrupting his thoughts. Moving to the kitchen he went to the phone and picked it up saying, "Chief Swan speaking."

 _"Chief! Is Bella there?"_ Billy's voice said into his ear, elation obvious in his voice.

"No, she just left. Though, she did leave in her truck and without that ring on her finger. It was like she was in a hurry to get somewhere."

Billy was silent for a moment before he began laughing. When Charlie asked him what was so funny, he continued laughing harder before finally saying, "Chief, Jacob is back. She must have been told and is on her way here right now."

Charlie's eyes widened before he let out a happy whoop. He couldn't believe it, Jacob had come home from running away! Not that he wasn't going to give the boy a piece of his mind—because he was—but he knew that if anyone could make Bella drop everything, especially something as important as her own wedding, it was Jacob. He spoke to Billy a bit longer before hanging up and grabbing his own keys, leaving the house and locking up behind him before getting into his police cruiser. And like Bella, he too pulled out and headed towards La Push.

* * *

Bella slammed hard on the brakes as she stopped in front of the Black house, the truck nearly fishtailing and bumped into the porch. Turning the engine off she hopped out of the truck and hurried up the stairs of the porch, knocking on the door. The door opened and Billy looked at her smiling before saying, "He's in his room."

"Thanks," Bella said quickly before moving past him and down the hallway to Jacob's room. Grabbing the doorknob she swung the door open, coming face to face with the most important person in her entire life. Tears filled her eyes as she breathed out, "Jake."

Jacob was startled seeing Bella in front of him in his room. Shouldn't she be at the Cullens' getting ready for her wedding? Even as that thought crossed his mind, hope filled him seeing that Bella was here at his house to see him. With a small, tired smile he said, "Hey Bells."

A sob left Bella's lips as she ran to Jacob, throwing her arms around him and hugging him close, crying in his shoulder. It seemed ridiculous that she was having this sort of reaction, but Jacob had been gone so long here, and in the other timeline she had to say 'goodbye'. But she was done saying 'goodbye' to Jacob and was going to make a point to never do so again. Pulling away she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a kiss, the action startling Jacob more than her showing up unexpectedly had.

Gently pushing her away Jacob asked, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you," Bella answered like it was obvious. She went to kiss him again, but Jacob held her away from him, though he didn't release her. "Jake? What's wrong?"

"We can't do this, Bells. Don't get me wrong, I would love nothing more than to kiss you and keep kissing you. But you're getting married to your leech and I don't want to keep being second best and keep being strung along."

"But I'm not! I want you, and I want us to be together! I don't care about Edward, I just want you!"

Her declaration had Jacob's heart racing, but he still couldn't keep the doubts away. Bella had chosen the leech, not him; so what was the point of her being here now? He'd give that she was here to see him after being gone so long, but it still didn't change anything. He himself had tried to avoid coming back this day, but he still had returned in the hopes of seeing the girl he loved human one last time. And though he was happy to see her, it still didn't stop his heart from aching.

Bella could see that Jacob was doubting her, not believing that she was really choosing him over Edward. She didn't understand why he would doubt her. Maggie had allowed her to fix everything, fix all of her mistakes. She allowed her to be with Jacob properly with no outside problems to their relationship. Did…did her returning undo it all? Maggie said it all wasn't for nothing, but it seemed like it was. Jacob…Jacob wasn't hers anymore, and they were still going to be torn apart. Maggie had said it all wasn't for nothing, but Maggie had lied to her.

Jacob could see Bella was feeling dejected and saw that her happy tears had turned to sad ones. Hating to see her cry he reached up and wiped her tears away, gently cupping her face as he did. Kissing her forehead softly he said, "Don't cry, Bells."

"Don't tell me not to cry," Bella muttered almost indignantly, her tone causing Jacob to laugh softly.

He wiped her tears some more before lifting her head so he could look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. Many people would think she looked a mess, but she never looked more beautiful to Jacob. Her nose was slightly red and her rosy lips were so cute, but her eyes were the most beautiful thing. Those chocolate brown orbs hidden slightly behind sooty lashes, were staring at him completely wide-eyed. And even as he looked into them, he could see that they were full of love, love for and directed towards him. He had accepted that she loved him, but apparently not enough. But looking at her now, looking into her eyes, he was beginning to believe that she did love him enough, maybe even more than her leech.

As Bella stared into Jacob's eyes, she felt a strange tingling in her head before it felt like a jolt of energy. It felt like the exact same jolt she had felt when Maggie had kissed her on her forehead. It was so strange, and yet she felt as if it was significant in some way. The jolt-like feeling in her head began to feel stronger and stronger until Bella gasped. She didn't gasp in pain because it was painful, but she gasped because in that moment, she was seeing a future with Jacob, the same one she had seen when she kissed him on the mountain; and this time, it was clear as day.

Jacob too was seeing this future with Bella, and their future together for years to come. He felt like he was flying looking into her eyes, yet also that he was grounded at the same time. All he was seeing was Bella; he was Imprinting on her. About the time he realized it, Bella's legs buckled, and she fell against him, not that he was much better. His knees felt weak and he slowly lowered himself to sit on his bedroom floor, taking Bella with him all the way down. Once they were on the ground Jacob blinked before hugging the brunette close, burying his face in her neck as he did. He was silent for a moment before asking, "Was that real? Did that really happen?"

Bella smiled and held onto Jacob before nodding softly, tears filling her eyes _once again_ ; she really needed to stop crying, but she was so happy. Jacob finally Imprinted on her! She never realized how much she had wanted that to happen until Maggie sent her back. But how did it happen? If it couldn't happen before, what caused it to happen now? However, as she asked herself these questions, her heart already knew the answers. It was Maggie, Maggie had made it possible. She figured when Maggie had kissed her on her forehead, she probably used the last of her power to break down her mental shield before wishing her happiness and a good life and disappearing forever. Maggie hadn't lied, it wasn't all for nothing.

As Jacob and Bella held each other, Billy watched them from down the hallway, a smile on his face. It had finally happened. Bella had found her way back to Jacob and Jacob Imprinted on Bella. It looked like everything was going to be alright. A knock on the front door caught his attention and he went to open it. Seeing that it was Charlie he grinned and said, "It's time to celebrate, chief."

"Celebrate? You mean celebrate Jacob coming home?" Charlie asked as he stepped inside and followed Billy to the kitchen to get a beer.

"That, and the fact that Bella isn't getting married to Cullen anymore."

"Did she say that?"

Billy handed Charlie a can of beer and grinned wider. "She's here, Charlie. I think the answer is obvious."

Charlie grinned in return and nodded in agreement before cracking his can of beer open, tapping it against Billy's before they both took a drink of it. Swallowing his mouthful, he said, "I should call the Cullens and let them know the wedding is off."

"No, let me do it chief. You go see Jacob; I know you want to scold him as much as you want to hug him."

Billy rolled over to the house phone as Charlie went down the hall, dialing the Cullens' gleefully. He couldn't wait to deliver the "unfortunate" news, and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

Alice stood agitated as she fruitlessly tried looking into Bella's future to see where she was. The wedding was starting in an hour and she couldn't find her, nor Charlie. She had called, but she wasn't answering her phone. She had even gotten Rosalie to go to the Swan house to see if Bella and Charlie were there, only to be told neither were there. She turned to look at the intricately made wedding gown that was hanging ready to be worn, should having already been on Bella's body, had the girl been there.

Edward walked into the room with a frown on his face saying, "Alice?"

Shaking her head she said, "No, I still don't see her. It's almost like…like when she's with those wolves. I can't see her at all."

"Maybe she's with Seth and he's bringing her. Seth is the most reasonable of them and a pleasure to be around," Edward said, confident that was probably the case.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why Charlie isn't here either."

"He's probably stalling as long as he can. You know he doesn't want this to happen and doesn't like me at all."

Alice shrugged knowing that was true but found no reason to try and say otherwise. Deciding to ask Carlisle if he may have heard from Esme if she had heard from Charlie—as she was the only one Charlie would speak to about anything—she headed down the stairs, Edward following. They smiled as they passed guests that were still lingering in the house, many congratulating Edward as they did. Soon they made it to Esme who was standing with Carlisle, Carlisle hanging up the telephone he had been speaking into.

Carlisle looked at the two and beckoned them to follow him, he and Esme heading towards his personal office, Alice and Edward following behind. Edward tried reading his adoptive parents' minds, but they were purposely keeping him from doing so for some reason. He frowned wondering why they would. When they were inside Carlisle's office and the door closed behind them, Edward asked, "What's going on?"

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other for a moment with worried expressions on their faces, then looked back at the awaiting vampires. Taking an unnecessary breath, Carlisle said, "I'm sorry Edward, but there isn't going to be a wedding today."

Edward's eyes widened before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Did Bella get cold feet?" Alice asked. "If she did, I already know another date we can have the wedding, just in case she lost her nerve for today."

Shaking his head Carlisle said, "No, it's not that. There isn't going to be a wedding today, or any other day. Billy Black called just now to inform me that Jacob has returned home."

"That's why I can't see Bella," Alice mumbled to herself, it all making sense now.

Edward frowned at knowing his fiancé had bailed on their wedding to go see that dog Black. But he also unfortunately had to admit that though he didn't like him, Jacob was important to Bella and she would go see him. But that still didn't make sense as to how Jacob returning would cause for the whole cancellation of the wedding. Looking at Carlisle and Esme again, he could see that they were troubled by something, or rather reluctant to say something, something important. Not liking that they were withholding that information, Edward said, "You're not telling us something. Tell us, Carlisle."

Esme looked at her son and said, "Edward, you can't be mad about this. It is completely out of our control, and theirs."

"What is?"

"When Bella went to reunite with Jacob, Jacob Imprinted on Bella. They're soulmates and forever tied now. Nothing can break apart their bond, not even you," Carlisle said, not sugarcoating it at all.

Alice gasped at the news as Edward seemed to reel over from it. He sank to the ground in disbelief, realizing that he would never spend eternity with Bella. But she had chosen him, had accepted his ring. She was possibly still wearing it, right? Just as that thought crossed his mind, the office door opened and Rosalie poked her head in. She looked at Edward and said, "I figured you'd want this back. I picked it up when I went to see if Bella was home. But seeing as she wasn't and this was still there, I think the message is pretty clear."

She flicked something at him like a coin, Edward catching it easily. Looking into his hand, his eyes widened further at seeing his mother's ring lying in his palm. The truth of the entire situation weighed down on him heavily in that moment. Bella had chosen Jacob Black, and he realized that she probably had chosen him already in her heart. And with him Imprinting on her, it had to be true. Bella didn't love him, she loved Jacob. In the end, Jacob Black had won Bella's heart and had always had it, just like she had always had his.

Esme kneeled down next to Edward and wrapped her arms around him, holding him comfortingly as she said, "I'm so sorry, Edward."

Carlisle looked at his son solemnly before looking at Alice who seemed to be mourning the loss of having Bella as her sister. Looking at Rosalie he saw that she seemed to be trying to keep herself from smiling. She was probably finding Edward's misery in knowing that Bella had chosen Jacob and jilted him amusing, but wasn't vocally rubbing it in. Walking out of his office and past Rosalie, Carlisle steeled himself to announce to the awaiting guests that Edward and Bella would not be wed, as well as apologize for the inconvenience. He could at least let them stay to partake in the food that was prepared for the reception. That however was the least of his problems. Not only did he have to share this news with the wedding guests, but he had to share the news with the Volturi, and he knew Aro wasn't going to be happy about the broken promise.


	27. Chapter 27

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 27

The bonfire was in full swing, everyone celebrating the wonderful news that was bestowed upon them earlier that day. Not only had Jacob returned home after being gone for weeks, but he had finally Imprinted. However, the shock came that he Imprinted on Bella, the girl they had sacrificed everything for and had been set to marry Edward Cullen that day. Though many had a hard time accepting that this was real and not a hoax, it soon became apparent that Bella was Jacob's Imprint and that she probably always had been; Jacob Imprinting on her had just been delayed somehow. But they had to admit, they found it rather humorous that Jacob would Imprint on Bella on her wedding day.

The Pack were all dancing and drinking, having complete fun together as they did. Billy and Charlie were off to the side having conversation, all the while happy that their children were happy and finally together. Charlie was even delving into some of Billy's moonshine; it was a good thing he had the whole day off. And as for the newly Imprinted couple, Jacob and Bella were no where to be found. Jacob had taken Bella off to First Beach and was spending some time together there, though not many people had noticed. The ones who had though were Sam and Leah.

Walking over to Sam who was lurking in the shadows, Leah asked, "What's going through your mind right now?"

Sam was quiet for a moment before saying, "I just can't believe that Jacob actually Imprinted on Bella. He had always said he would never do it, not unless it was her. I just didn't expect it to happen."

"But that's good, right? Jake is happy with her like he wanted to be? I mean, I still don't like her or anything, but as long as Jake is happy, then that's good, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Sam paused for a moment before looking Leah in her eyes. "I guess I'm jealous that Jacob got to choose who his Imprint would be. I didn't get that choice and didn't try to fight it."

Leah already knew where this conversation was headed and took a few steps back from her ex. "Sam, don't."

"Please, let me say this. When all this Shifter stuff started happening, I was the only one and only had the Elders to guide me. I took everything they said to heart and believed it to be law, even Imprinting. They made it sound like it was the real thing, that the gods chose a suitable mate for my wolf and I allowed it to do just that. I know I hurt you when I Imprinted on Emily and dropped you without an explanation. It was wrong of me and you have to know that I've always regretted hurting you and not handling the situation in a better way."

"You couldn't tell me the truth, I know that."

"But I should have tried. Jacob tried with Bella and she figured it out, and they were still growing closer every day. And with Jacob being adamant that Bella is the one also grew every day. He continued to pursue her even when she was with her leech. And look at them now. They're together, they're Imprinted, they're in love, though they may have always been and Bella finally had to admit it for their Imprint to happen. Anyway, my feelings for Emily are just because of the Imprint bond; I don't think they're real. I've never thought about that until today, though I guess I've always had a feeling they might only be present because of the Imprint. However, I've never resolved my feelings for you, and it only got worse when you joined the Pack. But now I've finally resolved them and I know what I want."

Leah didn't say anything, not really sure what it was that needed to be said. Her heart was racing in her chest from Sam's speech, all the while giving her hope and hurting her at the same time. Like Sam, she had never resolved her feelings concerning him when he suddenly dropped her for her cousin, the only feelings she was sure about was that she hated him. Even so, she knew she could never hate him enough to stay away. For hurting her though, absolutely. She had begun the process of coming to terms that her and Sam would never be together again, but with the way Sam was speaking, it was almost like he wanted her again, like he still loved her.

Sam stared in Leah's eyes for a moment before gently taking a hold of her chin and bending down, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Leah went rigid at the action before her body trembled. When Sam pulled away, she asked almost breathlessly, "What was that?"

Chuckling lightly, Sam replied, "I still love you, Leah. I'm still in love with you, and I want to be with you. If you'll have me of course."

Leah blinked for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to control her heartrate and breathing. After a while she opened her eyes and said, "This couldn't have possibly just come on just because of what happened between Bella and Jacob. There's more to you wanting me again."

"Yeah, there is. It's weird, but for the past few weeks, I've been thinking of nothing but you and how much I still love and want you. Not only that, but it feels like the Imprint bond between Emily and I is gone, at least on my end. It's like…it's like the gods have released me from my Imprint bond and are allowing me to choose who I want to be with rather than who they've destined for me." Seeing the perplexed look Leah was giving him, Sam chuckled. "I know, it sounds really farfetched, but that's how it feels."

"Yeah, it does. But…but I can't say I'm not a bit happy about this." Leah bit her lip for a moment. "What about Emily? Are you going to talk to her about this?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Out of respect for my cousin, yes. She deserves to know all that you've told me. And as for whether we get back together or not…I'll get back to you on that."

It wasn't a definite 'yes' or 'no', but the answer made Sam happy all the same. Nodding in acceptance, he smiled and walked back to join the others, leaving Leah staring after him with a small smile of her own on her lips.

* * *

Bella sighed happily as she laid her head over on Jacob's shoulder. They were seated on that old rotted log on the beach, a place they deemed 'their spot'. Jacob smiled and kissed the top of her head, lacing their fingers together as he held her hand. He was quiet for a moment before saying softly, "This still feels like a dream, one that I don't want to wake up from."

"It's not, and I'm happy it isn't," Bella replied.

"Me too. I still can't believe you chose me and that I Imprinted on you. But the sudden bonfire the Pack put together in celebration lets me know it's definitely real."

"What, so me declaring my honest and unconditional love for you and ditching my own wedding isn't enough?" Bella's tone was teasing, and Jacob laughed in response.

"No, it is. Actually, you being here with me and loving me is more than I could ever ask for."

Bella could feel Jacob's mood good mood begin to wane. Lifting her head she looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jacob didn't respond right off as he was getting his thoughts together. However, he finally sighed and said, "I'm just afraid our current happiness is going to be short-lived. Nothing in our lives ever go right, especially yours; no offense. And I can't help but feel that there is a dark omen coming for us."

"What makes you say that?"

"You remember the day of the battle with all those newborn vampires and that redhead that was trying to kill you? And how I had to get my bones rebroken by the vamp doc just so they could set correctly after I was crushed?"

Of course, Bella remembered that day. Hearing Jacob's cries of agony as she waited outside of his home still haunted her. She had even heard them in her dreams following that night. But it was also a painful reminder of how she had told him that though she loved him, she just didn't love him enough. She was glad that she was wrong and Maggie helped her to realize that he indeed was enough and more than she ever thought she could deserve, but she'd always regret and hate herself for saying those words to him.

Leaning against him she whispered, "Yeah, I remember."

Jacob rubbed her hand with his thumb before saying, "Before I ran off, before I got the invitation to your wedding, dad told me that he spoke with the doc. He told me that upon you marrying the leech, you would be a vampire. Though it was a personal wish of yours at the time, it was also request from some vampire royalty since you knew of their secret. Not only that, but he also told dad that a few from the guard were there that day to handle the newborn issue and to reiterate the deal that you and the Cullens made. It's obvious that the deal won't happen now, but I can't help but feeling there is a black cloud hanging over our heads, despite all of this newfound happiness."

The brunette said nothing, knowing her love was right. She hadn't thought about the Volturi, not until Jacob had said so. And yes, she had made that deal in this timeline. Just because she hadn't when Maggie sent her back, it didn't mean that it wasn't intact when Maggie sent her back. The Volturi were sure to get wind of her cancelled nuptials and that she wasn't going to fulfill her promise. And as a result, hell was sure to rain down on the Cullens and her. Though she wasn't going to become a part of their family, she still cared about them and that wouldn't change. Sure, her feelings for Edward were gone and would never be rekindled—something she was completely glad for—but that wouldn't matter to the Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They wouldn't like that she wasn't going to be with Edward and instead with someone else, that someone being their supernatural enemy. On top of that, Carlisle had told her that Marcus had a complete hatred for werewolves, and thought Jacob and the Pack weren't traditional werewolves, that fact wouldn't sit well with him and he'd probably want them eradicated. And if Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix had come all the way to Forks, then the rest of the Volturi would have no qualms about coming either to deal with what they couldn't and set things right the way they believed it should be.

This whole situation was a mess. She finally got the true happiness she wanted, and all her consequences were catching up with her, _again_. She wished Maggie could help her solve this, but Maggie wasn't with her anymore. She'd have to solve this one on her own. Looking up at Jacob she said, "You're right. A bad omen is coming, and it's worse that Victoria and her army. I…I know you probably don't want to—and trust me, I don't want to either—but we're going to have to talk to Carlisle about this. He used to be a part of the Volturi and is on good terms with Aro. Maybe he can help us out."

Jacob nodded before answering, "Sure, so long as he hasn't ratted us out yet."

"Let's hope not." She really hoped Carlisle hadn't.

* * *

Alec and Jane walked into the throne room and kneeled before their three rulers in respect. When given the signal to rise, they did so, their red eyes looking at all three of them. Holding his head high Alec said, "Your graces, We come with a message from Carlisle Cullen."

Aro smiled and said, "Ah, from our old friend. Tell me Alec, does he deliver news of young Edward and Bella's nuptials?"

"I'm sorry to say that he did not, sir."

The smile on Aro's face slipped away as he said, "Oh?"

Caius raised an eyebrow before asking, "Why is that?"

Jane looked at him and answered, "Bella Swan did not show up to the wedding at all and thus did not marry Edward Cullen."

"Perhaps she got cold feet. It is common in many new brides," Aro said. "It would not surprise me if Bella had done so. They'll just reschedule, I'm sure."

Shaking her head, Jane continued. "Unfortunately, the reason she did not marry Edward was not because of cold feet. It seems she has found another that she is in love with over her fiancé."

"And this person is a wolf Shifter," Alec finished.

Marcus bristled before asking, "A werewolf?" At the twins' nods, Marcus turned to Aro. "Aro, we have to do something about this. We especially have to deal with the werewolf. It probably has a pack that must be dealt with as well."

"Also, the deal has been broken that was promised to us by Bella, Edward, and Alice Cullen," Caius said.

Aro sat in thought for a moment before closing his eyes. He said nothing, his brothers and subordinates waiting on him to say something. Coming to a decision, Aro opened his eyes and said, "We leave for Forks, Washington tonight. I believe we need to have a chat with our dear friend, as well as with Bella Swan."


	28. Chapter 28

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 28

Pulling up to the Cullen mansion, Bella felt her stomach tighten in anxiety. She had absolutely no regrets jilting Edward and choosing Jacob, and she was glad she had the opportunity to go back in time to make herself realize her love for Jacob sooner thanks to Maggie, but reality was going to hit her in the face now. She was about to face Edward and the rest of the Cullens, explain why she didn't show up to marry Edward, and also plead with Carlisle to try and find a way around the deal they had made with the Volturi. She was glad she had Jacob with her, because she had a feeling things were going to get ugly fast.

Jacob climbed out of Bella's truck and walked around it to her side, allowing her to get out of her truck before taking her hand and walking up to the Cullen home. They hadn't even reached the steps of the porch yet when the front door opened and the entire Cullen clan was standing on the porch. Edward growled at Jacob before quickly moving down the stairs, shoving him back harshly and causing him to fly into Bella's truck, denting the passenger side horribly.

"You filthy beast!" Edward snarled at Jacob. "It's because of you that my precious Bella didn't come to marry me! You forced that Imprint on her! You did it on purpose so she would have no choice but to choose you!"

Edward moved again to attack Jacob, but Emmett quickly caught him, holding him tightly against him in a unbreakable bear hug. Edward thrashed against his hold as Jacob picked himself up off the ground and glared at him with the upmost hatred. Bella rushed to Jacob to make sure he was alright, even though it was obvious he was fine. Looking back at her ex-fiancé she shouted, "Edward, stop it!"

Instantly Edward's struggles ceased as he gazed upon the girl that he loved. His amber eyes widened as he, for the first time, could hear Bella's thoughts as they passed through her mind. In what was a combination of awe and horror, he whispered, "I can read your mind. Your thoughts are open to me now."

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice's eyes widened at the words while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper looked on impassively, even though they too were intrigued by the news. Jacob however knew this already, seeing as he was able to Imprint on Bella. Whatever had been blocking her mind that kept him from Imprinting on her and kept the leech out of her head was gone now. Bella hadn't thought about Edward being able to read her mind now because she was so used to him not being able to. However, because Maggie had dropped her mental shield for her, she was vulnerable to Edward reading her thoughts as they passed through her mind. She saw Edward frown, most likely wondering who in the world Maggie was and how she had the ability to make her mind readable to him. It didn't matter though; she and Jacob weren't here to discuss that. They were there to make sure Carlisle didn't contact the Volturi about the failed marriage ceremony.

Looking at the coven leader Bella said, "Carlisle, we need to talk to you. It's rather urgent."

"I would be happy to hear what you have to say, Bella," Carlisle said politely. "But don't you think you have something to say to Edward first?"

"No, not really. And if I do, it can wait. We need to speak to you _now_."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at this rather assertive Bella. She seemed different to how she was just the day before. She wondered what it was; it probably had to do with the Imprint between her and the dog. Either way, she liked it. Stepping forward, she said, "Come inside, we can talk in here." She then looked at Edward and narrowed her eyes. "And as for you, you can come in when you've controlled yourself. It will do no good to be on the attack against Jacob over something he had no control over. And if Bella has chosen him over you like she clearly has, then you should be man enough to accept that in the end, she didn't choose you. But if you're not and are just going to chuck a hissy fit, then I'll let Emmett continue to hold you and keep you out here."

Not waiting for a response, Rosalie turned and stepped back inside the mansion, Jasper following as Jacob and Bella climbed the stairs of the porch and into the house as well. Alice frowned at seeing the couple's joined hands before following them with Esme and Carlisle behind her. Emmett and Edward took a minute or two to follow them, Emmett making sure Edward wasn't going to attack Jacob again. He had to explain to his brother that Bella was obviously there for a purpose that was important and the least he could do was hear her out. Edward hadn't wanted to, but knew Emmett was right and he should at the very least listen to Bella, seeing as she was concerned about something. And though he already knew what it was, he figured Bella wanted to say it.

When everyone was accounted for, Bella took a breath before saying, "Carlisle, I need to request that you don't contact the Volturi about the fact that I didn't marry Edward. I'm afraid letting them know that I didn't will be catastrophic, not only for me or for you all, but for the Pack as well should the Volturi come to Forks like they did before."

Carlisle was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, but it's too late. I sent word to Aro earlier today that the marriage didn't happen."

"Damn it!" Jacob hissed, his hands balling into fists.

Bella looked at Carlisle with a horrified expression on her face. "Carlisle, you didn't."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I had to tell Aro, as he told me to inform him of any changes. However, I didn't think about the how this would affect the Pack." Carlisle gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that, Bella. And I am sorry, Jacob."

Jacob gave Carlisle a wary look. "Why?"

"I informed Aro about you, including the fact that you are a wolf Shifter. I didn't think about it until now, but Marcus hates werewolves and will try and terminate you and your Pack should he hear about you all."

"And you told him anyway?!" Jacob was beginning to tremble in anger as he glared heatedly at the coven leader. "Don't you know what you've done?! You've damned us all! You and your damn family should have stayed away!"

"Jake, please!" Bella pleaded, holding onto his arm to try and calm him. She couldn't blame her love for his reaction. She was just as angry too, but it wouldn't do any good to have a brawl when their problems were just getting bigger. Turning to Carlisle she said, "I can't believe you've done this. I thought you were smarter than this, Carlisle. Yes, I know my broken promise is going to have to be dealt with by Aro and the others, but you didn't have to bring Jacob and the Pack into the mix. How could you?"

The doctor didn't know what to say knowing that Jacob and Bella were right. He didn't have to tell Aro about the Quileute Shifters, and in doing so he had put them in danger of being killed. But unfortunately, he hadn't been thinking when he sent the message, as he had only really been thinking of informing Aro about his son's cancelled nuptials while also dealing with Edward's broken heart. He believed himself to be smart and make the best decisions for the safety of his family and those around him. However, this time had done the exact opposite.

Jasper frowned at the intense emotions flowing around him and was about to emit a wave a calm over everyone when Alice suddenly gasped. Looking at his mate he saw that her eyes were wide as she stared off into space, and he knew then that she was seeing something. Gently grabbing her shoulders he asked, "Alice, what do you see?"

Alice was silent for a moment before whispering, "The Volturi…they're coming…"

"All of them are coming," Edward said as he read Alice's thoughts from her vision. "They're coming for us, _all_ of us."

"The Pack, too?" Esme asked fearfully.

Edward only nodded in confirmation. Jacob growled before looking at Carlisle and saying, "If we all die, it's our blood on your hands. Fuck you, Dr. Bloodsucker."

Jacob quickly left the house, needing to hurry back to the Reservation to inform his father and the Pack about the information given to them. Bella looked at Carlisle unbelievingly before looking at Edward. With an unreadable expression on her face she said, "My biggest regret is getting involved with you. If I hadn't, none of this would be happening. But if I think about it, this whole Volturi mess is your fault, and I will never forgive you for it, Edward."

Bella quickly left the house, finding Jacob having phased into his wolf form. She hurried to him and jumped on his back, getting a good grip on his coat before he ran off into the woods back towards the Reservation as quickly as possible.

* * *

Silence filled the air following Jacob and Bella's explanation of their visit to the Cullens. No one said anything, everyone processing what had been told to them. The Volturi, the royals of the vampires, were on their way to Forks to deal with the aftermath of Bella not marrying Edward. Not only that, but they were also coming to deal with the Pack on account that one of the royals hates werewolves. And all of this was no thanks to Carlisle Cullen. This was a huge mess, and this time they weren't sure what to do about it.

After a while Seth asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

Embry was silent for a moment before answering, "As far as I see it, the only thing we can do is prepare to fight again."

"This is a load of bullshit," Paul said, Jared and Quil murmuring their agreement.

Leah looked at Sam and asked, "What do you think we should do, Sam?"

Sam looked at the woman he was still in love with before looking at Jacob. Jacob was standing with his arm wrapped around Bella, giving her comfort as she was doing the same to him. They both seemed to be in deep thought, both probably wondering what to do as well. Getting Jacob's attention he asked, "Jacob, you said that Bella said that Dr. Cullen was once a part of the Volturi, correct?"

Nodding Jacob answered, "Yes, but he's the one who told them about us."

"True, but Bella also said that Aro likes to talk civilly with him before making any rash decisions. What are the possibilities that he may be coming to talk and try and negotiate?"

"I'd say little to none, but I wouldn't know." Jacob looked down at the brunette in his arms. "What do you think, Bells?"

Bella looked up at Jacob before looking out at the rest of the Pack. Seeing that all of their eyes were on her waiting for her to answer, she swallowed a bit before saying, "Aro might try talking with Carlisle and even me about these big changes, but I don't know what Marcus will do concerning you all. He'll want you all eradicated."

"But this Marcus is like, second to this Aro, right?" Leah asked. At Bella's nod she said, "Then he won't do anything unless Aro says so. He'll probably be adamant about killing us, but if Aro says 'no', then he'll have no choice but to obey."

"But how do we know he will? This is literally our lives at stake here," Quil interjected.

"I don't know that he will, but all we can hope is that Aro won't have you all killed," Bella said. Taking a deep breath she said, "If he does, I'll bargain with him to save you all. I'll even give myself up to the Volturi if I have to."

Jacob bristled at her words and said, "Like hell you will. We'll figure a way out of this. And we're not going down without a fight."

Jared was quiet for a while before asking, "When are they even arriving here in Forks?"

Bella shrugged in response, as she didn't know. Just then her phone—which Charlie had gotten for her from home—buzzed in her pocket. Taking her phone out she saw that she had a text message from Alice. Opening it she read what the vampire had to say.

 _Aro and the Volturi will be here tomorrow at 12pm, in the same clearing where the newborn battle was. We will see you tomorrow at noon._

 _Alice._

Jacob, who had been reading the text message over Bella's shoulder, looked at his Packmates and said, "They'll be here tomorrow at noon. And if things go even more south for us like they already have, we'll be ready for a fight."

The Pack all nodded in agreement, all of them knowing that tomorrow could be their last moments on earth. Even so, they were ready to do what they had to. Bella however felt like her nerves were going to be shot. She didn't want any of this to be happening. She wished she could make it all go away. But it wasn't going to go away, not when the Volturi were coming with her broken promise hanging over her head. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes and she shut them, willing them to go away. Unfortunately, she felt as if they were just going to fall in the despair she was feeling.

Right before they could, she could have sworn she heard Maggie's voice in her ear as a soft breeze washed over her skin. And in her ear, Maggie's voice said, _Be strong, girl. Everything will be alright._


	29. Chapter 29

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 29

Bella had a fitful night's sleep. She couldn't help but worry and be plagued by nightmares of all of them dying by the Volturi's hands. She really didn't wan that to happen. She had finally found Jacob and they were finally together, and now she was afraid that she was going to lose that. She was lying in bed staring at the ceiling while waiting, wanting Jacob with her but knowing he couldn't be right now. He was busy with the Pack formulating a plan in case things went awry, something she was hoping didn't happen. Even so, she also felt like she shouldn't worry as much as she was.

She swore she had heard Maggie's voice telling her everything would be alright, but that seemed impossible knowing Maggie no longer existed. She gave up her existence to not only break down her mental shield, but to also make sure she had a happy life. She didn't want her conscience's sacrifice to be in vain, but she wasn't sure how things were going to end when it was all over. She was so conflicted and didn't know what to do anymore.

Looking out her window, she took notice of the very same star that she had originally wished upon to have a chance to redo all her decisions. And as it was, her wish came true in the form of Maggie. Maybe…maybe she could wish on the star again in hope for something again. Throwing her bed sheets off of her, she walked over to the window and looked up at the star again, watching it shine beautifully in the night sky. Closing her eyes Bella whispered, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." Opening her eyes she looked at the star once again. "Okay star, you gave me Maggie when I last wished on you. I wish for a miracle for tomorrow this time. Please let everything turn out alright."

Bella gazed at the star a little longer before sighing and walking away from the window. Climbing back into bed, she pulled the covers back over her and settled down, praying that her wish would be heard by someone once again. With that thought in mind, she was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up just before nine AM, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach. Today was the day that she would have to answer to the Volturi and tell Aro, Marcus, and Caius to their faces why her marriage to Edward never happened, even if they already knew the reason why. Not only would she have to face them, but the Cullens and the Pack would have to as well. This put the Pack in danger as well as her and the Cullens, but what could she do? She knew this would happen, but it still was overwhelming to think about, and she didn't want to faint or get sick before noon when the Volturi showed up.

Sighing she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower and to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once that was done, she went back to her room and towel dried herself before putting on a clean pair of panties and bra. She then put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, dark green t-shirt. She put her feet in clean socks and black Converses, and brushed her hair straight and put it into a ponytail on top of her head. Taking a deep breath, she nodded slightly at her reflection before leaving her bedroom and heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen she ran into Charlie who was finishing a cup of coffee and putting on his police jacket. Looking at her he greeted, "Hey kiddo. I didn't see you much during the bonfire last night."

"Yeah, I was with Jake and the others," Bella answered before moving to pour her own cup of coffee. With the cup held between her hands and the warmth provided by the hot liquid warming her hands, she looked at her dad and asked concerned, "Should you be going into work today, dad? You did drink some of Billy's moonshine last night."

"I'll be alright. Besides, I drank about three cups of coffee before you came downstairs to help my hangover. But I promise to leave work early if I don't feel well."

Bella nodded and bid her father 'goodbye' as he left for work, leaving her by herself in her home. Setting her coffee on the table, she turned to make a piece of toast, wanting to try and eat something. Three minutes later, she had her toast just the way she liked it on a piece of paper towel and turned to sit it on the table next to her coffee. Just as she sat down to eat her meager breakfast, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she became aware of a new presence.

Quickly turning, Bella gasped at seeing Edward standing in the doorway of her kitchen, his amber eyes watching her with a very confused expression. Placing her hand over her heart she exclaimed, "Edward! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see my fiancé and see how she was doing," Edward replied. "It is disconcerting being able to hear your thoughts now, love."

"Edward, I'm not your fiancé anymore and I can't be with you anymore, nor do I want to or will."

"Only because Black forced that Imprint on you."

"He didn't force it on me, it just happened; just like it happened with the others."

Bella shook her head and turned back to her coffee and toast, settling down to eat. She wished Maggie was still here. She would have been able to have forewarned her of Edward's sudden arrival and would probably even tell her the outcome of their confrontation with the Volturi. She had helped her with Jacob, so surely she could help her with this. But she wasn't here anymore and she would have to hope for the best.

Edward frowned as that thought passed through Bella's head? Maggie? Who was Maggie? Deciding to voice these thoughts he asked, "Who is Maggie?"

The brunette paused in her eating of her toast, her eyes widening as the vampire asked about Maggie. She had briefly forgotten he could hear her thoughts now and thus he could hear anything she thought now, even her thoughts about Maggie. Oh, damn it! As Bella silently berated herself for her unintentional stupidity, Edward's frown deepened and he then asked, "Is this Maggie the one that convinced you to leave me and go to Black? Did she trick you into thinking you didn't want to marry me?"

"No, she didn't," Bella replied almost wearily. She was already tired of Edward being there and wanted him to leave. She didn't realize just how draining he could be until now.

Incensed at her thought Edward grabbed the chair she was seated in and roughly pulled it away and turned her around to face him. Gasping in surprise, Bella stared in shock and fear at Edward for what he had done. He leaned in close and said with a growl in his voice, "This Maggie has poisoned your mind and filled your head with lies. You belong with me, Bella."

Not liking the vampire's assumption she retorted, "No, she didn't. She opened my eyes to what I blinded myself to. She helped me realize that we would have never worked and that you aren't good for me. Edward, I may have loved you once, but it was mostly just infatuation. I don't love you; I love Jacob and I always have. And Jacob Imprinting on me has to do with the fact that my eyes were finally opened."

"So you're going to tell me that your _"love"_ for Black opened your eyes and your mind?"

Annoyance. Annoyance was all Bella felt in that moment. "Edward, get away from me! It doesn't matter what happened, just know that it did and I will never want you ever again! I love Jacob and am together with him and when this confrontation with the Volturi is over, I will probably finally be happy!"

That statement seemed to be a slap in the face to Edward and he backed away from the brunette. "So you're saying that I never made you happy? Even when it was obvious that you were?"

"I convinced myself I was happy and in love with you. But all you have ever done was bring me constant pain and regret. Yes, most of it is also my fault, but the root cause of it all was you."

Edward stared at Bella with an unreadable expression, but his eyes clearly showed pain at his love's blatant rejection of him. It then hit him and sunk into his brain that Bella really didn't love him and wanted nothing more to do with him. The only reason she was still fooling with him was because they all had to answer to the Volturi in a few short hours, and because she had to tell him what she really thought to his face, even if he could hear her thoughts now. The happily ever after he believed he would have with Bella Swan no longer existed. Jacob Black had won Bella's heart, not him. Jacob Black had won, and he had lost. Looking off to the side with hunched shoulders he said, "I will see you at the clearing." And with that, Edward disappeared as he quickly left the Swan household.

Bella sat in silence for a moment before letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She finally told Edward what she really thought and let him know that she wouldn't ever want him again. She knew she had probably hurt him with her words, but it had to be done. No longer feeling the slight hunger she had felt before, Bella stood and left the kitchen in search of her keys. Finding them, she went back up to her room to retrieve her cell phone and back downstairs to leave the house. Stepping outside, she locked the door behind her before turning to head to her truck. However, she stopped short when she saw Jacob leaning against her truck, a concerned expression on his face.

"Bells," Jacob called out to her.

Not hesitating Bella ran off her porch towards her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, putting her face in his strong chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around the brunette, holding her close as he did so. He smelled the leech on her, but he had seen him leave already, as well as heard the conversation between them. He knew Bella was probably feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sudden confrontation with her ex, as well as what they were going to do today, and he wanted to give her as much comfort as he could. In a soft voice he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bella replied just as softly. And she was. And hopefully when everything was over and done with, she'd be better than okay.

* * *

Before they knew it, noontime was upon them. Waiting anxiously in the clearing that the newborn battle took place in were the Cullen clan, the Pack, and Bella. The mass amount of anxious emotions weighed heavily on Jasper, but he stood firm and at least tried projecting a wave of calm, helping himself a bit. The Pack for the most part were phased in their wolf form sans for Jacob and Sam. Jacob figured it would be best if one or two of them stayed human during the talk with the Volturi, to at least show and help them that they weren't traditional werewolves and were really no harm to anyone, despite the fact they were designed to kill vampires.

Holding tightly to Jacob's hand Bella leant her head against his arm and whispered, "I just want everything to be alright."

Jacob leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before replying, "If their leader is reasonable, then everything should be. Let's just hope he is."

Boy, did she hope so. Aro had been somewhat reasonable the last time she had met him, even though the demands had been harsh. But that didn't mean he would be this time, but she could only hope. Tears filled her eyes as it suddenly hit her that she could lose Jacob soon. Closing her eyes she thought to herself, _No, that won't happen. I won't lose Jacob because of my decisions again._

"Bells?" Jacob said softly.

Looking up at her love, Bella gave him a small smile before saying, "I love you."

Jacob took in the tears standing and shining in her eyes yet refusing to fall. He knew she was probably having some sort of inner struggle or something, but considering the situation, he could understand why. Also, he could feel that she was despairing about possibly losing him, just like he was concerning her. However, he didn't want her to worry any more than she already was. Gently cupping her face with his free hand, he bent down and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss before saying, "I love you too, honey."

Bella smiled at Jacob and nodded, enjoying their little private moment for what it was worth. Unfortunately, the moment ended when Alice's voice called out, "They're here."

Stepping out of the trees and slight fog from the mountains was the Volturi, a sea of red and black robes as they stepped through. Heading them all was Aro with Marcus and Caius flanking him as they stepped in unison. Marcus' red eyes zeroed in on the Pack and his eyes narrowed in disgust at them, his teeth bared as he fought against the urge to eliminate them. Caius looked disinterestedly at them as he followed Aro, seeming as if he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. Aro himself was smiling at them as if he was greeting them on the street, rather than in a confrontation that could result in certain causalities. Jane and Alec both had unreadable expressions on their faces, though Jane's eyes seemed to gleam in mischief, most likely at the prospect that she would be able to deliver pain at Aro's command should he give it. Felix and Demetri were there as well, as well as a few other Volturi guards and members, and it was clear that they were outnumbered.

Stepping forward Carlisle greeted, "Aro, welcome to Forks, Washinton."

Aro nodded with a smile saying, "Yes, thank you old friend. Though, I wish we could be here under better circumstances."

"As do I."

Bella's grip on Jacob's hand tightened as red eyes landed on her before Aro said, "Young Bella, our runaway bride. It is lovely to see you again."

"I suppose so," Bella replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She wished she could channel some of the bravery Maggie had instilled in her, but she was finding it hard to do so. Feeling somewhat frustrated Bella thought, _Come on, Bella! Get it together! Maggie was fearless, and she was a part of you! Ergo, you should be fearless, too! You went through too much shit to still be afraid and went through too much to make things right! Don't mess it all up now!_

Aro nodded before saying, "Unfortunately, it seems that your claims of loving dear Edward and dying for him were false. Care to enlighten us?"

Before Bella could speak Edward spat out, "It's because of that filthy dog!"

"Edward!" Esme admonished as the Pack growled at Edward. Ignoring them Edward continued saying, "He forced an Imprint on her and now she refuses to marry me."

Jacob glared at the leech and said, "That's a lie, and you know it."

Caius looked at Jacob and asked, "And who might you be?"

"Jacob Black."

Marcus took a deep breath, taking in Jacob's fowl scent before his eyes narrowed further. Looking at him he said, "You are an Alpha, that is certain. Alpha blood runs through your veins. And yet, you are still a werewolf."

Sam shook his head before saying, "No, we're not; not traditional werewolves, anyway. We a Shifters, protectors of our lands against the Cold Ones."

"So you would kill us?"

"Only if you trespass on our lands or harm one of our own."

"And that includes Bella," Jacob added.

Carlisle nodded and said, "Yes, that is correct. When I informed you of the canceled nuptials, I carelessly mentioned Jacob being a wolf Shifter, forgetting how that would come off as towards Marcus. But the Pack mean no harm, and we have a Treaty with them for the sake of peace."

Aro nodded in understanding before turning towards Bella and Jacob again. Though he didn't have Marcus' power of relationship identification, even he could see the bond between Bella and Jacob was stronger than her relationship had been with Edward. In fact, it seemed to be more real. Stepping up to them he said, "I would like to know more about this Imprint Edward spoke of. Would you show me?"

Jacob looked at Carlisle confused before the doctor explained that Aro had Edward's ability, but only through touch. Even though he was hesitant, he held out his free hand to Aro and tried to keep from flinching from the leech's cold touch. Aro's eyes seemed to roll in the back of his head as took in Jacob and Bella's relationship from the very start to where they were now. It was honestly very sweet and he could see the undeniable love the Shifter had for the human girl. Letting go of his hand Aro said, "My, and I thought Edward's love for Bella was strong. But you dear boy, your love for her surpasses any love I have ever seen." Turning to Marcus he asked, "Don't you think so?"

Marcus only nodded in response, as he could definitely see the bond and strength of their love and relationship. Aro turned back to Bella and held out his hand saying, "I know it won't make a difference seeing as your mind is closed to me, but I'd like to try regardless."

Bella looked at the vampire for a moment before handing Aro her hand. The moment her hand was in Aro's, his head jerked back sharply as Bella's thoughts and memories seemed to assault his brain. Quickly letting go of her hand he said almost gleefully, "Extraordinary! Your once closed mind is open! And this Imprint, it happened once your mind opened! My, you're not as extraordinary as Edward made you out to be."

Both Jacob's and Edward's eyes narrowed at that, though Bella didn't take offense to it. She understood what he meant, despite his crude delivery of it. However, they still needed to speak about what was going to be done with her broken promise. Letting go of Jacob's hand, Bella stepped up to Aro, took a deep breath and said, "Aro, I know that I made a promise to be turned into a vampire. It was either that or die for knowing the secret of vampires existing. Unfortunately, that promise is broken, but I don't regret it being broken. However, I will regret the people that I love and care about being harmed because of me. I know I've messed up more than I have ever messed up and have put the Pack and the Cullens in more danger than necessary, and I know I can't take back all that I've done, but I ask that you please spare them. If it will appease you, I'll…I'll go with you back to Volterra."

"Bella, no!" Jacob cried, alarmed shouts coming from Esme, Alice, and Edward. Even the Pack started whimpering and such.

Ignoring them, Bella continued speaking to Aro. "I will go with you, be a vampire, and become a part of the Volturi. But please, _please_ spare them; Jacob, the Pack, the Cullens, all of them."

The Volturi were rather stunned at the brunette's little speech. This girl was willing to sacrifice herself to save the Cullens and this werewolf pack. Of course, they had seen her do the same thing concerning Edward once, but this time it was different. She was willing to sacrifice herself for the boy she loved, his family, and the vampire family that have—in a way—involved her in more trouble than she was probably worth. Aro had a contemplating expression on his face, purposely shielding his thoughts from Edward to avoid him hearing what he was thinking. It was noble of Bella to offer what she was offering, but she was useless to him as a vampire with her mind shield no longer available to him. Then again, they wouldn't have even known about her had it not been for Edward telling them, nor would she have met them in the first place had Edward tried not to reveal himself to a crowd of humans. Coming to a decision he said, "I believe I know what I will do. But first, what you do think brothers?"

Marcus sneered at the Pack and said, "Though I don't like these wolves existing, I can see their Pack bond clearly and their love for one another, as well as their Alpha and Bella here. It would also be devastating for Jacob Black if we take his Imprint away." He let out an unnecessary sigh. "As much as I don't like it, Bella can remain human and stay."

Caius shrugged before saying, "I care not either way."

Aro nodded before turning back to face Bella. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes and said, "Bella, I have considered what you said, as well as everything else that has happened and that I have seen and been told. The decision I have made is…"

Bella, Jacob, and the Pack held their breaths while the Cullens waited in silence, anxiously awaiting Aro's next words.

"…we will not take you to Volterra. Yes, your promise was broken, but it was broken due to something beyond your control and obviously meant to be. Therefore, you are free to spend the rest of your life with young Jacob. However, consequences will still need to be made." He then turned to Carlisle with a regretful look on his face. "I hate to do this to you, old friend, but it must be done. We will be taking Edward and Alice with us back to Volterra and they will spend the rest of their existence being a part of the Volturi guard."

Carlisle and Esme looked almost distraught before Carlisle closed his amber eyes, pain evident on his face. Opening them he asked softly, "Do you have to?"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." Aro turned to Felix and Demetri. "Felix, Demetri."

The two nodded and walked over to Edward and Alice. Demetri grabbed Alice by her arm and pulled her towards where the Volturi were standing, ignoring her calling and reaching out to Jasper who seemed to be struggling of either staying or going with his mate. Felix grabbed Edward and brought him struggling to stand with them. He looked at Jane and nodded towards Edward, Jane smiling and causing Edward mental pain and agony until Alex numbed his senses, doing the same to Alice to subdue them both.

Turning to face them once more Aro said, "I hate that it had to come to this, but I hope we never have to meet under circumstances such as this ever again. We will be off now. Take care Carlisle, Bella."

Aro turned and took off back the way the Volturi came, Caius and Marcus following, as well as the rest of the Volturi, heading back to Italy and taking Edward and Alice with them. The moment they were gone, the tense atmosphere soon disappeared, and relief replaced it, the feeling crashing down on the Pack. However, the mood was somber for the Cullen clan, having lost two of their members. Bella looked over at Carlisle who was comforting Esme and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Carlisle gave her a sad smile and shook his head saying, "It's not your fault, Bella. But perhaps this is a sign that we have overstayed our welcome in Forks."

Rosalie walked over to Bella and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before saying, "Don't blame yourself for what just happened, Bella. This was probably all for the better anyway. But can you promise me something?"

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Be happy and live your human life to the fullest. You can finally live now, so have fun doing it."

The brunette nodded and replied, "I promise."

The blonde vampire smiled and gave Bella a hug before walking back over to Emmett, taking his hand and the two of them running off, presumably back to the Cullen mansion. Jasper had a troubled expression on his face before he turned and ran off too. The coven leader and his wife gave Bella both hugs and wished her well, as well as bidding her 'goodbye' before leaving.

The moment they were gone, the Pack erupted into cheerful howls, happy that they didn't have to fight their way out of that situation. Sam walked over to Leah's wolf and leant his head against hers, happy that they were still alive. Leah couldn't stop herself from nuzzling Sam before Seth happily jumped on Leah, the two of them rolling playfully on the ground. Jacob picked Bella up and spun her around before planting a kiss on her lips, pouring his love for her into it. Bella kissed back with the same amount of passion and love for Jacob before hugging him close.

"I can't believe it. We're actually okay," Bella said in disbelief."

"I knew we would be," Jacob told her.

Bella smiled and kissed him once more before hugging him close. Yes, everything had turned out alright and they were okay. They were together and could be for the rest of their lives. For once in her life, Bella could finally be happy the way she had always hoped to be. And it was all because of Maggie.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The story isn't quite over yet, though I am close to closing this story. I hope you all liked this chapter and stay tuned for what more there is to come. Thank you guys so much! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	30. Chapter 30

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Chapter 30

A week had passed since the Volturi had paid a visit to Forks, Washington and spared them all, taking Edward and Alice as recompense to Bella's broken promise. The Cullens had packed up and left Forks with no indication to where they were headed next, but Bella knew they wouldn't ever be back. The last she had heard from them was a letter from Rosalie, telling her that Jasper had contacted them to let them know he would be joining Alice in Volterra, as well as to wish her well and that she lived happily no matter what happened. Though she was saddened by their departure, Bella knew it was for the best.

Currently Bella was lying on her couch reading a book, her earphones in her ears as she listened to music while doing so. Being so caught up in her book, that she was surprised when Jacob placed a kiss upon her cheek. Gasping at his sudden appearance, Bella quickly sat up and looked at him, yanking an earbud out of her ear. With wide eyes she exclaimed, "Jacob, you scared me!"

Chuckling Jacob replied, "I can see that. I knocked on the door, but you never answered, and I figured it was alright to come inside."

"Yeah, it's fine. You know you're always welcome." Bella leant forward and gave her boyfriend a sweet kiss on his lips, a loving smile on her face. Jacob returned her kiss before moving to sit next to the brunette, wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled into his side. Once she was comfortable Bella asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if were free later. Say, about seven o' clock?" Jacob replied.

Bella smiled and replied, "I might be. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought I'd take my amazing girlfriend out for a night on the town. But if she's got other plans, then that's cool."

"No, she—I mean, I don't have any plans. I'd love to go out on the town with you. Where will be going, though?"

Jacob smiled and planted another kiss on Bella's lips before saying, "Wherever the night takes us."

Smiling Bella checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was one in the afternoon. That gave her six hours to get ready for her date with Jacob. Looking at her boyfriend Bella said, "I'll be ready and waiting for you at seven."

Jacob kissed her again before getting up off the couch, telling her he had a few things to take care of before picking her later. With one more kiss and a quick wave of his hand, Jacob left the Swan house on his way back to La Push via his bike. The moment the sound of the engine faded away, Bella grabbed her phone and dialed a number she hadn't called in a while. Holding the device to her ear, Bella hoped the person on the other end would pick up. She didn't have to wait long because soon the call was answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Angela," Bella greeted.

 _"Hi Bella; it's been a while."_

"Yeah, it has been. Listen, I was wondering that if you weren't too busy—and it's totally fine if you say 'no'—did you maybe want to meet up and hang out a bit? Again, it's fine if you say 'no'."

There was silence on the phone for a while before Angela finally spoke. _"I'd love to. If you'd like, I can pick you up and we can head into Port Angeles for a bit."_

"Yeah, that'd be great."

 _"Alright, I'll see you soon."_

"Okay, see you soon."

Bella hung up and grinned brightly to herself. Angela actually wanted to see her! It seemed like Angela was one of the few people from high school that still wanted to be her friend despite her cutting them off once she was involved with Edward. Of course, this Angela was still the same one from when Maggie took her back in time, so hopefully she wouldn't have changed even now. Well, she would find out soon enough.

* * *

The two girls sat in a booth at a little restaurant in Port Angeles about an hour later, the two of them having already ordered their food and drinks. They sat together and spoke for a bit before Angela finally decided to broach the subject of Bella inviting her out. Clearing her throat a little she said, "You know, I was actually little surprised that you called and invited me to hang out, but I'm very happy you did. I feel like we haven't really seen or spoken to each other since graduation."

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, it's been a while."

"And then I got your wedding invitation…I must say I was as concerned as I was surprised." Seeing Bella's wide-eyed expression, Angela quickly began talking. "I don't mean to sound like I wasn't happy for you, because I was. I just thought that perhaps you were rushing into it, especially so quickly after graduating high school. Jessica thought it was because you had gotten pregnant, but I didn't think so. I mean, I know how in love you and Edward seemed to be, but I felt like you were way too dependent on him and that whatever romance you two had, it seemed to dissolve when he and his family moved away. So when they moved back, I was surprised with how quickly you two got back together, and even more so by the fact that you seemed so adamant about him when it was obvious you had feelings for your friend from the Reservation. It almost…it almost seemed like you were forcing yourself to believe you were still in love with Edward, even more so with the sudden wedding. Even so, I wanted to be supportive of you and came to your wedding. Imagine my surprise when Dr. Cullen and his wife announced that the wedding was canceled. And after asking around, I found that you not only never showed up, but realized that you weren't in love with Edward like you thought. I must admit, I was happy to hear that. I hope that doesn't make me sound awful about your situation. I promise I'm not judging it or you, but I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking but never said. And if I just offended you in any way, I apologize."

Bella stared at Angela in shock for a moment before smiling and saying, "It's alright, Angela. And don't worry, I'm not offended by what you said. In fact, I appreciate hearing it. Besides, you're not the only person to tell me what they thought of my relationship with Edward."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I had a friend who spoke their mind _a lot_ and she let me know _exactly_ what she thought about Edward, our relationship, and myself included. She offended me a lot, but I knew she just had my best interests at heart and that she was just looking out for me. She opened my eyes about him and even helped me to do the same about my friendship with Jacob. And now…well, Jacob and I are together. She made me realize that I love him and always have, but I was took hung up on Edward to realize it. She was…she was my best friend outside of Jacob and I'm really grateful to her for everything she's done for me."

Angela tilted her head slightly. "Was?"

A lump formed in Bella's throat. "She's gone, I mean she passed."

It wasn't a lie. Maggie really had died in a way, but Bella knew that she'd never forget her. A hand placing itself on her own caused her to look up at the bespectacled girl in front of her to see her giving her a sad smile. Squeezing her hand Angela said, "I'm so sorry, but I'm sure she's in a better place and is proud of you."

"I like to think that, too."

Pretty soon their drinks arrived, as well as their food five minutes later. The two of them talked, laughed, and ate together, They both felt that their friendship was strengthening again and Bella hoped that it would be one that she would have forever. In the midst of their lunch, Angela told Bella that she had broken up with Ben about a week or two before graduation, something Bella hadn't known had happened—she felt bad about it, but Angela reassured her that it was alright—and was further surprised to learn that Angela had met Embry and the two of them were now talking and spending time together when they could. Bella smiled at that, knowing that Angela would be happy with the sweet boy. When Angela asked Bella how things with Jacob were going, Bella told her things were going well; despite the fact their romantic relationship had officially just started, it was all natural and seemed like it had started long before they made things official. She also told her that Jacob planned on taking her out later that evening, to which Angela suggested they go shopping for an outfit when they finished eating.

When lunch was eventually over, Angela and Bella left the restaurant and got into Angela's car, driving to a nearby boutique. Once they arrived, they entered the building and looked around, being enthusiastically greeted by the lady behind the counter. The two of them browsed the racks for a while before picking out two dresses each before moving towards the dressing rooms. Angela handed her the two chosen dresses to try on before sitting on the bench outside of the dressing rooms, waiting for Bella to try on the outfits and show her.

Bella first tried on one of the dresses Angela gave her, a nice turquoise blue dress with a single shoulder strap, but it seemed a bit too formal for a night on the town; Angela agreed when she told her. She then tried on a burnt orange dress with a pleated skirt and a too low neckline. With a shake of Angela's head, Bella returned to the dressing room and tried on a baby pink dress with Queen Anne sleeves and stopped about mid-shin. It was pretty, fit her well, and flowed nicely, but Bella wanted to try on the last dress before making a sure decision. Taking that dress off and putting on the last one, Bella couldn't help but smile at herself. The dress was a russet red, reminding her of the color of Jacob's coat in his wolf form. It had an A-line neckline that seemed to help accent her small bosom, straps that seemed to cross in the back across her shoulder blades, hugged her body in all the right places, and the skirt stopped just above her knees. It was a lovely dress, and she instantly knew this was the one for tonight.

Stepping out of the dressing room and over to Angela, Bella smiled and said, "This is it; this is the one."

Angela looked at the dress and how lovely it looked on Bella, even complimenting her chocolate brown hair and eyes. Nodding in approval Angela smiled and said, "Jacob will love it. Now let's get that dress paid for so we can get you home and ready."

Bella smiled and returned to the dressing room to change out of the chosen dress and put her clothes back on. While Angela went to return the other three dresses to the racks they came for, Bella went to the counter to pay for her dress, declining the offer of a membership from the woman behind the counter. Soon they left the boutique and headed back to Forks. Along the way Angela said, "You know, I'll bet Jessica will hate that she missed this opportunity to take you shopping."

"I don't think she'll care too much, if at all," Bella replied.

"She will when she finds out you're going on a date with a guy that's not only hotter than any guy she's ever seen, but is completely sweet and adores you, something she can't seem to get from Mike."

The two of them laughed at Angela's shade, enjoying each other's company on their way back. Soon Angela was dropping Bella off at her home, telling her that they would have to meet up again before it was time for Angela to head to college at Washington State University. Waving 'goodbye', Bella went inside her home to begin getting ready for her date with Jacob.

* * *

At six forty-five that evening, Jacob stood on the front porch of the Swan resident, ready to knock to take Bella on a date. It was strange being completely formal to take her out, but he wanted to do this date with Bella right, thus he called Charlie at work to let him know. Charlie didn't understand why considering the two were already dating but agreed to him taking his daughter out. The only thing he demanded was that Jacob were a shirt and look nice, seeing as he was getting a bit tired of catching the boy without a shirt on all the time. He dressed himself in a pair of clean blue jeans and was wearing a white button up shirt with a nice pair of black shoes on his feet; Embry explicitly told him to not wear his tennis shoes. His short hair was combed neatly and he was wearing a good scented cologne he borrowed from Sam, refusing to wear Billy's overbearing cologne. All in all, he thought he had cleaned up nicely and hoped Bella thought the same.

Raising his hand, Jacob politely knocked on the Swan door, waiting patiently for it to be answered. Not even a minute later, Charlie opened the door and looked him up and down once before saying, "You clean up nice, son. Come on in, Bella should be almost ready."

Jacob nodded and followed Charlie inside, following him to the living room to wait. Charlie sat down in his armchair and watched as Jacob took a seat on the couch, taking notice that he seemed to be a little nervous. Shaking his head he said, "No need to be nervous, Jacob."

"I guess not," Jacob replied. "I just want tonight to go well."

"I'm sure it will. You two are already dating and love each other. I'm sure whatever you have planned for Bella, she'll love it."

"Thanks Charlie." Jacob sat silently for a moment following before looking back at the police chief. "Is there a certain time that I should have her back?"

Before Charlie could answer, footsteps met their ears descending the staircase. Soon Bella appeared in the living room in her new dress, her appearance causing Jacob's eyes to widen in awe. She was wearing a very pretty russet red dress that fit her perfectly and complimented her brown hair beautifully, as well as made her chocolate brown eyes stand out. Her hair was pinned on one side of her face and fell in voluminous waves, framing her face. She had on the barest hint of makeup, mascara and lip gloss on her pink lips. And on her feet she wore nude flats that fastened around the ankle. Bella looked stunning, absolutely stunning.

Standing up Jacob said, "You look beautiful, Bells."

Blushing Bella replied, "Thank you. And you look very handsome as well."

The two of them headed towards the door, Bella telling Charlie that she'd be back later. Charlie hollered after her that she had a curfew of eleven, but Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had a feeling even if she was past curfew, Charlie wouldn't care too much. Well, he wouldn't so long as she was back inside the house by one AM. They called 'goodbye' to Charlie before leaving the Swan residence and heading to Jacob's car.

Climbing into the car Bella asked, "So where are we off to?"

"Somewhere I think you'll like," Jacob replied with a smile, cranking up his car and pulling out of the driveway.

As Jacob drove away, he and Bella fell into easy conversation talking about whatever came to mind. All the while they held each other's hand, never wanting to release it. Before long they made it into town and parked at an open parking lot that allowed free parking. There were other cars parked in that lot as well, some people even getting out of their cars to go out on the town themselves. Parking the car, Jacob and Bella got out of it and after Jacob locked the doors, walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. The first place Jacob took Bella to was a little bookstore, the store selling new and used books. Bella's eyes had widened at the vast amount of books, new and old, before quickly heading in a direction of the store to browse the books. As she took books off of the shelves and read the backs or inside covers of them to get an idea of the book, she spoke to Jacob all about the authors she loved and her preferred genres of books, even going into some of her favorite authors philosophies and such. Jacob understood none of it, but he loved to hear her speak so openly and happily about the things that she loved, and he could do nothing but smile and listen.

Though she browsed for a while and found many interesting books, Bella didn't find anything that she particularly wanted right off, and so she and her boyfriend left the bookstore. The continued walking and Jacob soon led her into a restaurant. It didn't seem fancy in the slightest from the outside, but once they stepped inside, Bella was amazed at the décor. It looked much fancier on the inside and was surprised to learn that it was a French restaurant, something she hadn't known Forks had. When she asked when did the restaurant come to Forks and open after they had been seated and had their drink orders taken, Jacob replied telling her it had some time in the past November. Bella flushed and looked down in her lap in shame, knowing that she had been in her self-pitying, catatonic state during the time because Edward and his family had left and she couldn't find it worth to even function properly and move on. Seeing her dejected expression, Jacob placed a comforting hand on her own and said, "Hey, it's alright. It's all in the past now."

Bella's eyes widened slightly before she smiled and nodded. It really amazed her how Jacob always seemed to know what she was thinking and how to make her feel better. She would say it had to do with their Imprint, but she knew it wasn't the case and would be. They were just in tune with each other in a way that no one could even begin to understand. Their drinks arrived and the waiter took their food orders after they looked at their menus, leaving them to continue talking and enjoying each other. Before long their food arrived and they began eating, Bella reveling in the delicious taste and insisting that she was going to get the recipe from the chef one way or another. When dinner was finished, they were surprised to be brought an opera cake to share. Jacob had told the waiter that they hadn't ordered it but was told that it was a gift from the chef on the house. Apparently, the chef had seem them and saw how in love they were and wanted them to have a special dessert following their dinner. The waiter had said that the chef could tell there was something very special about the young couple. With great thanks, Bella and Jacob shared their dessert before Jacob paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

Walking down the strip they passed by many people and places, Bella pointing out things that she hadn't ever really noticed before since moving to Forks. Though they did have to stop momentarily when Jacob spotted a man putting a 'For Sale' sign on his blue '04 Ford Mustang GT. Bella just shook her head and smiled as her boyfriend spoke with the man and negotiated pricing, Jacob haggling the man for all he was worth. Once they finally reached a price agreement and discussed the passing of the ownership papers, they exchanged numbers with the promise to meet up on a good day for Jacob to buy the car from the man. Bidding the man 'goodbye', Jacob walked back over to Bella and wrapped his arm around her with a proud grin.

"I got a new car," he told her proudly.

"That's great," she replied. "But what about your Rabbit? She's your pride and joy."

"That's true, but between you and me, maintaining her is taking more time and effort than I can afford. I'm still going to keep and work on her, but I'll have that Mustang as a backup should the Rabbit stop running completely."

"Okay, that makes sense. Where are you going to get the money for the Mustang?"

"I'll ask dad for a loan and pay him back in installments. Besides, he's been telling me I need a new car."

Bella giggled and continued her walk with Jacob. She did stop though seeing a man on the corner playing a guitar and singing a song in Italian. Recognizing the song to be _Nessun Dorma,_ Bella began softly singing as well in tune with the performer. Jacob, though not understanding a word of what was being sang, smiled and listened to Bella's soft voice mixing in with the performer's along with the melody he played. He leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, Bella leaning her head against his shoulder in response. When the song was over the small crowd of people that had been paying attention applauded him, Bella and Jacob dropped some money in his open guitar case and wished him well before moving on.

They stopped momentarily at a crosswalk to cross the street, crossing it when the sign said so, before continuing on their way. After about a quarter-mile walk, Jacob stopped at the entrance of a community flower garden. Looking at the brunette he asked with a smile, "Want to go inside?"

"Yeah," Bella answered. With Jacob's hand in hers, they entered the garden and walked along the stone pathways, walking further among the flowers until the sound of the busy street was but a faint noise. Instead, what could mostly be heard was the sound of running water—most likely from a fountain—and a few crickets chirping hear and there. Soon they came across a gazebo that was lit by a single lantern. Deciding to rest there, Jacob and Bella sat under the gazebo and enjoyed the silence of the night, the silence only interrupted by the crickets and sound of the water fountain. After a while Bella looked up at Jacob and said, "Thank you for tonight, Jacob. I had a really great time."

Jacob smiled and squeezed Bella's hand as he replied, "You're welcome, honey. I know it wasn't really much, but I thought that you would like something simple."

"I loved it. And like you said, it was a night out on the town. I must admit, this is the best date I've ever been on. And it ending under a gazebo in a beautiful flower garden is just perfect."

Chuckling he said, "I hoped you loved it, so I'm happy. After everything, I just wanted us to have a good time and relax."

"Well, I did and am relaxed, so this was great." Bella leant her head against Jacob's shoulder and sighed happily. She was silent for a moment before saying, "I just really love you, you know. More than I thought I could ever really love anyone, and I'm sorry it took me so long to admit that to you and myself."

"It's alright, Bells. Besides, everything worked out in the end. I still can't believe I finally Imprinted on you. It was like something made sure it happened for us to really be happy and together. And I love you more and more every day."

Bella smiled and nodded, silently agreeing with Jacob while knowing it was true. She looked up at him again before stretching upward, pressing her lips against Jacob's in a sweet kiss. Jacob kissed her back just as sweetly with all the love he had for her, pulling her closer as he did. Their kisses soon turned passionate, and before they knew it Bella was in Jacob's lap and they were all but groping each other. It wasn't until Bella's dainty fingers began to unbutton his shirt did Jacob pull away. Gently taking hold of her hands to stop her, he breathed out, "Wait a minute, honey."

Panting a bit, Bella looked at Jacob in confusion, wondering why he stopped her. It was obvious he wanted to continue, considering she could feel his erection pressing against her through his pants and the lust that was evident in his eyes. She almost questioned him about it until she remembered that though she had already had sex with him, she hadn't really had it with this Jacob. Realizing that she was probably moving faster than Jacob wanted, she blushed in embarrassment and said, "I'm sorry. I just…I mean, I…sorry."

Giving her another kiss Jacob replied, "No, it's alright. I just want to make sure that if we head in that direction, that you really want to." He gave a small chuckle. "You know, it's weird. I feel like we've already done this, but I can't explain how."

Bella stared at him for a moment before smiling and hugging him to her. Kissing him once more she said, "I really want to. Can we do it here?"

"Under the gazebo? That's a bit…exhibitionist."

"Maybe, but no one else is here right now."

Jacob stared into Bella's chocolate brown eyes in surprise before laughing softly and shaking his head. "You're full of surprises, you know that?"

Bella giggled before kissing Jacob again, allowing him to lie her down on the bench they were seated on. Their tongues danced as their hands explored each other, loosening buttons and pulling fabric away from their bodies, desperate to feel each other's skin against their own. As they undressed each other, the somewhat cool night air washed over them as a small breeze swept through the garden and into the gazebo. Bella gasped as Jacob's large, warm hands caressed her naked skin, his lips grazing her neck as he settled between her legs. Jacob groaned in pleasure as he pushed inside of her, enveloped by her heat as she gasped at the feeling of being filled. Underneath the lantern light of the gazebo, Jacob made love to Bella, their moans of pleasure filling the night as they moved in unison with each other. It was long before they peaked together, tipping over the edge as they came together.

As they came down from their high, Jacob lifted his head from Bella's neck and kissed her sweetly, whispering against her lips, "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Jake," Bella replied just as softly, holding him close to her in her arms. She wished they could stay there but knew they would have to leave soon if they didn't want to get caught and arrested for public indecency and worse, face the wrath of Charlie behind it. Even so, she knew she wouldn't ever forget this perfect night.

Chocolate brown eyes shifted to look into the night sky from underneath the gazebo as Jacob placed his head on her naked breasts, her eyes finding the bright star that she wished upon. She smiled up at the star as it twinkled in the sky, silently thanking it and Maggie for granting her wish.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I can't believe this story is almost over. Even so, I'm happy with how it turned out and I hope you all think so, too. There will be an epilogue, so please stay tuned for that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Jacob and Bella's date night. Again, stay tuned for the final installment of this story. Love you guys! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	31. Epilogue

Wish for a Redo

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Wish for a Redo

Epilogue

 _3 Years Later…_

Bella let out a breath as she got into the passenger seat of the car, staring ahead with a worried expression on her face. Her mind was racing and she was beginning to feel a bit flushed and lightheaded. Next to her in the driver's seat was Leah, the woman looking at her with a somewhat concerned expression on her face. In a soft voice she asked, "So?"

All Bella did in response was nod twice with a bite of her bottom lip. Leah lifted her eyebrows briefly before nodding herself. As she started the car, she gave the brunette a comforting pat on her leg before driving off headed towards La Push.

* * *

Jacob paced nervously on First Beach, Sam and Embry looking at him do so. After a few more paces Embry said, "Jake, just chill out for a bit. She's not late, you know."

"I know that," Jacob replied. "I'm just nervous, that's all. I've been waiting for this moment for years, and now that it's finally here I'm a nervous wreck."

Sam smirked in amusement before saying, "It's not like she's going to say 'no'."

Jacob gave Sam a deadpan look. "If I recall correctly, Leah said 'no'."

A flush went up Sam's neck to his face. "T-That's just because she wasn't ready after everything we went through and Emily going back to the Makah Res. She just wanted more time to think properly and establish our relationship. Besides, she eventually said 'yes'."

"Yeah, after making you wait four more months."

Embry rolled his eyes before saying, "Look Jake, Bella loves you and she is not only going to be surprised by your proposal but accept it; just watch."

Jacob took a deep breath and nodded before saying, "You're right, Em. I'm just getting myself worked up over nothing."

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing good and well it wasn't nothing. Proposing was a huge deal, and very nerve wrecking for the man. He himself had been completely nervous when he proposed to Leah and had been hurt when she shot his proposal down. But when she gave her reason as to why, he understood and waited a little longer before asking her again. And that time, Leah had accepted his proposal and they were due to marry in three months. They had both decided as well that once they were married, they would stop phasing, or at the very least Leah would if Sam was still needed in the Pack. But as of right now, they were both happy with their engagement. Jacob and Bella had been very supportive of their relationship and engagement and he was going to fully support Jacob in his possible engagement to Bella.

"Besides, Leah promised to make sure she wasn't late. She just said they had to run a few errands first," Embry added.

"That's right, so Leah will definitely make sure Bella is on time," Sam said.

Jacob smiled at the thought of Leah and Bella hanging out. In the beginning he never would have through the two girls would end up being friendly and then friends, even though he would tell his girl that Leah wasn't as bad as she came off to be. But seeing them together now, you never would have thought they hadn't liked one another at one point. They had really grown close over the past three years and now had girl time and girls nights out almost every week, Angela included who was currently dating Embry. He also knew Bella complained to Leah about him from time to time, though not very often. She didn't know it, but Bella was giving Leah a whole arsenal of stuff to use against him should she choose to.

Five minutes later they heard the sound of Leah's car approaching, alerting them to the young women's arrival. Jacob watched as the car came to a stop and the two girls got out of the car. He smiled at the sight of Bella, walking over to her to meet her halfway. Once he was in front of her he wrapped her up in a hug and greeted, "Hey honey, glad you could make it."

"Hi Jake," Bella replied quietly.

Jacob frowned slightly, hearing that Bella didn't particularly seem happy to see him. Looking down at her though, he could tell she was quite distracted with something. Wanting to pull her full attention to the moment, he gave her a sweet kiss before saying, "Come on, I have something for you."

Bella finally looked up at Jacob and said, "Jake, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, but I really want to give you this, so can it wait?"

"No, it can't," Leah cut in from next to Bella.

The seriousness in the female Shifter's voice caused alarm to rise a bit in Jacob. He looked between his girlfriend and Leah before settling his gaze on Bella. Looking into her eyes he asked, "What's the matter, Bella?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. She bit her lip and seemed to be a bit jittery, almost as if she was trying to figure out what to say or do. Taking a quick breath she took hold of Jacob's hand and led him over to the old log that was their spot on First Beach. Sitting down, Bella looked in her lap and pushed her hair behind her ear before saying, "I have to tell you something very important. And…and I just want you to listen and don't speak until I'm finished."

"Okay…," Jacob said slowly, concern evident in his eyes.

"Well, I've noticed that…that my period hadn't come last month." She took notice of her boyfriend's rather uncomfortable face. "This is important to what I have to tell you, so just bear with me. Anyway, I figured I was just late, but then it didn't appear at all. I then figured I was probably stressed out a lot. As you know, my job has me dealing with a lot lately and can barely seem to function sometimes. But I was supposed to have had my period a few days ago, but I never bled. Not only that, but I found that I've been craving pickles, chocolate ice cream, and potatoes—mainly French fries. I've also been throwing up almost every morning and every time I smell meat cooking. I asked Leah to run an errand with me today because…because I wanted to take a pregnancy test. We stopped by the drug store and got one, and I tried it out in the bathroom. I took three more just to be sure."

Bella reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with four white sticks with pink caps. She handed the bag to Jacob for him to look at. On each stick's screen was showing two pink lines on it. As he stared at the tests Bella continued speaking.

"After taking those, I got Leah to take me to the hospital to confirm what the tests showed. They took a urine sample and did a blood test and the results came back positive. They even gave me an ultrasound to be completely sure." She pulled out a picture of an ultrasound from her coat pocket and handed it to Jacob. In the black and white picture, it showed what appeared to be at best a little head and body. Jacob's eyes widened in shock before they looked up into chocolate brown ones. Bella gave him a small, unsure smile with tears standing in her eyes. In a whisper she told him, "I'm pregnant, Jake. We're going to have a baby."

Silence flowed between them as Jacob stared at the brunette stunned, not knowing what to say. As far as feeling anything, he could definitely say he was feeling overwhelmed at the moment with the news given to him. Bella, taking Jacob's prolonged silence the wrong way, let her small smile slip from her face and tears fall down her cheeks. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pleaded softly, "Please don't be angry."

Snapping out of his stunned trance, Jacob wrapped his strong arms around Bella's petite body and hugged her, holding her close with her head buried in his shoulder. In a soft tone he replied, "I'm not angry, Bella. I could never be angry about this. Believe it or not, I'm actually really happy; my shock just hasn't completely worn off yet. We're going to have a baby, Bells. We're going to have a kid of our own."

"But don't you think we're too young? I mean, your only nineteen and I'm twenty-one. I still live with Charlie, for Pete's sake. And…and we'd be having this baby out of wedlock."

Jacob pulled away from Bella slightly with a smile on his face. "Well, I actually asked you out here at this time to ask you something just as important, especially concerning the whole wedlock thing."

Reaching into his pocket, Jacob pulled out a gold ring decorated with embroidered vines and little pink flower, a small diamond in the center of each flower. Gasping at the sight of it, Bella breathed out, "Jake."

"This ring is very special to me because it is my mother's ring. Dad said that she told him to give it to me, and only to do that when it was apparent, I was with the girl I was going to love forever and ever. I already knew it was you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and dad finally gave me this ring a few months following our Imprinting. And I've held onto it for the right time to propose to you with it." Jacob slid off the log and got down on one knee, continuing to hold Sarah's ring up in one hand. Taking Bella's hand in his other one, he looked into those chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much before speaking again. "Bella, I've known ever since I was three that you were the one I was meant to be with my whole life, and I've never loved anyone else but you. You are everything to me and you make my world brighter. You make me a better man than I think I could ever be on my own. I thought I had lost you once, but I'm so glad that you came back to me. I love you so much and I promise I won't ever let you go. And if you'll have me, I promise to always be true to you, see only you, and give you the best life possible within my power. You are my heart Bella, and I love you. Will you marry me, Bells?"

More tears had filled Bella's eyes at Jacob's honest proposal, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. He really truly wanted to marry her, to be with her forever. Yes, she already knew that but hearing it from the bottom of his heart was different. Of course, Jacob had done so a few years ago, but that had been due to his rivalry with Edward for her affections and her indecision about who she loved and what life she wanted to live. She had thought she had completely messed up any chance with Jacob before, but Maggie—who she missed everyday—gave her a chance to fix it all and it had been worth it in the end. Jacob was worth everything she went through in the past and she knew in her heart she wanted to marry and be with him forever. There was no one for her but Jacob, and she'd be stupid to refuse his proposal. Like Jacob had said about her, he was her heart—her entire heart. She wasn't complete without him and like he had always said, being with him was as easy as breathing. She loved him, she was in love with him, and she wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to marry Jacob.

Wiping her tears away, Bella nodded and answered with a happy laugh, "Yes, yes I'll marry you. I'll marry you, Jake."

Jacob grinned brightly and slipped the gold band on the brunette's finger before kissing her passionately, holding her close with his hand buried in her hair. Bella kissed him back just as passionately, her hands cradling his face. Clapping and cheering met their ears and they broke their kiss to see Embry, Leah, and Sam coming their way looking happy for them. Embry put his arms around them both and hugged them in congratulations.

"Congratulations, guys!" Embry said. "We told you she wouldn't say 'no', Jake."

"Yes, yes you did," Jacob replied, kissing Bella on her blushing pink cheek.

Sam smiled and them and said, "And I believe congratulations are in order for the other bit of news. Leah told us while Bella told you."

Bella smiled and thanked Sam before standing up from the log to hug him before hugging Leah. At the suggestion they celebrate the good news, Bella suggested they do so at hers and Charlie's house. She was sure Charlie wouldn't mind an impromptu get-together, especially for the news to her and Jacob being engaged and them having a baby. Leah and Sam left to go get some items and food for the celebration while Embry left to go spread the good news.

When they were gone and had left the newly engaged couple to themselves, Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace, her head resting on his strong chest right over his heart. Sighing happily she whispered, "I'm so happy. The best thing I ever did was reevaluating myself and choosing you"

Jacob kissed the top of her head and smiled. "And I'll always be thankful to your Maggie friend that gave you a chance to give us a chance."

Bella had told Jacob about Maggie a year after dating, already prepared for him to think her crazy. Instead, Jacob had just smiled and told her he believed her that her conscience came to life and allowed her to start over, properly guiding her on the right path that Bella hadn't allowed the first time around. Also, he reasoned that only Bella or a part of her would be able to drop her mental shield to allow their intended Imprint to happen.

"Besides, if vampires and werewolves exist in our world, it wouldn't surprised me if our consciences could take on physical forms by this point," Jacob had told her, causing Bella to smile and feel relief from him believing her.

Smiling, Bella nodded in agreement. If it hadn't been for Maggie, they wouldn't be where they were right now. She wanted to honor her conscience and the sacrifice she made, but she wasn't sure how at the moment. She decided she'd worry about it later. For right now, she wanted to enjoy her new engagement and look forward to their future wedding.

* * *

 _Seven Months Later…_

Leah and Bella were sitting in the Uley household, looking through Sam and Leah's wedding photos. Bella smiled as she looked at the photos, loving how happy both Sam and Leah looked in their photos. Their wedding had been simple, taking place on the cliff that the Pack went cliff-diving off of. Leah's dress had been a simple white dress that stopped just at her shins and had spaghetti straps, and in her hair she wore a white headband adorned with flower. Sam had worn a pair of champagne colored slacks and a white button up; neither of them wore shoes. When their wedding had been officiated, they had said their vows, exchanged rings, and had kissed to seal the deal, Sam and Leah had jumped off the cliff into the ocean water. It had been a great day and Bella had never seen the two so happy.

"Look, here's a picture of you and Sam coming out of the water," Bella said passing the picture to Leah.

Leah looked at the picture and laughed before saying, "Oh my God, I still can't believe we actually did that. Who jumps off a cliff at their wedding?"

"You two do, apparently."

Nudging Bella Leah smiled at a picture of her and Sam having their first dance on First Beach, chuckling even more at seeing Paul punch Quil in the background. A knock on the door drew their attention and Leah called out for the person to come in. The door opened and Angela stepped inside followed by Embry. Waving at them Angela said, "Hi."

Embry waved as well and said, "Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"Looking at wedding photos," Bella replied.

Angela sat down at the table to join them, smiling at the happy pictures. Embry asked Leah where Sam was, Leah telling him he was in the backyard with Jacob. Sam had needed help with trying to fix Leah's engine and had requested Jacob's assistance. Embry nodded and gave Angela a kiss before heading for the backyard, Angela blushing as he did with a loving smile. Bella winked at her friend and said, "It won't be long before you two are engaged."

Leah hummed and said, "Sure, if Embry can get his shy butt in gear and get a ring and propose."

"Leave my Embry alone. He'll propose to me when he's ready," Angela told Leah with a smile.

Bella giggled at Leah's fake affronted expression, Leah pretending to clutch pearls as she said, "Well!"

The three women talked and laughed together, all the while looking through Leah's wedding photos and figuring out which ones she wanted to frame and put in the photo album. Bella stood up to head to the rest room, her stomach having been cramping for the past hour and her baby tumbling around restlessly inside of her. She and Jacob had decided to wait and see what gender their baby was going to be, but Bella had a feeling their child was going to be a girl, though Jacob bet it was a boy. She had taken no more than three steps when she felt what felt like a pop between her legs and she gasped as warm liquid traveled down her pants and onto the hardwood floor of Sam and Leah's house.

Angela's eyes widened at what had happened and she quickly stood up, rushing over to Bella saying, "We have to get you to the hospital."

Leah stood up and ran to the backdoor, throwing it open and yelling at the men that Bella's water had broken and baby Black was coming. Abandoning his work on Leah's car, Jacob quickly ran around the house to the front of it, meeting Bella and Angela on the front porch. He quickly took his fiancé and placed her in his car, Leah and Angela hopped in the back of his car as he started it and quickly pulled away from the Uley house. Jacob sped through La Push towards Forks, Sam and Embry following in Embry's car.

Bella hissed in pain as a contraction ripped through her stomach, doing as Angela said to take deep breaths to somewhat ease through it. The moment Jacob crossed over into Forks, Bella began to feel the urge to push. Becoming scared at that moment, Bella said, "Jake, Jake I think I'm going to have to push."

"What? Now?" Jacob asked as he turned a corner rather sharply.

"Yeah, kind of." Bella let out a cry of pain as another contraction hit and the urge to push came stronger. "Yes, now!"

"Jacob, pull over," Leah instructed. She could tell Bella wasn't going to make it to the hospital; this baby was coming _now._

Jacob looked over at his fiancé and could tell she was barely keeping it together and that at any moment, she was going to push their baby out of her body. Quickly pulling into the nearest parking lot—the Forks Police Station—he put the car in park and quickly got out of the car. As he moved over to Bella's side, he got her out of the front seat and into the back with Angela as Leah had gotten out of the car and had run into the police station. She returned quickly with three towels from the station's shower room, four bottles of water, a pair of scissors, and Charlie.

Charlie ran over to the car to see his daughter in the backseat, sweating profusely as her friend tried to make her comfortable. Looking in he asked, "Are you alright, kiddo?"

"No," Bella panted out.

Her father was about to say something else, but a hand on his shoulder pulled him back. Turning he saw that it was Sam, Sam saying, "I think it's best if we stay back here."

Embry nodded in agreement before saying, "Unless you want to see your daughter push your grandchild out of her narrow lady bits."

Charlie winced at the young man's words before deciding it was wise to stand back, hearing Sam tell Embry he was just as bad a Quil sometimes with what he said. However, he did take the time to call the hospital on his cell phone, alerting them to what was happening. Jacob took one of the towels Leah had brought and placed it underneath Bella, taking another one to place over Bella's lap before slipping off her jeans and underwear. He looked underneath the towel for a moment before asking, "What am I looking for?"

Leah grabbed some hand sanitizer that Bella had left in Jacob's car and used some on her hands before answering, "The baby crowning. If you can see the top of its head in her birth canal, that means it's time for Bella to begin pushing."

Jacob nodded and looked under the towel again. He heard Bella whimper and noticed something coming towards him from between her legs. Realizing it was the baby's head beginning to crown, Jacob looked at Leah and said, "It's crowning."

"Alright, it's time." Leah moved Jacob out of the way and told Angela to make sure Bella was comfortable. Angela positioned the brunette to lean against her and got her as comfortable as possible. Once she was, Leah told Bella, "Okay Bella, when I say so I want you to begin pushing. Hold it for ten seconds before letting up, alright?"

Bella panted and nodded to Leah's instructions. It didn't surprise her that Leah had taken over, seeing as her mother Sue was a nurse. Chocolate brown eyes searched around briefly for her fiancé, finding that Jacob had moved to the front seat since Leah had pushed him out of the way. Through her pants of pain she called out, "Jake."

Jacob took hold of the hand Bella was beginning to outstretch and kissed it before saying, "Don't worry, honey; I'm here."

"Are you ready, Bella?" Leah asked. At Bella's nod she said, "Okay, push."

Bella bore down, pushing her baby out of her as Leah counted to ten. Once ten seconds were over, she leant back against Angela and panted harshly. She had felt the baby move down, but it wasn't out of her yet. Leah nodded and said, "Alright, the head is almost out. A few more pushes and the baby will be completely out. Let's do it again."

Twice more Leah instructed Bella to push, Bella boring down to push hers and Jacob's baby out of her. Giving one final push, Bella let out a loud scream before leaning heavily against Angela panting heavily. Just as her scream ended, the sound of a baby taking its first breaths and crying was heard. Looking down towards Leah, Bella could see her holding a tiny, naked, bloody baby in her arms. She couldn't believe it; her baby was finally here!

Tears filled Bella's eyes and slid down her face and she cried happily. She looked over to Jacob to see he too had tears in his eyes. He grinned at her and kissed her hand again before saying, "We're parents."

"Hey Jake, do you want to cut the cord?" Leah asked.

Jacob nodded and got out of the car, making his way over to his friend and taking the scissors she had taken from the police station. He carefully cut the umbilical cord before allowing Leah to wrap his baby, a girl, in the last towel. She was so beautiful and small, her little head already having dark hairs on it. He could tell that she had his and his mother's nose, and already knew she would have his smile. Smiling at Bella he said, "We have a little girl, Bells."

A daughter. They had a daughter. Bella smiled and allowed Angela to help her sit up in the backseat of the car before holding her arms out, wanting to hold her daughter. Jacob carefully passed their baby to her awaiting arms and Bella couldn't help but coo over her, gently shushing her from crying. Once she had stopped crying and was just whimpering, Bella said in awe, "She's perfect."

"Yes, she is," Jacob said.

The sound of a siren met their ears and they knew the ambulance was soon to arrive. Everyone else went to greet the ambulance, leaving Bella and Jacob in the car with their new baby. As he gently stroked her soft hair, Jacob told his fiancé, "I bet she's going to have your eyes."

Bella laughed and replied, "You're probably right. But what are we going to name her?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe Sarah. You know, after mom."

"I think that's a great idea, and Billy will be touched. It will be a great way to honor your mother."

"Thanks Bells. But what of a middle name? Any ideas?"

The brunette hummed in thought as she looked down at her little bundle of joy. Sarah Something Black…what name would be perfect to replace 'Something' with? Just as that thought crossed her mind, their daughter's eyes opened to look up at her mother for the first time. Her eyes were chocolate brown just like her mother's, but the eyes suddenly shone bright blue, almost ethereal. Bella gasped as she recognized the blue color—that was Maggie's eye color. Sarah blinked a few times before her eyes returned to chocolate brown.

Maggie…she'd name Sarah after Maggie! She'd honor her conscience by naming her daughter after her. And she wasn't sure if that was a sign or something, but she had a feeling Maggie was either Sarah's new conscience or was going to be watching out for her. Smiling at Jacob Bella answered, "Maggie. Sarah Maggie Black is her name."

Jacob smiled in return. "That's perfect."

And it was. Their entire lives were now perfect. They had gone through trials and tribulation, pain and heartbreak, and it had all been worth it. And if Maggie hadn't intervened when she had, this perfect present wouldn't exist. Bella was grateful to Maggie for granting her wish for a redo and opening her eyes. Now she had a real, true love with Jacob, they were happy, and now they had a beautiful baby. She didn't think her life could get better but being with Jacob proved to her that it could. And so long as she had her fiancé and best friend with her, she knew she'd be alright no matter what. And that was the way it was meant to be and was always going to be. Just her and Jacob, Jake and Bells. And now, Jake and Bells and Sarah Maggie.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Wish for a Redo. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed this story. Your feedback was very much appreciated and I'm happy that you all stayed to read this story from beginning to end. Once again, thank you to all and I hope you stay tuned for whatever will come next. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
